Entre Marine et Pirates
by Ananimny
Summary: Être une marine, c'est simple. Sauf si l'équipage de Mugiwara s'installe dans le décor. Comment ne pas succombé à leur amitié ? Et, j'en fais les frais ; la Marine tout entière me traque...
1. Chapitre Un

_Béjour :D_

_Je suis désolé pour ce petit problème technique ... J'ai dû changer d'adresse courriel et donc de Profil sur Fanfiction, mais je reviens en force avec toutes mes p'tites Fics (2) Ouais, voilà ..._

_Vous m'avez reconnu, hein ? J'_étais_ Woulouwouloulompa ... Snif ... Snif ..._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

Les rues étaient bondées. Des marchands, des restaurants, des passants, des vendeurs.

On trouvait de tous à Logue Town ville connu pour son monument historique ayant servis de potence à un homme. Le roi des pirates : Gol D Roger. Mais, c'était-il avait maintenant 22 ans.

Pour l'heure, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et pas un nuage à l'horizon. Une journée merveilleuse.

Je cheminais dans ces rues, si colorées, ayant pour destination l'armurerie. J'avais en tête d'offrir un support de qualité à Tashigi pour son Shigure. J'avais déjà choisi le support et le marchand devait m'attendre pour me le donner.

Il était fait de sorte que le katana se tienne debout et était de même couleur que l'épée. Du vert, de différents tons, qui se marieraient surement à merveille avec son Shigure. Tashigi en était folle, et elle lui parlait souvent.

Un sourire se glissa sur mon visage, en repensant à ça.

Je passais une main dans mes longs cheveux qui tombaient sur mes hanches et j'entendis mon bracelet tinter en rencontrant mes boucles d'oreilles. Ce bracelet était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma famille. Je l'avais hérité, après la mort de mes parents, peu de temps après ma naissance. Le colonel Smoker m'avait recueilli, étant donné que mon père était un marine, me donnant la chance d'avoir une nouvelle famille.

J'observais la tâche rouge sur mon poignée. Un dragon, orangé-rouge, les yeux vert émeraudes aux pupilles fines. Les cornes retournées vers l'avant, la gueule ouverte, découvrant une mâchoire forte et édentée.

Un tatouage, ou plutôt trois. Ils étaient apparus progressivement, en grandissant. Et depuis un certain temps, ils n'avaient pas évolués. Il y avait un dragon sur chaque bras et le troisième laissant reposer sa tête sur ma clavicule gauche. Ils s'enroulaient autour de mon corps et l'un d'eux finissaient sur ma cuisse.

J'avais eu beau chercher, c'était resté un mystère. Rien que je puisse trouver. Pourquoi avais-je ces créatures sur le corps ? Les tatouages, ça ne vient pas tous seuls, si ?

Tant de question sans réponses …

L'armurerie se dessina bientôt devant moi, me sortant de mes pensées. J'espérais ne pas y trouver Tashigi, mais mes espoirs furent vains. En entrant, je la découvris, devant le comptoir du marchand, à côté d'un homme aux cheveux verts.

L'homme de la boutique lui jeta son katana et, avec sa maladresse habituelle, elle réussit à se taper contre un meuble où reposaient des katanas.

- Excusez-moi, souffla-t-elle en se frottant la tête.

Je m'approchais en riant sous cape et reposais les katanas sur le meuble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Rien, je passais ! Menti-je.

- Bon, les katana à 50 000 Berry sont là-bas, prend en deux et dégage ! S'écria le marchand à l'adresse de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Celui-ci se retourna vers les tonneaux et s'y rendit.

- Mais … Soufflai-je.

C'était Roronoa Zoro !

- Tu aimes vraiment les sabres, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Tashigi en s'approchant de lui. Puisque tu en portes trois … Ça me fait penser à ce chasseur de prime …

Je me frappais le front devant l'innocence du sergent-chef.

- Un chasseur de prime, hein ? Fit Zoro en fouillant dans les tonneaux.

- Il est très célèbre, c'est Roronoa.

- Aaah, j'ai beaucoup entendu ce nom, déclara-t-il.

_Mais à quoi il joue ?_ Me demandai-je.

- Oui, tout le monde dans East Blue le connait, car c'est un grand escrimeur. Mais c'est un démon ! Utiliser un katana comme moyen pour gagner de l'argent, c'est inacceptable ! Tous les Meitô sont entre les mains de ces chasseurs de primes ou de ces pirates, tu savais ? Les katana pleurent …

- Bah, ils doivent avoir leur raison, tu ne crois pas ? Il faut vivre avec son temps …

Tashigi s'écria alors, qu'elle deviendrait une grande escrimeuse et qu'elle voyagerait pour reprendre tous les katana du monde.

Zoro sortit alors un katana d'un tonneau.

- Mais … Monsieur, voulez-vous vraiment vendre ce katana à seulement 50 000 Berry ? C'est un sabre exceptionnel ! S'écria Tashigi.

- Pas question, je ne le vends pas !

- Ah, je me disais aussi … C'est bien trop peu cher …

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça !

- Il est maudit, déclara Zoro.

- Tous les escrimeurs ayant utilisé des sabres maudits, sont morts … mystérieusement, dit le marchand.

- Il me plaît, je le prends.

- T'es cinglé !

- La chance … Ou la malédiction de cette épée … Voyons qui sera le plus fort.

Sur ce, l'escrimeur lança la lame dans les airs et étira son bras dessous.

- Non ! Hurla Tashigi.

- Mais il est fou ! M'exclamai-je.

- Arrête ! Son tranchant est exceptionnel ! Tu vas te couper le bras ! Cria le marchand.

Tout s'arrêta, nos regards fixé sur la lame qui tournoyait.

Et puis elle s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le sol du magasin.

- Je la prends !

Tashigi s'effondra par terre, impressionné.

- Hé, choisis m'en une autre, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il au sergent-chef.

- Attends !

Le marchand sortit une lame d'un fourreau laqué de noir et la donna à l'escrimeur.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas les moyens de te l'acheter !

- Non, laisse tomber l'argent ! Je te le donne ; ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de vrai escrimeur.

Zoro sourit, le remercia et sortis.

Tashigi restait part terre, toujours surprise.

- Euh … Ca va aller, Tashigi ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête, se remémorant surement toute la scène.

Le marchand avait déposé mon paquet sur le comptoir et j'aidais Tashigi à se relever tout en prenant le futur cadeau.

- Tu viens ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! Déclarai-je en sortant.

Zoro s'éloignait dans la rue, une main posée sur ses trois katana, l'air satisfait.

De retour à la base de la Marine de Logue Town, j'avais revêtu ma casquette, un peu spécial (elle affichait un point d'exclamation à la suite de « Marine », deux anneaux étaient accrochés sur le rebord du couvre-chef et il était cousu une croix doré sur l'autre bord de la casquette) et je m'entrainais avec les autres marines. Impossible d'offrir mon cadeau à Tashigi, personne ne me laissait en paix.

- Faites donc 200 tours de terrains puisque vous êtes fatigués ! Hurla le marine en charge de l'exercice.

Je tirais la langue au marine et commençais à courir autour du terrain.

- JUN ! Manque de respect à un supérieur ! Fais-moi 100 pompes sur le champ ! Entendis-je hurler dans mon dos.

Je m'arrêtais et fis volte-face. Mes compagnons de torture commencèrent à rire et à m'encourager.

- Je veux tous les marines en position ! Hurla alors Smoker d'un balcon. Un groupe va aller bruler les navires pirates qui sont stationnés au port ! Le reste, préparez-vous immédiatement ! Tashigi ! Avec moi ! Jun, tu restes là ! Finit-il.

- Pardon ?! M'exclamai-je, mécontente qu'on me laisse sur le côté.

Sans attendre qu'on me rentre de force, je m'élançais dans les couloirs du bâtiment qu'était la base et allais chercher mon sac dans ma chambre. C'était un simple petit bagage en toile blanche, rayée de bleu et retenu par deux cordes que je passais sans cérémonie sur mes épaules.

Au lieu de reprendre les escaliers, je montais sur le bord de ma fenêtre et grimpais sur le toit. De gros nuages couvraient le ciel, annonçant la pluie et peut-être même, une tempête. Dans les rues, j'entendais les premiers groupes de marines s'élancer derrière Smoker qui se dirigeait vers la place de la vieille potence.

Lorsqu'enfin la potence fut devant moi, je me fis discrète, me cachant derrière une cheminée d'une maison qui brodait la place.

Je découvrais alors les pirates présent : Baggy le clown et son équipage, Alvida et un pirate nouvellement recherché, Monkey D Luffy. Il y avait aussi Zoro et un homme en costume noir et aux cheveux blonds.

Baggy venait de faire prisonnier Luffy et le menaçait de lui couper la tête. La victime, pourtant, souriait de toutes ses dents. Autour, des groupes de marines attendaient de passer à l'attaque et je voyais Smoker, observant la scène.

Soudain, alors que le Chapeau de paille allait être décapité au même endroit que le roi des pirates 22 ans auparavant, un éclair jaillit et toucha la structure de métal.

La potence craqua et gémit en penchant sur le côté, puis elle lâcha et s'écrasa sur le sol, dans un nuage de poussière.

Pourtant, Monkey D Luffy se releva, en bonne santé. Baggy était grillé, un peu plus loin. La pluie commença alors à tomber. Et ce fut le moment que choisit la Marine pour attaquer. Les groupes de soldats qui attendaient s'élancèrent sur la place et, malheureusement pour eux, ils voltigèrent aussitôt. Et pour cause, Alvida. Elle les envoyait valser avec sa massue.

Les pirates se battaient contre la marine dans des cris et des bruits de lame. Le Chapeau de paille, Zoro et le blond prirent la fuite dans une rue qui menait tout droit au port.

Je me jetais sur un autre toit pour les suivre du regard.

A leur suite, Baggy et Alvida, qui se firent, presqu'aussitôt, capturer par le colonel. Celui-ci, suivit les trois fuyards sur sa moto, par des rues parallèles. Un groupe de marine prenait de l'avance sur Luffy, Zoro et le jeune homme en costume.

Tashigi s'interposa alors, sous la pluie battante, devant les trois jeunes hommes.

Mais Zoro s'en chargea et les deux autres continuèrent.

Je dû changer plusieurs fois de toit, jusqu'à me rapprocher encore un peu.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant Smoker, qui les attendait. Tout alla très vite. Luffy s'arrêta et dû se battre. Ses attaques furent sans effet sur Smoker, l'homme fumé, mais un homme en capuchon lui sauva la mise.

Sortant rapidement mes jumelles, je pu voir son visage, à demi caché par son capuchon.

- D-Dragon … Soufflai-je.

Et soudain, un horrible vent souffla, emportant tout sur son passage, même moi ! Tout fut détruit. Je voulus me raccrocher à quelque chose, mais rien n'était assez solide, apparemment.

Lorsque le vent se calma, la pluie continua de tomber et je pus me relever pour voir que j'étais au milieu d'une rue dévastée. Smoker était déjà debout, à regarder l'horizon, dans la même voie. Des marines étaient derrière lui, attendant de nouveaux ordres, malgré leur état. Je me rapprochais et vis Dragon, debout sur un toit.

- Pourquoi avoir aidé le garçon ? Demanda Smoker. Dragon ?!

- Pourquoi ennuyer un homme qui ne veut que prendre la mer ? Répondis l'intéressé après un temps.

- Trouvez-moi un bateau, je vais à sa poursuite … Déclara Smoker. Je vais me rendre à Grand Line.

- Mais colonel … Protesta un marine.

- Moi aussi je viens, s'écria Tashigi en serrant son arme. Je ne peux pas pardonner à Zoro ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je le capturerais de mes propres mains !

Sur ce, nous vîmes tous le bateau pirate s'éloigner sur la mer déchainée.


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Chapitre Deux**

Et puis, Red Line fut là.

- Yiiihaa !

J'étais sur les filets pour grimper au nid de pie, observant Revers Mountain, la montagne que j'avais tant voulut traverser.

- Jun, descends immédiatement ! Hurla Smoker.

- Jamais ! La vue est trop géniale ! Hurlai-je à mon tour.

Je fus étonnée de constater qu'il n'insista pas. Surement parce que j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

Smoker m'avait lui-même demandé de venir avec eux, sur Grand Line. J'en étais restée bouche bée, mais j'avais vite retrouvée mes esprits et je prenais ma place.

Le navire n'eut aucune difficulté à passer entre les arches et il montait, tandis que les nuages de pluie se rapprochaient.

- Grand Line, me voilà ! Criai-je en regardant mon Log Pose, à mon bras droit, qui s'agitait.

Smoker me l'avait offert à mon dixième anniversaire, alors que je parlais de faire le tour du monde. Il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il me soutenait.

Même sous son aspect strict, il savait faire preuve d'une certaine paternité.

Le navire traversa les nuages et la pluie s'arrêta. Nous étions presque en haut. Le soleil m'éblouissait et le froid devenait mordant.

Et puis, le bord fut là. Le navire sauta littéralement en l'air et je pus distinguer Grand Line.

- Yaaaah !

Et puis le navire s'écrasa sur les flots et redescendit rapidement.

Nous avions traversé Red Line.

J'étais assise sur le pont supérieur du navire, le journal en mains, lisant les dernières informations.

Smoker, Tashigi et un groupe de marines était descendu sur une île nommé Lunas, quelques heures auparavant, et Smoker m'avait empêché de les suivre. Punition pour m'être moqué de Tashigi et de lui-même, à la cantine peu de temps avant. En fait, je n'avais que ce que je méritais.

Dans le journal, un article parlait d'Alabasta, un royaume prêt à s'effondrer. Il n'avait pas plu depuis 3 ans sur ces terres arides et les rebelles se préparaient à attaquer le roi.

En plus, la princesse du pays, Néfertari Vivi était parti en exile et personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle.

Alors que je lisais un article sur des pirates, j'entendis des pas et des voix. Il me semblait qu'elle était loin et effectivement, j'en fus surprise, je découvrais que ces bruits étaient ceux des marines qui revenaient. Mais, ils étaient très loin ! Une rue perpendiculaire au navire s'étirait jusqu'au centre-ville et je pouvais distinguer les hommes qui s'approchaient lentement, suivant Smoker qui trainait un homme et Tashigi qui tenait une nouvelle arme dans les mains, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je me retournais et observais autour de moi, ébahi par mes sens. Jamais, je n'avais vu ou entendu comme cela.

Je repérais le moindre mouvement. Les cordes qui bougeaient au gré du vent, les oiseaux hauts dans le ciel, les nuages … et même les clignements d'œil de mes camarades. De plus, j'entendais leurs chuchotements malgré la distance qui nous séparait et je pouvais percevoir le sifflement doux de la brise qui soufflait sur le navire, s'engouffrant dans les voiles ou entre les barreaux du garde-fou du pont supérieur.

- Hé ! Préparez des cordes ! Nous avons un prisonnier, déclara Smoker en montant à bord.

Laissant de côté ma surprise, j'allai chercher des cordes et revint sur le pont pour attacher le prisonnier.

- C'est qui ? Demandai-je à Tashigi en serrant le nœud.

- C'est un certain Mister 11. Il était en possession d'un Meitô !

- Pourquoi l'avoir fait prisonnier ?

- Il ferait parti de la Baroque Works … Une organisation secrète. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

Je hochais la tête, comprenant que le prisonnier ne voulait rien dire.

Le lendemain, alors que je guettais l'horizon (et c'était un très grand mot) accoudé au bastingage près des escaliers, un marine se précipita sur le pont supérieur pour voir Smoker, confortablement installé sur une chaise, fumant ses habituels cigares.

Ils parlèrent un instant et le marine fit écouter un message au colonel. Un message apparemment intercepté.

- Tashigi ! Appela le colonel.

Il dût hurler plusieurs fois pour que la porte de la cabine ne s'ouvre sur le sergent-chef qui s'élança dans les escaliers, son nouveau katana en main.

- Oui, j'arrive ! Vous voulez un café ? Cria-t-elle.

Avec sa maladresse habituelle, elle trébucha, lâcha son arme, qui vola dans les airs, et roula sur le sol, sonnée. Quant à la lame, je l'entendis siffler et compris qu'elle retombait vers moi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, surprise et sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

Je ressentis un picotement sur mes bras et dans mon dos et avant que je puisse faire un seul geste, un éclair rouge repoussa la lame qui s'envola encore et finalement s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le sol du pont, devant la tête de Tashigi, toujours couchée par terre.

Je restais figé devant ce spectacle.

Une créature, mi dragon, mi serpent s'ébrouait juste devant moi. Rouge-orangé, des cornes retournées vers l'avant, des yeux aussi verts que les miens et une gueule édentée. Ses écailles luisaient sous les rayons de soleil de même que ses griffes noires laquées.

- Incroyable ! Soufflai-je abasourdie.

C'était la même créature que mes tatouages. En fait, _c'était _un des tatouages !

Je regardais alors mes bras et m'étranglais en découvrant que le dragon de mon bras droit avait disparu. Il était _sorti _de ma peau !

- C'est quoi ces choses, Jun ? Cria Smoker.

Je secouai la tête, aussi perplexe que lui et me demandais si la créature reviendrait. Je n'eus qu'à y penser pour que le dragon s'agrippe à mon bras et qu'il se replace de lui-même, retrouvant ainsi sa forme de tatouage.

Sous le choc, je regardais autour de moi. Des marines, Tashigi, Smoker. Ils m'observaient tous plus ou moins inquiet et stupéfié.

Reprenant mes esprits, je remontai l'escalier en silence, doucement. N'osant faire de gestes brusques, pour je-ne-sais quelle raison.

- O-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Tashigi.

- Je vais … me reposer. Je crois que j'en ai besoin.

Ainsi fut fait. J'allais m'assoir sur le lit de ma cabine, dans la semi obscurité.

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, sans réponse valable. Pourtant, en ces temps, ce n'était pas rare qu'on voit des gens avec des pouvoirs.

Et si je savais contrôler ses tatouages, alors je serais capable de me battre et j'aurais la possibilité de faire le tour du monde sans l'aide de personne.

Cette pensée me redonna les sourire et j'entrepris de refaire apparaître la créature. Ce ne fut pas long, je sentis quelque chose glisser sur mes avant-bras et le long de mon dos.

Je pouvais les voir, l'une s'ébroua tandis que les deux autres m'observaient de leurs yeux verts. Si la première m'avait protégée, j'imaginais que les autres le pouvaient aussi. Pouvaient-elles se battre ? Et je me posais tout un tas d'autres questions sur leurs capacités.

Je passais donc le reste de la journée dans ma cabine, m'entrainant. Et les jours qui suivirent.

Je ne sortais que pour aller me chercher quelque chose à manger et je faisais abstraction totale des questions que les marines, Tashigi ou même Smoker me posaient.


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Chapitre Trois**

Je ne ressortis que lorsque Tashigi m'appris que nous allions accoster à Alabasta.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, elle se tenait devant moi, apparemment inquiète.

- Euh, je suis désolé de te déranger … Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu vas vouloir sortir ?

À peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle fut poussée sur le côté, laissant place à Smoker.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Questionna-t-il.

- Entrainement ! Répondis-je tout simplement en mettant mon sac sur le dos.

Je le contournais et descendais sur le pont inférieur où les marines m'observèrent en coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hurlais-je presque.

- C'est-à-dire que tu es restée longtemps dans ta cabine, sans sortir beaucoup, déclara un marine.

- Et alors ? Je m'entrainais, c'est tout. On en est où ? Demandai-je à Tashigi qui m'avait suivi.

Elle me tendit des jumelles tout en répondant.

- Nous ne sommes plus très loin d'Alabasta. C'est grâce au message intercepté que nous avons su qu'il fallait aller dans ce pays pour retrouver le Chapeau de paille.

J'observais l'horizon pour y découvrir la terre de sable qu'était Alabasta. Je n'utilisais pas les jumelles et je commençais à aimer ces nouveaux sens.

En milieu de journée, le bateau avait jeté l'encre et je suivais Tashigi dans les rues de Nanohana, grande ville d'Alabasta. Elle se démenait pour savoir si un marchand avait les papiers du sabre qu'il possédait tandis que j'attendais patiemment qu'elle termine. Mon regard dévia sur un grand pot derrière lequel, semblait-il, des gens se cachaient. Une tête regarda alors par-dessus le pot. Un type avec un long nez. Ses yeux sortirent littéralement de ses orbites quand il me vit et il se baissa rapidement, faisant surement part de ses craintes me concernant. D'autres têtes observèrent, tour à tour. C'était qui ces gens ?

Couvèrent de la tête aux pieds avec des cape et des turbans, il m'était impossible de les identifier.

Smoker passa alors devant moi et déposa, ou jeta, deux hommes par terre.

- Même dans un pays aussi reculé, vous vous acharnez à traquer les pirates et les hors la loi … Souffla Tashigi en voyant les hommes à terre.

- Aucune exception, répliqua Smoker. Tashigi, tu vas les apporter aux autorités locales, Jun, tu restes avec moi.

Je fis la moue et suivis Smoker qui se dirigeais vers un restaurant d'où une petite foule partaient, apparemment déçu. Mais de quoi ?

Il poussa la porte du restaurant et je reculais aussitôt, jusqu'à complètement m'éloigner. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester avec Smoker pour ne rien voir du pays. Dans les rues bondées, des étalages de fruits, des vêtements, des voyantes où autres personnages loufoques.

Après un certain temps, je marchais, les mains dans les poches, dans des ruelles moins encombrées et puis, complètement vides.

Au dessus du centre-ville apparemment, un nuage de fumée et de feu apparut.

La fumée blanche, ce devait-être Smoker. Le feu ? Peut-être que quelqu'un avait pété devant un briquet et Smoker s'était mis en rogne.

J'éclatais de rire en pensant à cela. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être gamine, parfois !

- Je n'ais jamais vu quelqu'un rire comme ça tout seul dans une ruelle ! Et surtout pas une marine ! Déclara une voix derrière moi.

Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec …

- Portgas D Ace ! Soufflai-je.

- Salut ! Tu n'aurais pas vu un gamin avec un chapeau de paille ?

Je me repris et répondis.

- Tu cherches Monkey D Luffy ?

- Oui, tu le connais ?

- Et bien, oui, d'une certaine manière, mais c'est normal, non ? Je suis marine, après tout ! Déclarai-je en m'adossant à un mur.

- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, tu vas vouloir m'arrêter, comme ton colonel chasseur de pirates ?

- Smoker n'est pas un chasseur de pirates, il fait seulement son boulot, tu sais. Mais, c'est vrai que je pourrais t'arrêter.

L'autre plissa les yeux, comme pour me tester.

- Serai-tu capable de me battre ?

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

Je me remis debout et sortis mes mains de mes poches pour rajuster ma casquette.

- Tu juges les gens par leur apparence, répliquais-je. Tu pourrais avoir quelques surprises plus tard !

Et je repris mon chemin.

- T'as l'air sympa ! J'espère qu'on se reverra ! Cria-t-il en s'éloignant dans la direction opposée.

J'en fus flattée, mais je me repris et m'engagea dans une rue qui menait au centre ville.

Je retrouvais Smoker, assis sur un muret détruit, en face de la mer.

- Où étais-tu, Jun ? Demanda-t-il alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui.

- Je me promenais.

- Colonel Smoker ! Appela Tashigi en arrivant. Nous les avons cherchés partout, mais pour l'instant, Monkey D Luffy et sa bande restent introuvables.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? Commença Smoker. La princesse Néfertari Vivi était avec eux.

- Princesse Vivi ? Vous êtes sûr ? Répliqua Tashigi. Ils l'ont surement prise en otage !

- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris. Elle fait pari de leur bande, continua Smoker. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il se passe des choses bizarres dans ce pays !

J'entendis un marine arriver derrière nous.

- Colonel Smoker ! Le prisonnier, Mister 11, a été assassiné sur le navire pendant notre absence !

- Bon, mais où on va ? Demandai-je en me levant. On ne peut pas resté à Nanohana ! Si vous ne les avez pas trouvés, c'est qu'ils sont partis.

- Ne nous énervons pas, fit Smoker. Je sais parfaitement où il faut aller. Le gamin au chapeau de paille à un seul et unique but : Crocodile.

- Crocodile ? Le pirate qui travaille pour le gouvernement ? S'exclama Tashigi.

- Un des sept Grands Corsaires ! Dis-je.

- Oui. Vous savez, je ne peux pas sentir ses sept zigotos et plus particulièrement ce Crocodile.

- Pourtant, il s'est rangé du côté de gouvernement, et donc du côté de la Marine, dit Tashigi.

- Moi, je n'y crois pas à toutes ses conneries. Tu vois, Tashigi, retiens bien ce que je vais te dire ! Et toi aussi Jun ! Un pirate reste toujours un pirate, quoi qu'il fasse !

- Peut-être, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il est mauvais pour autant ! Répliquais-je en fixant l'horizon.

Je m'attendais à ce que Smoker me fasses la morale, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Tu te trompes, déclara-t-il simplement en s'éloignant.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions à Rainbase, attendant encore que le Chapeau de paille se montre.

Nous étions dans un restaurant, au comptoir, discutant. Enfin, Smoker et Tashigi discutaient. Je regardais le fond de mon verre d'eau en soufflant de temps en temps. Smoker ne voulait pas que j'aille jouer dans les Casino et je devais rester avec lui et Tashigi.

- Dites, colonel, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le Chapeau de paille va venir à Rainbase ? Demanda Tashigi.

- Je n'ais aucune certitude, simplement une intuition …

J'abandonnais leur conversation en entendant deux énergumènes crier qu'ils avaient soifs.

_Mais c'est Luffy et le type au long nez !_

Ils vinrent s'assoir à côté de moi et commandèrent leur eau.

Je les observais, un peu surprise de les voir là. J'envoyais un léger coup de coude à Smoker. J'imagine que Tashigi aussi tourna la tête vers les pirates qui firent de même. Pendant un instant, nous nous observâmes et soudain, Luffy et le type au long nez recrachèrent leur eau qu'ils avaient dans la bouche. Je me penchais sur le côté pour ne pas recevoir toute l'eau qui alla mouiller Smoker et Tashigi.

- ON SE TIRE ! Cria Luffy en sortant suivit du long nez.

- Tashigi ! Dis aux marines de se mettre à la poursuite du Chapeau de paille !

Il parti et je sortis plus doucement du restaurant. Tashigi appela toutes les unités et tous les marines s'élancèrent bientôt derrière le Chapeau de paille et sa bande. Je me résignais à les suivre et m'élançais donc derrière un groupe de marine.

- On suit qui ? Demandai-je à un marine.

- Trois personnes ! Une femme rousse, un homme blond et un type au long nez !

Je le remerciai d'un signe de la main et doublais quelques marines. Apparemment, j'avais plus d'endurance.

Bientôt, je vis les hommes en tête voler littéralement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Criai-je.

L'homme blond se tenait devant, faisant voler tous les marines en un seul coup de pied.

- Hé ! Arrête tout de suite ! Hurlai-je.

_C'est le moment d'utiliser mes nouvelles capacités !_

Je m'élançais dans un saut et tendit le bras vers le blond. Un dragon se jeta sur le pirate pour s'enrouler autour de ses jambes. Lorsqu'il me vit, le blond eut des cœurs dans les yeux et il s'effondra par terre, les mains jointes. Faisant complètement abstraction du dragon qui enserrait ses jambes. Les marines en restèrent bouche bée, ne sachant quoi faire.

- Oh, vous êtes si belle ! C'est incroyable !

Je retombais sur mes pieds, juste à côté de lui et me baissais vers son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi ? Tu es pris, crétin !

- Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle ?

Je me relevais et rappelais mon dragon, qui s'agrippa à mon bras.

- Attacher-le, je ne sais pas ! Faites quelque chose ! Je pars chercher les autres ! Hurlai-je aux marines.

J'avais pu voir que la rousse et le long nez était parti dans une ruelle et ils avaient été suivis. Apparemment, ils avaient réussi à s'échapper vu que les hommes étaient ensevelis sous des caisses en bois. Je sautais par-dessus et continuais mon chemin. Et puis, j'arrivais devant le Raindinners, le Casino de Crocodile. J'aperçu Smoker qui allait entrer à l'intérieur.

- Hé ! Où sont-ils ? Demandai-je en m'approchant.

- Ils sont entrés. Je m'en occupe ! Retourne chercher les autres pirates ! Ils ne doivent pas nous échapper !

Je hochais la tête et retournais dans les rues, où je trouvais bientôt Tashigi.

- Ah ! Sais-tu où est le colonel ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Il est allé dans le Casino chercher le Chapeau de paille. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en occupait.

Elle hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

- Sergent-chef ! Sergent-chef !

Un marine se présenta dans le fond de la rue.

- Je vous ais cherché partout ! Venez !

Le sergent-chef s'éloigna et j'allais la suivre quand un homme habillé d'une cape bleu m'interpella.

- Vous revoilà ! Vous êtes merveilleuse !

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas fait prisonnier par la marine ?

- Je me suis échappé, déclara-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Mais, dites-moi, quel est votre joli nom ?

- Sanji ! C'n'est pas le moment ! Cria un petit renne à ses pieds.

Je les observais tous les deux, qui se disputaient et regardais derrière moi. Tashigi n'étais plus là.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais Smoker est avec votre ami, le Chapeau de paille. Et ils sont allés dans le Raindinners !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Et il y a ce Crocodile !

- Et Vivi ? Où est la princesse ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas ! Vivi-Jolie ! Où es-tu ? Hurla Sanji.

Je le frappais derrière le crâne pour qu'il se calme.

- Bon, il faut trouver un plan pour retrouver les autres sans se faire écraser par Crocodile.

- J'ai un plan ! Déclara Sanji.


	4. Chapitre Quatre

**Chapitre Quatre**

Plus tard, nous étions devant le Raindinners, téléphonant à Crocodile. Sanji se faisait passer pour un certain Mister Prince. Un homme de la Baroque Works déclara ensuite à Crocodile qu'il avait capturé Mister Prince. Crocodile mordit à l'hameçon et nous indiqua qu'il arrivait.

- A toi de jouer Chopper ! Dis-je.

Le renne transformer en humain hocha la tête et parti en direction de la place où il mit hors d'état de nuire tous les Millions de la Baroque Works présent.

Ainsi, quand Crocodile arriva, il s'arrêta devant une étendue de corps. Je vis alors une personne que je n'aurais jamais penser voir : Nico Robin. Une personne recherchée depuis 20 ans.

- Viens, c'est le moment ! Déclara Sanji en me tirant vers la porte.

Je montais les escaliers et entendit une espèce d'explosion. Le pont qui reliait la terre ferme au Casino venait d'être détruit. Sanji revint et nous entrâmes dans le Casino.

C'est là, que Vivi nous aperçut.

- Sanji, tu es là ! Il faut aller sauver les autres, ils sont en bas !

- J'ai ramené du renfort ! Dit-il en me regardant.

- Mais, c'est une marine !

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu peux me faire confiance, je viens vous aider !

- Et Chopper ? Où est-il ? Demanda la princesse.

- Il sert d'appât ! Déclara Sanji. Il va s'en sortir, c'est bon !

Nous courions dans un long couloir puis, nous arrivâmes devant des escaliers à moitié détruit. Il menait à une grande pièce qui se remplissait d'eau à vu d'œil.

Mon regard se posa sur la cage où je découvris Luffy, le long nez, la jeune femme rousse, Zoro et Smoker.

Sanji s'élança dans la pièce où un Banana-Croco attendait de manger les prisonniers.

Il le terrassa d'un seul coup de pied. Il changea alors de comportement et eut des cœurs dans les yeux.

- Nami-Chérie, est-ce que tu es tombé amoureuse de moi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes, hein ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il ne vit pas qu'un autre Banana-Croco s'approchait de lui et je sautais en changeant mon dragon en une masse qui s'écrasa sur la tête de la créature. Pendant mon entrainement sur le navire, j'avais découvert que mes dragons pouvaient se transformer en n'importe quoi.

- Wow ! Vous avez vu ça ! S'écria le type au long nez.

- Oh, merci, mademoiselle ! Vous êtes si gentille et si forte ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous sauverais ! S'exclama Sanji avec sa voix mielleuse.

- Cherchez la clé ! Vite ! S'écria Nami.

- Abattez le crocodile qui est arrivé en troisième position, déclara Smoker.

- Ah, ouais et comment … Commença Luffy.

- Smoker, c'est lequel le troisième ? Criai-je.

Le colonel me montra l'un des Banana-Croco qui venait d'entrer. Sanji se mit en position, près à écraser la créature verte.

Je voulu m'avancer vers le Banana-Croco en question, mais un autre s'interposa. Il ouvrit grand la gueule et la fit claquer juste devant moi, près à m'avaler. Je sautais sur sa tête et le frappais avec ma masse. Il recracha une boule blanche qui se fendilla alors.

- La clé pour ouvrir la cage ! S'écria Luffy.

- Mais pas du tout, crétin ! Tu trouves que ça ressemble à une clé ?! Cria le long nez.

Un homme en jaillit, complètement déshydraté et il but l'eau qu'il y avait à ses pieds.

- C'est Mister 3 !

- Ah, enfin je revis ! S'écria le nouveau venu.

Il nous expliqua qu'il avait créé une boule de cire pour se protéger des Banana-Croco.

- Oh, c'est quoi ? Fit-il en se baissant.

- La clé ! M'écriai-je.

- La clé ! Donne-nous la clé ! Cria Nami en passant ses bras au travers des barreaux.

L'homme réfléchit un instant et commença à rire.

- C'est toi, Mister 3 ? Donne-moi cette clé ! Dit Sanji en s'approchant de l'agent de la Baroque Works.

- Hahaha ! Très bien, mais va la chercher ! Cria-t-il.

Il jeta l'objet de nos recherches dans les airs et elle alla se perdre dans l'eau, entre plusieurs Banana-Croco.

- Rah ! Je vais le tuer ! M'écriai-je.

- Non, attends ! Cria le long nez. Il a le pouvoir de faire n'importe quoi en cire ! Il pourrait nous faire sortir sans difficulté !

- Ah, je vois … Souffla Sanji.

Il alla le torturer et l'autre fut obligé de recréer la clé avec son pouvoir du Ciro-Fruit.

- Ah, tu sais que tu es fortiche toi ! S'exclama Sanji en lui collant un papier sur le ventre.

Je me postais devant Mister 3 et lui souris méchamment.

- Bye ! Fis-je en le frappant.

Il retomba beaucoup plus loin, complètement assommé contre un mur.

- Wow ! Quelle force ! Tu l'as explosé ! C'est incroyable ! S'exclama le long nez.

- Je dois t'avouer que je suis aussi surprise que toi !

- Bon, il faut aller à Alubarna ! Mais la passerelle est complètement prise par les Banana-Croco ! Se lamenta Vivi.

- Plus maintenant ! Hurla Luffy. JE NE SUIS PAS CONTENT !

Zoro se tenait à côté de lui sur un crocodile, rangeant son sabre. Derrière eux, tous les Banana-Croco étaient hors d'état de nuire.

- C'est toi qui étais avec la manieuse de sabre à Logue Town, je me trompe ? Demanda le sabreur.

- Tu as raison, c'est bien moi.

Smoker était le dernier à être sorti de la cage et il était submergé par l'eau jusqu'à la taille. J'allais l'épauler quand j'entendis des craquements.

- Vous entendez ? Soufflai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Smoker.

Les murs craquèrent alors plus fort et les fenêtres explosèrent. L'eau s'engouffra dans la pièce et nous avala.

Je perdis Smoker et je du nager à contre courant. Observant autour de moi, cherchant du regard le colonel, je commençais à manquer d'air. Je remontais alors à la surface et m'agrippais au rebord de l'escalier brisé. Je relevais la tête pour découvrir un homme en costume, fumant un cigare.

- Crocodile ! Soufflai-je.

Le Grand Corsaire sourit et se penchais vers moi.

- Où sont-ils ? Qui les a délivrés ?

Je fronçais les sourcils et fis apparaitre mes dragons qui se jetèrent sur l'homme et l'attaquèrent de toute part. Et puis j'envoyais mon pied dans les côtes du corsaire.

- C'est Mister 3 ! Criai-je en riant.

Et puis, un de mes dragons se changea en arme à feu et je visais l'homme. Et je tirais. Je fus surprise par l'explosion qui fut créé. Je plongeais dans l'eau et ressortis sur la berge, dehors, près des autres.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Sanji.

Je ne répondis pas et regardais si Smoker avait été secouru. Soudain, Zoro apparut retenant Smoker. Il le ramena sur la berge et reprit son souffle.

- Mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as sauvé ? C'est notre ennemi ! S'écria Sanji.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaité de cœur ! Répliqua Zoro. Et puis, regarde, il y a cette fille, tu ne va pas la laisser dans l'eau, j'me trompe ?

Je me relevais et passais entre les deux hommes. Je levais les mains et les frappais tout les deux derrière la tête.

- Smoker, ça va ? Demandai-je en m'agenouillant près de Smoker qui toussait.

Il grogna à moitié et se releva pendant que les autres se disputaient déjà.

- Roronoa ! Cria Smoker en pointant son arme sur Zoro qui l'arrêta grâce à un de ses sabres. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de mon capitaine ! Répondis Zoro après un instant.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez pas d'objection à ce que je fasse mon travail ? Fit Smoker.

Je lui envoyais un coup de coude.

- Et voilà ! Tu vois ce que ça donne quand tu sauve la peau d'un marine ? Déclara Sanji.

- On va à Alubarna ! Cria le long nez.

- Dites-moi où est Crocodile ! Hurla Luffy.

- Ah, ça y est, ils sont réveillés ! Expliqua Nami.

Soudain, un bruit de destruction nous fit nous retourner. Le Casino de Crocodile tombait en morceau.

- Oups, je crois que c'est moi qui ai fait ça … Murmurais-je.

L'explosion de mon arme avait du détruire plus que ce que je ne pensais et la structure avait été affaiblit.

Tout le monde me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

Luffy se retourna vers Smoker et se mit en position de combat.

- Ah ! L'enfumeur ! Tu veux te battre ?

- Je ne sais jamais s'il est sérieux où pas … Souffla Smoker.

Tout le monde attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer, sous le soleil couchant.

- Partez ! S'écria Smoker. Ca ne se reproduira pas deux fois, alors partez ! Déclara-t-il.

Les marines à la recherche du Chapeau de paille arrivèrent alors et les pirates se remirent en route, vers Alubarna.

- Tu sais, moi, j'n'ai rien contre toi ! Cria Luffy.

- Tire-toi ! Hurla Smoker en frappant le sol de son arme.

Luffy s'éloigna rapidement et les pirates partirent pour de bon.

- Je crois qu'on va les recroiser … Soufflai-je.

Smoker rangea son arme et les marines nous passèrent à côté.

- Colonel ! Vous les laisser filer ?

- Je suis fatigué, déclara Smoker.

- F-Fatigué ?

Je hochais la tête et m'assis sur le garde fou du lac.

- Rappelez les hommes qui sont partis à leur poursuite, c'est inutile, maintenant, ordonna Smoker. Et appeler le QG, dites leur d'envoyer tous les navires qui stationnerais à proximité d'Alabasta.

- Mais … Colonel, les supérieurs ne voudront jamais envoyer tous ces navires, juste pour une poignée de pirates !

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis !

- J'y vais tout de suite ! Cria le marine en s'éloignant.

Il courait après les soldats qui suivaient les pirates, tout en criant comme un dégénéré.

- Est-ce qu'on va aller à Alubarna ? Demandai-je.

- Ca dépend.

- Et où est Tashigi, au fait ?

- Surement dans le centre-ville, avec les soldats.

Je sautais de mon perchoir et commençais à m'éloigné dans les rues, suivit par Smoker.

J'avais donc retrouvé Tashigi dans le centre ville et nous avions été témoins de la création d'une tempête de sable, au sud de la ville. J'en avais déduis que c'était Crocodile qui se battait contre le Chapeau de paille.

Les gens de la ville avaient pris peur, mais comme le vent soufflait toujours du nord vers le sud, nous n'avions rien à craindre.

Plus tard, Smoker s'était préparé à partir. Sa moto attendait à la frontière de la ville. Tashigi était là aussi, écoutant ce que Smoker avait à lui dire. Je m'approchais, essayant de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Je vais à Alubarna ? Fit-elle. Pour retrouver le Chapeau de paille ? Ou pour prêter main forte à l'armée du roi ?

- A toi de voir … Souffla Smoker. Je te laisse décider de ce que tu vas faire, dit-il en ajustant ses gants. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'en assumerais la responsabilité.

- Mais …

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demandai-je.

- J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler. Je serais en mer pendant quelques temps. Tenez-vous prête, je vous recontacterais plus tard …

- Entendu, fit Tashigi.

- Une dernière chose, Tashigi, soit attentive à ce qu'il va se passer. Quelque soit le sort de ce royaume, il ne faut jamais oublier que tout peut arriver lorsque les temps change.

Tashigi s'éloigna un peu, pensive.

- Jun, fais bien attention à toi, finit Smoker en me regardant.

Il démarra et s'éloigna rapidement sur les dunes de sable.

- Sergent-chef ? Quels sont les ordres ? Cria un marine.

- Nous partons à la poursuite du Chapeau de paille et sa bande. Que tous les hommes se tiennent prêts à lever le camp ! Notre destination est Alubarna !

En quelques heures, les marines s'étaient préparés et nous avions levé le camp dans la nuit. Nous marchions dans le sable et dans le froid, impatient de nous rendre à Alubarna.

Tashigi avançait à côté de moi, observant l'horizon.

- Tashigi, avec notre cadence, on va arriver quand à Alubarna ? Demandai-je.

- Nous devrions arriver dans l'après-midi, au plus tard, en début de soirée.

Je m'étranglais en entendant ça.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vais pas continué à vous suivre ! Déclarai-je en m'arrêtant.

Tashigi se retourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? Retourner à Rainbase ? Ou tu préfère mourir dans le désert ? Tu ne veux même pas aller aider ce pays qui est en guerre …

- Tashigi ! Criai-je, vexée par ses propos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?! Répliqua-t-elle.

Je répondis par un geste de la main. Mes dragons se levèrent aussitôt et sautèrent sur le sable.

- Je vous retrouve là-bas ! Déclarai-je.

- Quoi ?

Les dragons s'entortillèrent entre eux, créant une forme de plus en plus grosse et enfin, après quelques instants, la forme devint un dragon beaucoup plus grand que les autres. Il déploya d'immenses ailes et souffla une haleine brulante par ses naseaux. Les marines autour reculèrent, les yeux exorbités.

Je montais sur la créature.

- Comment fais-tu … ? Souffla Tashigi.

- Je me suis entrainé, découvrant ainsi ce que je pouvais faire. Pas mal, non ?

Je relevais la tête vers l'horizon et le dragon battit des ailes, prenant de l'altitude. Puis, il s'éloigna rapidement de la troupe de marines.

- En route pour Alubarna ! Et bonne chance ! Criai-je en levant le poing.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Chapitre Cinq**

Le dragon ne battait plus des ailes, planant simplement sur des couches d'air chaud. Je pouvais observer le ciel se teindre de couleurs. Le soleil se levait. J'étais au-dessus du fleuve Sandora qui scintillait sous les rayons de soleil.

Dans quelques heures, j'arriverais à Alubarna. Les troupes de rebelles étaient déjà en chemin, c'était évident. Les soldats du roi devaient se préparer à garder les portes de la ville. De plus, les agents de la Baroques Works seraient surement présents aussi.

Quand j'entendis des cris et des bruits de lames, je sus que je n'étais plus très loin de la ville. Les rebelles étaient déjà arrivés. Et effectivement, Alubarna se montra et je pu commencer ma descente vers la cité. Il me semblait que nous étions en milieu d'après-midi.

- C'est parti !

Le dragon poursuivit sa descente jusqu'à frôler les tours. Je pu constater qu'au-dessus de la Grand-Place, un épais nuage de sable recouvrait toute la bataille.

- Hé, toi !

Je n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'un poing vint me frapper la joue. Le dragon se divisa en trois et ils revinrent sur moi. Je tombais vers le sol rapidement et si je ne voulais pas être embroché par les armes des soldats pointé vers le haut, je devais faire quelque chose.

J'essayais aussi de trouver la personne qui m'avait frappé, mais je ne distinguais rien.

Et puis, je pu voir un point, qui se rapprochait à vitesse élevée. Un oiseau ! C'était un oiseau avec une cape blanche et il était monté par un homme.

- Chapeau de paille ! Criai-je.

Mais je fus englouti par le nuage de sable et je me préparais à tomber. Le sol se rapprochait.

- Bon, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions ! M'exclamais-je en me préparant à tomber sur mes pieds.

J'atterris mieux que je ne le pensais et je pus m'apercevoir que j'étais au milieu de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille. Il y avait aussi un homme en cape blanche, tiens la même que celle de l'oiseau … Et Vivi.

- Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Comme un ange tombé du ciel ! S'écria Sanji.

Je m'époussetais et rajustais ma casquette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Nami.

- Je viens vous aidez !

- Encore toi ! Se lamenta Zoro.

Je fis volte-face et me mis en position de combat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, hein ? Tu m'énerves à la fin !

- Zoro ! Tu ne connais pas les bonnes manières ! Cria Sanji. Comment ça se fait que Nami est blessé ? Tu mérites que je t'en colle une !

- Désolé, les amis, j'ai perdu une fois contre lui … Je l'avoue ! Commença Luffy, près à aller se battre contre Crocodile que j'aperçu en haut des créneaux du château. Je vous laisse faire le reste !

Et il s'élança là-haut, dans un combat contre l'un des sept Grand Corsaire.

- Les amis, commença Vivi. Un canon va lancer un boulet qui explosera ici-même, sur la Grand-Place !

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur une princesse anxieuse.

- QUOI ?!

- A 16h30 précise ! La Grand-Place explosera et les dégâts se feront sur cinq kilomètres à la ronde !

- C'est dans à peine 15 minutes ! M'exclamai-je.

Usopp était en train de fondre tellement il s'énervait. Je venais d'apprendre son nom par Chopper qui essayait de le calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire !

- Trouver les artilleurs, déclara Zoro.

- Hein ?

- Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Appuyais-je. Si on les trouve, on trouve le canon ! Et on pourra le désamorcé !

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais ils doivent être loin ! Beaucoup plus loin que la ville ! S'exaspéra Usopp.

- Non, je ne crois pas ! Je pense qu'ils sont tous près en fait ! Répondis Vivi.

Je secouais la tête.

- Mais c'est complètement débile ! Ils mourraient en même temps que l'explosion !

- Ce n'est pas le problème de Crocodile ! Il s'en contre-fiche !

Soudain, derrière Vivi, un homme allait la frapper.

- Vivi !

Sanji et Zoro s'en occupèrent aussitôt. Il reçut un coup de pied et la lame du sabreur en plein dans la figure. Ce fut assez.

D'autres hommes de la Baroques Works, apparemment, apparurent derrière.

- Cette fois, princesse, on vous aura !

Sanji et Zoro se préparèrent tandis que Nami partait cherché le canon.

Et puis tout le monde se mit à courir dans les rues. Je les suivis, observant autour de moi.

Puis, je me rendis compte que je suivais Usopp et Zoro.

- Si Alubarna est rayé de la carte dans 8 minutes, ça veut dire que nous allons subir le même sort ?! S'écria Usopp.

- C'n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions ! Répliqua Zoro.

Et puis soudain, Usopp s'arrêta et pointa du doigt un canon situé plus loin, derrière des créneaux.

- Il est là ! Je le vois ! S'écria le long nez. Mais, on fait comment pour s'y rendre ?

Je m'élançais entre les hommes qui se battaient et sautais sur ceux qui étaient près du mur. Je pus grimper rapidement jusqu'en haut. Apparemment, Zoro avait eu la même idée que moi car il empruntait le même chemin.

- Vous faites partie des rebelles ? Demanda un soldat du roi en brandissant ses armes devant moi.

Zoro s'interposa et le fit tomber.

Usopp arriva ensuite et nous regardâmes le canon.

- Usopp, mets des lunettes, regarde, il est couvert de mousse ! Criai-je.

Zoro, agacé, frappa du pied le vieux canon qui s'effondra.

Nous continuions de chercher quand Usopp se retourna vers moi, un faux crochet doré au doigt et riant à gorge déployée.

- Hahahahahaha ! Bande d'avortons ! S'exclama-t-il avec une voix plus grave.

- Euh … Usopp ? Commençais-je, de marbre devant sa pitrerie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me semble que c'n'est pas le moment !

Zoro ressortit d'un bâtiment au même moment et vint frapper Usopp tandis qu'il l'engueulait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? On est sur le point de se faire exploser, j'te rappelle !

- Mais, je me mets dans le personnage de Crocodile en me demandant où je pourrais cacher un canon ! S'expliqua Usopp.

Zoro le traita de tous les noms tandis qu'Usopp s'était retourné et chantonnait, les doigts dans les oreilles.

- Hé ho ! Fis-je en m'interposant, une main devant le visage de Zoro.

Cela mit fin à la dispute et nous reprîmes le chemin.

Au bout d'un moment, je me retrouvais toute seule dans une rue. Zoro et Usopp devaient s'être éloignés pendant que je visitais un bâtiment et je les avais perdus. Je pris l'initiative de monter sur les toits pour avoir une meilleure vue et je pus constater que dans une rue parallèle, des hommes étaient à terre.

- Mais … C'est la Marine ! M'exclamai-je, reconnaissant les capes et les casquettes.

Je me précipitais en bas pour découvrir une Tashigi bien amochée, entouré de marines morts ou inconscients.

- Jun ? Alors tu es saine et sauve ! Fit Tashigi, apparemment soulagée.

- Bien sûr, je vais bien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandai-je en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle reposa ses lunettes, dont un verre était cassé, sur son nez et m'expliqua.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés, Nico Robin tenait le roi Cobra et je me suis interposée … Mais, pour le moment, il faut à tout prix retrouvé le canon ! Il y a un bombardement prévu pour …

- 16h30, je sais, coupais-je. Je cherchais justement !

- Dépêchons-nous ! Dit Tashigi en réveillant les marines inconscients. Si on veut sauver Alubarna, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !  
Je hochais la tête et aidais les marines à se relever, puis, nous nous engageâmes dans une rue.  
Soudain, un fumigène fut envoyé dans le ciel. Rouge, il se démarquait à merveille.

- Ca y est ! Ils l'ont trouvé ! M'exclamai-je.

- Qui ? Demanda Tashigi hors d'haleine.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et nous primes le chemin de la Grand-Place, endroit qui semblait être le lieu du tir du fumigène. 

Alors que nous venions d'arriver sur la place, Vivi et Usopp nous passèrent devant, apparemment poursuivit par des agents de la Baroque Works.

Tashigi s'interposa et les fis tomber comme des mouches.

- Allez-y, criai-je aux fuyards, on vous couvre !

- M-Merci beaucoup ! S'écria Usopp.

D'autres Millions et Billions arrivèrent alors. Un nombre incroyable.

- Bon, il faut s'en débarrasser ! Criai-je aux marines. On fait ce qu'il faut, c'est compris !

Les marines eurent l'air surpris de voir que je prenais les décisions mais ils hochèrent tous la tête et commencèrent à repousser l'ennemi.

- Tashigi, couvre-moi, le temps que je me prépare ! Dis-je au sergent-chef.

- D'accord !

Elle avait confiance, c'était une bonne chose.

Inspiration. Durant les quelques nuits passé à bord du navire de Smoker, lors de mon entrainement individuel, j'avais faillis détruire le bateau alors que je courais sur le pont pour me dégourdir les jambes.

Expiration.

C'était resté silencieux. J'avais gouté à une technique de combat très efficace.

Inspiration.

Du moins, c'est ce qui me semblait.

Expiration.

Une vitesse accrue. Des gestes précis. On aurait dit une danse invisible.

Je faisais mes pas entre les agents de l'organisation de Crocodile. J'avais simplement à toucher mes adversaires pour qu'ils tombent. Ils ne voyaient rien. J'avais du mal à distinguer mes propres alliés. En fait, ce qui se passait était très simple. Grâce à cette technique, toute ma force était décuplée. Un frôlement et mon adversaire recevait un coup de poing. Un touché et il s'effondrait, recevant un coup de masse. Et si je frappais avec force, mon adversaire n'était plus.

Lorsque je ne vis plus d'agents, je m'arrêtais et m'effondrais à mon tour par terre, épuisée.

- Incroyable ! Comment as-tu fait ça ! S'exclama Tashigi en voyant tous les hommes à terre.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est efficace ! Souris-je.

Elle m'aida à me relever et je m'appuyais sur elle.

- Tashigi, il reste combien de temps ? Demandai-je.

Le sergent-chef sortit sa montre et l'ouvrit.

- Le … Le temps … Le temps est … écoulé … Souffla Tashigi.

- QUOI ?!

Je m'élançais aussitôt vers la tour de l'horloge.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je aux pirates.

- On ne sait pas, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Fit Zoro, assis par terre.

- C'est Vivi, depuis qu'elle est là-haut, elle ne s'est pas montrée ! Expliqua Nami, le regard rivé sur la tour de l'horloge.

Soudain, Vivi apparut.

- Les amis, c'est terrible ! Hurla-t-elle. Le canon est équipé d'une minuterie ! Si on ne fait rien, le bombardement aura lui quand même !

- QUOI ?!

- Aaah ! C'n'est pas vrai ! On s'est fait avoir ! Se lamenta Usopp.

Tout le monde cherchait une idée, sans pour autant en trouver.

- Et si elle explose là-haut, les dégâts seront surement les mêmes que si elle explose sur la Grand-Place, ajouta Zoro.

Et puis, une ombre passa sur nous et se posa sur le bord de l'ouverture de l'horloge.

- C'est l'homme oiseau, déclara Zoro.

- Pell, ajoutai-je.

- Que fait-il ? Demanda Chopper.

Après un instant, l'homme oiseau ressortit, le boulet entre les serres.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Soufflai-je, une main devant la bouche.

Il monta, monta, monta. Aussi haut qu'il put.

_Nos regards rivés sur l'homme oiseau, Pell, qui s'éloignait dans le ciel.  
Les sanglots de la princesse Néfertari Vivi.  
Un acte héroïque._


	6. Chapitre Six

**Chapitre Six**

_Un acte héroïque._

Une explosion, et les tours les plus hautes furent détruites. Les fenêtres des maisons et des bâtiments éclatèrent. Un vent souffla sur Alubarna et des hommes s'envolèrent. Le combat entre les rebelles et les soldats d'Alubarna s'arrêta.

- Il … Il s'est sacrifié ! Murmura Nami.

Nous observions le ciel, horrifiés.

Le bruit des armes, reprit derrière nous. Je me retournais et vis que les rebelles et les soldats continuaient de se battre.

- Mais, ils sont fous ! Hurlai-je.

- Arrêtez de vous battre ! Hurla Vivi. Je vous en pris arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous battre !

- Ils … Ils sont stupides ! Souffla Nami, les larmes aux yeux. Restez pas planté là ! Criai-t-elle à notre adresse. Faites quelque chose !

Elle poussa Zoro et Sanji vers la bataille.

Et puis, soudain, le sol trembla, faisant s'écrouler des bâtiments. Le sol explosa littéralement et un point sortit de terre.

- Mais, c'est … !

- Crocodile ! Cria Chopper.

Le corps de Crocodile retombait vers la Grand-Place.

- Ouais, j'en étais sûr ! Luffy a réussit ! S'écria Usopp.

Et le Grand Corsaire s'effondra sur la place, au milieu des rebelles et des soldats.

- Arrêtez de vous battre ! Hurla encore Vivi.

Une odeur me chatouilla alors les narines. Une odeur qui me redonna le sourire. Et la pluie tomba. D'abord fine et ensuite plus drue. Elle tombait enfin sur le royaume d'Alabasta, le pays de sable.

Les rebelles et les soldats hésitèrent à continuer de se battre. La pluie tombait, il n'y avait donc plus de raison de se battre.

- La folie les quitte, murmurai-je.

Je tendis la main sous la pluie, sentant les gouttes de pluie. J'entendis alors des pas, qui s'éloignaient. Derrière moi, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper et Sanji s'éloignaient.

- Au revoir ! Fis-je avec un signe de la main.

Tous se retournèrent, souriant.

- Oh, regardez les troupes de la Marine !

Tashigi et les autres marines se tenait devant le corps de Crocodile et Tashigi arrêta le pirate. Je m'approchais et m'accoudais sur un marine, exténuée. Il tourna la tête vers moi et eu l'air surpris, mais ne fis aucun commentaire.

- Sergent-chef ! Les pirates sont là-bas, ils sont localisés !

Tashigi se retourna vers le sergent.

- Laissez-les partir.

- Mais …

- C'est un ordre, alors ne discutez pas ! Répliqua Tashigi.

- Mais enfin, Sergent-chef, c'est une chance qu'on ne retrouvera plus jamais ! Profitons-en tant qu'ils sont tous dans les vaps !

- Ca suffit ! S'écria Tashigi. Pour la dernière fois, je vous interdis de les capturer, c'est compris ?!

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Il ne reste qu'à les menottés pour les coffrer ! S'écria un autre marine.

- Hé ! T'as pas compris ?! M'écriai-je, fatiguée. C'est un ordre, on ne discute pas !

Le marine m'envoya un regard noir, mais je l'ignorais royalement, ce qui, il me semble l'énerva encore plus.

Le lendemain, nous étions arrivés au navire de Smoker. J'étais montée sur le dos d'un marine qui m'avait transporté tout le trajet. J'avais dormi, la tête posée sur sa casquette, trop exténuée.

Tashigi s'approcha du navire, tandis que je descendais du marine. Je vis alors Hina, vieille amie du colonel.

- Beau travail, Sergent-chef ! Acclamaient-les marines.

- Bonjour Tashigi, dit Hina lorsque le sergent-chef passa à côté d'elle. Ca faisait longtemps !

- Bonjour, Miss Hina, répondis Tashigi simplement. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer.

Elle monta ensuite les escaliers qui menaient au navire. Je pris le même chemin qu'elle.

- Bonjour, Jun ! Fit Hina.

Je tournais la tête vers elle.

- Bonjour, Miss Hina.

- Tu as l'air plutôt bien, malgré ton exploit !

- Hina est contente ? Demandai-je, moqueuse mais gentiment.

Elle fonça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

Je repris mon chemin et montais les escaliers à mon tour.

- Petite sotte ! S'écria soudain Smoker. Si ça te traumatise au point de chialer, un conseil : deviens plus forte !

Il s'adressait apparemment à Tashigi, retournée sur le pont.

- J'en ai bien l'intention ! Répondit-elle, un instant après, en pleure.

- Prenez en de la graine vous autre ! S'écria le colonel. Voilà un bel exemple de détermination !

Je hochais la tête et le croisait au bout des escaliers.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Smoker, un air faussement désintéressé.

- Je suis fatiguée.

- Peut-être que, pour une fois, tu vas dormir cette nuit, dit-il en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

Je fus surprise qu'il soit au courant pour mes insomnies, mais ne dit rien et m'assis sur le pont.

- Colonel ! Un appel du QG ! Appela un marine.

Hina monta sur le navire et Smoker prit le téléphone. Pendant ce temps, les marines montaient sur le bateau, emmenant aussi Crocodile, prisonnier et tous les Billions et les Millions.

- Ici, le cartier général ! Cria la créature posée sur une table. Colonel Smoker ?

- C'est moi, j'écoute.

- Pour vous récompenser de votre combat contre Crocodile et de sa capture, le gouvernement vous offre une distinction au lieutenant Tashigi et vous-même. Ainsi qu'au soldat Jun, pour s'être occupé des agents de l'organisation secrète.

- Bon, que les choses soient clair ! Commença Smoker. Ni moi, ni le lieutenant Tashigi n'avons combattu Crocodile ! Je vous l'ais pourtant dit dans mon rapport ! Vous écoutiez, ou quoi ?!

- Ce n'est pas tout ! Vous allez tous les trois être promus au grade supérieur !

- Vous êtes sourd, ou quoi ! C'est Luffy au chapeau de paille et sa bande qui ont combattu Crocodile et qui ont démantelé l'organisation Baroque Works !

- C'est inutile, Smoker, déclara Hina. Le gouvernement souhaite étouffer toute la vérité au sujet de la capture de Crocodile. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de reconnaitre que ce sont des pirates qui ont sauvé Alabasta alors que les autorités n'étaient même pas au courant du danger !

_Promus au grade supérieur ? _Me demandai-je, étonnée et fière en même temps.

- La remise des médailles se fera au cartier général, en présence des plus hautes autorités …

Smoker coupa la voix.

- J'n'en ai rien à faire !

- Smoker, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Accepte ! Tu encours de grave sanction si tu ne leur obéis pas ! Déclara Hina.

Smoker continua quand même.

- On aurait bien aimé capturer Crocodile, ça, vous pouvez me croire ! Mais à l'heure où je vous parle, le sergent-chef est en pleur parce qu'elle n'a rien put faire face à lui ! Alors maintenant, vous allez transmettre un message aux vieux débris du gouvernement !

Hina s'approcha de Smoker, les sourcils froncés.

- Je t'en pris Smoker, arrête !

- Dites leur qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Finit Smoker en raccrochant.

Les deux colonels restèrent un instant sans bouger, agacés.

Je me relevais, une idée derrière la tête. Ce n'était pas en devenant sergent que j'allais pouvoir faire le tour du monde ! Je montais dans ma cabine où je pus prendre du repos. J'entendais les sanglots de Tashigi, derrière la paroi de bois. Je me relevais de mon lit pour chercher du regard l'objet enroulé dans un tissu. Je le découvris dans un coin de la pièce, c'est-à-dire, au même endroit où je l'avais posé lorsque j'étais monté à bord du navire de Smoker.

J'expirais bruyamment et me couchais sur mon lit. Le sommeil m'engloutit plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Trois jours plus tard, en pleine nuit, je me trouvais près des navires de Hina, posant des explosifs un peu partout. J'avais entendu Smoker et Hina discuter au sujet du Chapeau de paille, décidant que Hina les coincerait quand ils voudront partir d'Alabasta. Etant en désaccord total avec cette décision, j'étais sorti en pleine nuit du navire et j'avais l'intention de faire exploser les navires.

Alors que je finissais d'installer les mèches et que je les reliais, un marine m'interpella. Il était surement de garde.

- Hé, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Hurla-t-il.

Je ne devais pas illuminer mon visage, ni montrer mes dragons, sous peine de me faire reconnaitre immédiatement. Je restais muette, m'éloignant du navire tout en gardant la mèche avec moi. L'autre commença manifestement à paniquer et il alerta les marines et Hina. Là, je devais faire vite.

Alors qu'ils approchaient, m'encerclant, je sortis mon briquet et fis apparaitre une flamme. Tous s'arrêtèrent devant moi.

- Qui es-tu ? Hurla Hina.

Et j'approchais la flamme de la mèche qui commença à bruler.

- TOUT VA SAUTER ! Hurla un marine.

Lorsque la mèche fut brûlée entièrement, touchant ainsi les explosifs, les navires volèrent en éclat derrière moi. Je commençais à courir vers les marines devant et je sautais pour m'agripper à un mur de maison que j'escaladais pour continuer mon chemin sur les toits.

C'était moins une, mais le Chapeau de paille et sa bande n'auraient pas de soucis à se faire pour s'échapper d'Alabasta.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais de retour au navire de Smoker et je fus étonnée de voir que personne n'avait fait attention à mon absence.

Je m'assis donc sur le pont, attendant que Hina contact Smoker, car j'avais bien l'impression qu'elle ferait part de l'attaque qu'elle venait d'essuyer.

Peu de temps après, le Den-Den Mushi sonna, c'était Hina.

- Smoker ? Demanda la créature.

Le colonel s'assit dans une chaise avant de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hina est très en colère !

- Quoi ?

- Tous … Tous mes bateaux ont été … détruits. Hina est de très mauvaise humeur !

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cria Smoker.

- Quelqu'un, une femme, est venue cette nuit et a posé des explosifs. C'était une marine, j'en suis sûr, nous avons une photo.

Le regard de Smoker se porta sur moi, et je fis semblant de rien entendre en lui faisant un grand sourire.

_Crotte, je ne savais pas qu'il avait pris une photo ! J'espère qu'on ne voit rien …_

- Qui est-ce ?

- Hina est déçue. Je t'envois la photo.

Smoker expira et ferma les yeux, apparemment pensif. La photo nous fut envoyée et elle sortit de l'appareil pour se poser sur la table.

- Mais …

J'avais chaud, très chaud ! S'il me reconnaissait, je n'avais aucune chance de rester dans la Marine et je serais surement punie. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre ma place. Mon rêve ne se réaliserait jamais : faire le tour du monde. Quand Smoker m'avait offert mon Log Pose, il me faisait comprendre que j'avais son soutient. Plus tard, j'avais décidé de devenir marine, pour prendre la mer.

- On ne reconnait rien du tout la dessus ! S'écria Smoker.

Je me levais pour observer la photo. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mon visage. On ne voyait qu'une silhouette devant l'explosion. On pouvait distinguer que c'était une femme et qu'elle était de la marine à cause de la casquette, mais on ne pouvait deviner qui était cette personne qui courait vers le photographe.

- Je n'ai rien d'autre ! Il faut immédiatement informer le gouvernement qu'un imposteur se trouve dans la marine ! Déclara Hina.

- Attend, il n'y avait que nous à Alabasta, n'est-ce pas ?

_KIHAAAA !_

- Oui, mais, j'ai dans mon équipage plusieurs femme qui pourrait ressembler à cette personne, seulement, je ne peux rien confirmer. De ton côté ?

Smoker me regarda encore, pour me tester. Je jouais ma seule chance.

- Pardon ?! Tu penses que c'est moi ! M'écriai-je, jouant la comédie. C'est vraiment vexant ! Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais détruit tous les navires qu'il y avait à Alabasta ? Continuai-je.

Smoker hocha légèrement la tête et répondis à Hina qui devait avoir tout entendu.

- Non, je ne vois pas, déclara Smoker. Mais, c'est un problème, si c'est une marine, elle connait la Marine.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Penses-tu qu'il faudra faire un avis de recherche ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si elle se sent menacée, elle ne se montrera surement plus.

- En attendant, elle s'est peut-être jointe à un équipage de pirates !

Smoker observa un instant la photo.

- Il faut en référé au gouvernement.

- Très bien.

La communication fut terminée. Je ne pris pas le risque de restée plus longtemps avec Smoker et je commençais à m'éloigner quand le colonel m'interpella.

- Jun, es-tu prête à devenir caporale ?

Je fis volte-face.

- Quoi ? Je suis marine de première classe ? M'exclamai-je.

Mon supérieur m'observa comme si j'étais idiote.

- Non, maintenant, tu es caporale. Tu vas donc avoir des hommes sous ton commandement. Mais, fais bien attention. Maintenant, ils dépendent de toi.

Je hochais la tête, reprenant mon sérieux.

- Quand est-ce qu'on repart ? Et où va-t-on aller ? Est-ce qu'on suit encore le Chapeau de paille ? Demandai-je, impatiente.

Tashigi arriva au même moment.

- Tiens, Tashigi ! Reposée ? Demanda le colonel.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

- Où est Hina ?

- Ses bateaux ont tous coulés, déclarai-je.

- Quoi ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Un imposteur dans la Marine, aurait fait exploser tous ses navires. Une femme, qui plus est. Hina doit surement en informer le gouvernement en ce moment, expliqua Smoker.

- Va-t-il y avoir un avis de recherche ? Demanda Tashigi.

- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

- Elle serait automatiquement au courant, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée pour la démasquer.

- C'est vrai, mais personne ne serait au courant qu'il y a un imposteur dans la Marine, ajoutai-je.

Nous restâmes pensifs un instant.

- Alors ? Fis-je.

Smoker releva la tête.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Chapitre Sept**

J'ouvris les yeux, éblouis par le soleil, haut dans le ciel. Je me relevais, m'asseyant sur le sable. Ma casquette était rejetée par les flots incessants de la mer, sur la plage. Je la ramassai et la posais sur mes cheveux mouillés. A l'horizon, rien. Seulement un nuage foncé, loin, très loin, illuminé de temps à autre par un éclair.

- Caporal ? C'est vous ? Demanda un marine qui s'approchait vers moi, longeant la plage. Vous allez bien ?

Je me levais et hochai la tête.

- Je suis bien content de vous trouver là, caporal ! Fit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Y a-t-il d'autres hommes ? Demandai-je en regardant derrière lui.

- Oui, caporal ! Ils arrivent. Je crois que nous sommes seulement une dizaine.

- D'accord, c'est un début. Connaissez-vous cette île ?

L'autre fut négatif.

La dizaine de marines se regroupa devant moi et ils attendirent mes ordres.

Nous étions seuls au milieu de Grand Line, sur une île inconnue, sans vivres, sans rien. Peu de temps avant, le navire de Smoker avait essuyé une tempête particulièrement violente. Des hommes étaient tombés à la mer, dont moi-même. Le courant nous avait apparemment tous ramené sur cette île.

- Que fait-on caporal ? Demanda un homme.

Je relevais la tête vers lui, puis vers la montagne qui surplombait toute l'île.

- Nous devons trouver de quoi communiquer avec la Marine, pour pouvoir rentrer. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un sur cette île, allez savoir ! Mettons nous en route ! Dis-je en m'aventurant dans la jungle.

L'île n'était pas très large et formait apparemment une demi-lune. Nous la traversâmes sans nous en rendre compte et lorsque je poussais le dernier buisson, je fis un pas un arrière.

- Chut ! Ordonnai-je aux marines qui parlaient.

Tous s'approchèrent pour mieux voir et nous avions tous un endroit pour regarder la baie en contre bas.

- Mais, c'est le navire du Mugiwara ! S'exclama silencieusement un marine.

- Oui, je me demande ce qu'ils font là …

Ils commençaient à grimper sur le bord de la falaise et je sortis mes jumelles de mon sac que j'avais miraculeusement gardé.

- Oh ! Regardez, le Chapeau de paille à une nouvelle personne dans son équipage ! M'exclamai-je. C'est … Nico Robin !

- Nico Robin ? Elle a failli tous nous tuer à Alabasta !

- Je sais bien !

Les pirates passèrent par un chemin pas très loin de nous, nous incitant à la plus grande discrétion.

- Caporal ! Nous pourrions voler leur bateau et indiquer à la Marine qu'ils sont coincés sur l'île ! Déclara un marine.

Je fis volte-face et lui jetai un regard noir.

- Non, on ne laisse personne n'importe où ! Et on ne vole pas le navire de quelqu'un ! Qui t'as appris ces manières ? Et puis, ils trouveraient forcément un moyen de partir, et nous ne ferions qu'attirer leur foudre !

Des cris m'interpellèrent alors. On entendait des chèvres et les pirates avaient l'air de se battre avec.

Effectivement, en nous approchant, nous pûmes constater que des chèvres attaquaient les pirates au milieu d'une clairière.

- ARRETEZ ! Hurla alors Chopper en se transformant.

- Caporal ! Souffla un marine, apparemment pas confiant.

Au même moment, un vieil homme tomba de l'arbre qui se trouvait au milieu de la clairière et se cacha dans les buissons d'où Zoro l'en sortit. Mais le vieil homme s'évanouit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait caporal ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Chut !

- Mais …

Chopper alla voir l'homme évanouit.

- Oh non ! Son cœur s'est arrêté ! S'écria-t-il.

Tous les pirates se tournèrent vers Zoro.

- Zoro ! Réprimanda Luffy.

- Démon ! Ajouta Usopp.

- Quelle horreur ! Se lamenta Nami.

- Marimo ! Insulta Sanji.

- Meeeh ! Firent les chèvres.

- Attendez … ! J'n'ai pas … ! Essaya Zoro.

- Bouffon ! Fis-je.

- HEIN ?!

Je sortis du buisson et m'époussetais.

- La Marine ! S'écria Nami.

J'allai protester quand les marines qui étaient avec moi, sortirent des buissons en encerclant les pirates et en pointant sur eux leurs armes.

Je restais de marbre devant cette scène.

Zoro sortit ses sabres et Sanji se mit en position. Chopper s'occupaient du vieil homme.

- Hé ho ! Commençai-je.

Mais les marines armèrent et Zoro attaqua. Avant que l'un de ses sabres ne touche un marine, mon dragon l'avait arrêté, s'enroulant autour de la lame.

- Je pourrais bien briser ta lame ! Dis-je à l'adresse de Zoro.

Soudain, des bras apparurent sur mes membres et sur les autres marines et je fus tenu en respect. Je posais mon regard sur le nouveau membre d'équipage du Chapeau de paille.

- Lâche-moi, dis-je.

- Comment as-tu eu ses tatouages ? Demanda fortement Robin.

Au lieu de répondre, mes deux dragons restés avec moi, s'agrippèrent aux bras qui me tenaient et griffèrent la peau des membres, faisant apparaitre des filets de sang. Les bras disparurent aussitôt.

- Fais disparaitre cette chose ! Ordonna Zoro en agitant son sabre.

Le dragon revint sur moi rapidement, en même temps que les deux autres qui reprirent leur place initial.

- C'est finit, oui ? Criai-je aux marines. Je ne vous ais jamais demandé de les attaquer !

- Mais …

- Ne discute pas !

- Ah ! Douce fleur ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir ! S'exclama Sanji.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Usopp. Si ce n'est pas pour nous.

- Nous avons fait naufrage. Je crois qu'il y a plus important pour l'instant, dis-je en montrant du doigt le vieil homme.

Finalement, les pirates avaient fait leur camp devant la maison du bonhomme et les marines, étaient restés plus loin. Nous étions au milieu des arbres, dans une petite clairière.

- Caporal, que faisons-nous ? Demanda un marine.

- Et bien, pour l'instant, je crois que nous devrions nous reposer.

- Mais, pour les pirates ?

- On ne discute pas ! Fis-je. Par contre, il va nous falloir de quoi manger. Cinq personnes restent ici, les autres, allez chercher des provisions !

- Oui, caporal !

Je pris un chemin entre les arbres et allais me promener dans la forêt, écoutant les chants des oiseaux. Je passais tout l'après-midi ainsi, au milieu de la nature. Alors que j'observais le ciel se teindre d'orange, je percutais quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que … ? S'écria quelqu'un.

Je relevais la tête pour découvrir Zoro, un sac dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question !

Il leva un sourcil.

- Je me suis perdu.

- Je le savais ! Sourire-je. Je vais t'aider.

Nous prîmes donc le chemin qui menait à la maison du vieux, au début, dans un silence complet puis …

- Pourquoi tu n'essais pas de nous capturer ? Demanda soudain Zoro.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

- Parce que … j'ai tendance à penser que vous n'êtes pas des ennemis, dis-je. Et puis, ajoutai-je, j'ai mieux à faire.

- Tu pourrais être vu comme une traite à la Marine, non ?

- Peut-être !

La maison du vieil homme se dessina enfin, au grand soulagement de Zoro. Je m'arrêtai à la lisière du bois, devant la maison, dans la pénombre du début de la nuit.

- Tiens, une revenante ! Fit Usopp, sur le toit.

- Est-ce que tu viens nous aider ? Demanda Nami. Nous en avons bien besoin ! Le vieux nous prend pour ses esclaves ! Plus on fait de chose pour l'aider et plus il nous en donne !

Luffy était par terre, tirant la langue comme un animal.

- Mmmh ! Fatigué ! Sanji ! Manger !

- Je suis désolé, j'en ai déjà trop fait pour vous, en vous ramenant votre manieur de couteau à beurre.

Je reçu un regard meurtrier de la part du sabreur.

- Il s'est encore perdu ? Je le savais, déclara Nami.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda une voix plus loin.

Robin.

- Je suis caporal de la Marine, sous les ordres du colonel Smoker et du sergent-chef Tashigi, dis-je. Caporal Jun.

- Comment as-tu eu ses tatouages ? Continua-t-elle.

Elle savait apparemment quelque chose, cela devenait de plus en plus perceptible.

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? Demandai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Chapitre Huit**

Elle eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

- Ce sont des tatouages-totem. Je croyais qu'ils n'existaient plus aujourd'hui, je me suis trompée.

Les autres pirates se massèrent autour de nous, voulant autant que moi en savoir plus. Ils s'installèrent par terre, et j'en fis autant. Robin avait l'air d'un professeur racontant une histoire à des petits enfants.

- Ces tatouages-totem existaient il y a des siècles. Ils en existaient de différentes sortes. Insectes, mammifères, oiseaux, etc.

- De la viande ? Demanda Luffy.

Sanji le baffa derrière la tête.

- Et il existait aussi le dragon. Le plus puissant de tous. Celui que tu possèdes … Finit-elle en hésitant une seconde.

- Mais pourquoi, s'ils ont disparus, je me retrouve avec l'un d'eux ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment faisait les gens pour les posséder ? Demanda Nami.

- Je l'ignore, c'est une question qui reste encore sans réponse. Cependant, la plupart des gens pensaient que les détenteurs des tatouages étaient choisis par ceux-ci.

- Comment des tatouages peuvent-ils choisirent ? Répliqua Nami, toujours aussi curieuse.

Robin ramena une de ses mèches derrière son oreille ce qui, apparemment, fit fondre littéralement Sanji.

- Les créatures possèdent une certaine conscience. Je n'en sais pas plus la dessus, seulement qu'ils ont l'esprit protecteur envers leur hôte. C'est-à-dire que, même si l'hôte n'est pas conscient, la créature pourra la défendre.

- Oui, je peux confirmer ! Fis-je. L'un de mes dragons m'a protégé, c'est aussi à ce moment que je les ai découverts.

Robin hocha la tête.

- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent disparaitre ? Demanda Chopper.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Robin.

- Et c'est normal que ces … choses puissent se transformer en n'importe quoi ? Demanda Zoro en faisant un mouvement du menton vers moi.

Robin parut troublé un instant.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, la plupart des écrits concernant les tatouages-totem, ont disparues. Mais, j'imagine que c'est une faculté propre à ce tatouage-totem. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce pouvoir-là.

- Et est-ce que tout ça aurait un rapport avec ceci ? Demandai-je en montrant mon bracelet d'or.

Robin se pencha pour l'observer.

- C'est incroyable ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Je l'ai hérité, après la mort de mes parents. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

On aurait dit qu'elle hésitait, puis, elle expliqua.

- Ce bracelet apparaissait dans les documents que j'ai pu lire. Il appartenait à une famille de porteur de dragons. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais s'il était dans ta famille et qu'en plus, tu possèdes le dragon … Alors tu serais la descendante d'une famille très respecté de l'époque. Comme des demi-dieux. Mais, on ne retrouve aucunes traces des descendants de cette famille.

- Oh ! Jun est une déesse ! Ce n'est pas étonnant ! S'exclama Sanji des cœurs dans les yeux.

Je me levai, un peu choquée par toutes ses révélations. Mes ancêtres étaient donc de supposés demi-dieux, ayant pour tatouage-totem le dragon. Mes parents ne pourraient jamais m'en dire plus, s'ils savaient seulement quelque chose. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas de place au fond de moi. C'était Smoker mon père, même si entre nous, on ne montrait pas beaucoup de lien père-fille.

- Merci, Robin. J'en sais maintenant un peu plus sur mon passé. Mais, je crois que je préfère aller de l'avant. Le passé ne me concerne pas, dis-je. Je vais retourner au campement, ils doivent m'attendre.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne, Jun-Chan ?

- Non, merci, Sanji, ce serait bizarre d'arriver là-bas, accompagné d'un pirate ! Répondis-je en souriant.

Il se roula par terre derrière le groupe et je m'enfonçais dans les bois, direction le campement, dont j'entendais déjà les échos des voix des marines.

- Caporal ! Nous nous inquiétions ! Fit un marine en me voyant arriver.

- J'étais … Dans la forêt, beaucoup plus loin, répondis-je en affichant un sourire.

Un marine me donna un fruit trouvé dans la forêt. Je croquais dedans, me remplissant un estomac vide depuis un bon deux jours.

- Bon, écoutez, commençai-je, si la bande u Chapeau de paille est ici, nous avons donc presque cent pour cent de nos chances de voir un navire de la Marine.

- Nous pourrons rentrer !

- Oui, mais d'abord, il faut nous reposer. Y a-t-il des blessés ?

Personne ne pipa mot.

- Très bien, alors bonne nuit, je prends le premier tour de garde, j'irais réveiller l'un d'entre vous quand j'irai dormir.

Je m'installai sur une souche et observais le ciel, les sens aux aguets, même si je ne craignais rien. J'attendis un certain temps avant d'entendre les marines ronfler. Ils s'étaient couchés sous des arbres, sans un mot. Ils m'obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, suivant les règles de la Marine. Je n'en avais jamais fait autant. Je n'avais jamais suivis à la lettre les ordres donné par mes supérieurs. Du moins, les consignes n'étaient pas tout à fait respectées. Mes pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à Smoker et Tashigi. 2taient-ils seulement vivants ? Cette question forma une boule dans ma gorge. Depuis que nous nous étions échoués, je n'avais pas pensé à ce qui avait pu arriver.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions encore sur l'île, n'ayant vu aucun navire de la Marine. Nous avions instauré des territoires sur l'île : les pirates d'un côté et les marines de l'autre. En fait, j'en avais eu l'idée pour éviter tout problème. Pourtant, ce jour-là, alors que j'observai dans mes jumelles l'horizon, je vis arriver un navire.

- Ca y est ! Un navire de la Marine ! Fis-je, m'adressant aux soldats derrière moi.

Les marines observèrent alors l'horizon. Mon sourire s'éteignit lorsque j'aperçu …

- Il y a … Il y a une dizaine de navires ! M'exclamai-je. Ils sont cachés dans la brume ! Ils attendent apparemment.

Il me fallut à peine cinq secondes pour comprendre.

- C'est un piège ! M'écriai-je en rangeant mes jumelles dans mon sac.

- Caporal ? Que faisons-nous ?

- Nous descendons.

Notre petite troupe descendit donc la falaise et nous nous retrouvâmes sur la plage, devant le navire qui avait jeté l'encre près du bateau pirate.

J'entendis que sur le navire, des marines nous avaient vus et une échelle de corde fut jetée.

- Allez-y, dis-je aux marines qui s'exécutèrent.

Lorsque ce fut mon tour, j'allais mettre les pieds dans l'eau, quand le Chapeau de paille et sa bande arrivèrent.

- Hé ! Vous êtes avec eux ? Demanda Nami.

Je fis non de la tête, silencieusement.

Le sergent du navire Marine commença un petit speech, disant aux pirates de partir tout de suite car les marines n'étaient pas assez forts contre eux. Usopp tomba dans le panneau et parti cherché des vivres et Robin, qui manquait à l'appel.

- Vous devriez partir maintenant ! Il fait un temps superbe derrière la brume ! Déclara le sergent.

- Non, s'écria Luffy après un instant. Si j'étais dans la Marine, j'essaierais de nous battre même avec un seul bateau !

Le sergent parut décontenancé.

- Lu-Lu-Lu-Luffy ! Cria Usopp qui descendait la montagne entouré de soldats de la Marine.

- Il y a déjà des hommes sur l'île ! Pesta Nami.

Zoro voulut sortir ses sabres, mais le caporal apparemment, lui ordonna de ne rien faire, sous peine de voir Usopp mourir.

- Bien joué, caporal ! Félicita le sergent sur le navire.

D'un signe de la main, les soldats qui étaient avec le caporal mirent un genou à terre et armèrent.

- Bande de lâches ! Pestai-je en murmurant. Je ne peux rien faire !

Alors que le sergent allait donner le signal, un navire pirate descendit la montagne. A son bord, Robin, le vieux Zenny et des chèvres de l'île. Pendant ce cours instant d'inattention, je subtilisais les armes des soldats grâce à mes dragons sans bouger. Personne ne sut que c'était moi, sauf les pirates qui m'envoyèrent un regard entendu.

Le bateau de Zenny fendit la plage au milieu des soldats qui tenaient Usopp et s'écrasa sur les flots. Le navire prenait le large.

- Wou-Hou ! Super, le vieux ! S'écria Luffy.

- N'exagère pas trop … Souffla Sanji.

- Non, parce que son cœur s'est peut-être arrêter ! Ajouta Zoro.

- Comment peux-tu dire de telles atrocités ! Se lamenta Nami.

Chopper prit peur et cria vers le navire du vieil homme :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Sergent ! L'équipage du Chapeau de paille se prépare à faire quelque chose ! Cria le caporal toujours par terre. Appelez les renforts du Capitaine Moore !

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, ledit sergent se retourna vers lui, une arme à la main.

- TA GUEULE ! Hurla-t-il en tirant.

L'un de mes dragons dévia le tir en protégeant le caporal et je montais alors sur le navire de la Marine et posais pied sur le pont.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dis que je t'offrirai la moitié du trésor ? Le Capitaine Moore ne doit pas être au courant de ce qui se passe ici ! Continua le sergent.

- Sergent ? Demandai-je à l'interpellé.

Celui-ci se retourna vers moi et ne put rien dire. Mon poing s'écrasa sur sa figure et il s'étala par terre.

- Espèce de profiteur ! Insultai-je. Tu fais honte à la Marine ! M'écriai-je. Comment oses-tu tirer sur un des tiens !

Mon pied était posé sur sa figure. Il me repoussa d'un coup de poing dans le tibia et se releva.

- Qui es-tu ? Hurla-t-il.

- Caporal Jun, à votre service ! Ironisai-je en envoyant mon pied sous son menton. Le sang gicla mais, à ma grande surprise, il restait debout. Il se jeta sur moi et me frappa le visage avec violence et rage.

Un de mes dragon se jeta sur lui et le griffa, ayant changé ses griffes déjà aiguisées en pointe de lame, coupante comme des rasoirs.

Me relevant, j'attrapais une corde qui trainait par terre et frappais mon adversaire dans les côtes à plusieurs reprises, puis le ligotais comme une limace.

Les autres marines se faisaient attaquer par des chèvres, ce qui me redonna le sourire.

J'eux le gout du sang dans ma bouche et je sentis un filet du liquide rouge glisser au coin de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon menton.

- File-nous donc cette vermine ! S'écria Luffy.

Je balançais le sergent ligoté dans le navire de Zenny et Luffy l'envoya valdinguer jusqu'aux navires qui attendaient dans la brume.

- Tir parfait, Luffy ! S'écria Usopp.

- Merci, commença Nami en me regardant.

- Ne me remercier pas, c'est grâce à vous que nous avons put connaître ce scélérat ! Fis-je.

Les pirates hochèrent la tête.

- Caporal ! Un appel du Capitaine Moore ! Fit un marin en cherchant le caporal du navire.

- Je vais le prendre, dis-je.

Il me donna l'escargophone sans poser de questions, mais hésitant tout de même.

- Caporal Jun ! Indiquai-je.

- Caporal Jun ? Qui est-ce ?

- Aucune importance. Que voulez-vous ?

- Passez-moi le Mugiwara !

Je donnai la créature au Chapeau de paille qui le posa par terre.

- Je suis le capitaine Moore de la Marine. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à capturer ce Zenny, qui vit sur cette île ! Mon seul but était de t'attraper au nom de la justice ! Expliqua le capitaine. Toutefois, pour vous remercier de nous avoir remit la vermine de notre corps, je vais vous laisser le choix du lieu de la bataille ! Maintenant, mettez les voiles ! Nous vous attendons !

- Nous étions justement en train de penser à partir ! Nous arrivons bientôt vers vous ! Répondis Luffy.

Et puis, le navire pirate s'éloigna tandis que les pirates faisaient leur adieu à Zenny, le vieil homme.

- Caporal, que faisons-nous ? Demanda un marine. Nous devons les suivre ?

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, il y a une dizaine de navires qui les attendent là-bas !

- Très bien, caporal !

Lorsque les pirates arrivèrent près des navires de la Marine, Luffy indiqua l'épaisse brume qui se trouvait plus loin. Et tous les navires disparurent dans ce nuage blanc.

- Bonne chance, pirates ! Soufflai-je.


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**Chapitre Neuf**

- Ca y est ! Je le vois ! Criai-je aux marines sur le pont.  
J'étais installé sur le nid de pie, observant l'horizon. Le navire de Smoker approchait.  
Peu de temps après avoir quitter les pirates, nous avions dû aller chercher les marines tombés à la mer après que leurs navires se soient écrasés sur les rochers qui se trouvaient dans la brume indiquée comme lieu de bataille par Luffy. Et puis, j'avais pus faire mon rapport au gouvernement et seulement après j'avais appelé Smoker pour lui annoncer que nous étions en vie, les marines et moi. Il avait eu l'air soulagé et nous avait indiqué un endroit sur la mer où nous pourrions nous rencontrer.  
Je sautais sur le pont et attrapais mon sac posé contre le mât.  
- Comment les voyez-vous sans jumelles ? Demanda un jeune marine.  
Je me retournai vers lui avec un sourire sadique.  
- J'ai arraché les yeux d'un aigle et je me les ais suis greffé !  
Le marine avala sa salive, naïf.

Quelques minutes après, les deux navires de la Marine se tenait côte à côte et je pu grimper à bord de celui de Smoker, suivit de près par les soldats qui étaient avec moi.  
- Jun, je suis si contente que tu ailles bien ! S'exclama Tashigi en s'approchant.  
- C'n'est pas une petite tempête qui va me tuer, quand même ! Dis-je en souriant.  
- As-tu fais ton rapport ? Demanda simplement Smoker.  
Je hochai la tête, habitué à ce manque total d'intérêt.  
- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Jun ! S'écria Tashigi en me donnant un paquet.  
Mon regard tomba dans celui de Smoker qui leva légèrement le sourcil.  
- Merci, Tashigi !  
Je déchirais le fin papier qui enveloppait la chose et le laissait tomber par terre.  
- Je l'aime ! M'exclamai-je.  
C'était un gilet à capuche dans les tons rouge et orangé. La capuche se révélait être la gueule d'un dragon et les manches, ses pattes. Deux fines cordes en tissus blanc ressortaient de la capuche pour la serrer au besoin.  
- Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Dit-elle.  
Je relevai la tête et ouvrais la bouche pour parler.  
- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie, expliquai-je, trop sérieuse.  
- Comment ça ? Demanda vivement Smoker, soudainement inquiet.  
Un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres"  
- Je veux prendre une longue et bonne douche, alors merci de me laisser en paix !  
Tashigi, Smoker et les autres marines hochèrent la tête devant ma détermination.

Je pris le chemin des douches en passant par ma cabine où j posais mon nouveau gilet et où je prenais ma serviette.  
En entrant dans les douches, mon regard se posa sur le grand miroir au dessus du lavabo. Ou plutôt, sur mon reflet dans le miroir. Cheveux longs, trop longs, la peau sale à cause des quelques jours passés sur l'île, de petites égratignures un peu partout, montrant que je m'étais aventurée dans les bois et une chemise trouée et tachée de sang.  
Je lâchai un long soupire et entrais dans une des cabines de douche où je me déshabillai. Lorsque l'eau coula sur ma tête et mon visage, un souffle de bien-être m'envahit.  
- On dirait que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris de douche, soufflai-je.

Après m'être frottée et rincée, je sortis de la cabine en mettant ma serviette autour de mon corps et m'observai encore dans le miroir.  
_'Faut que je fasse quelque chose pour ces cheveux_, pensai-je.  
J'ouvris la porte des douches toute grande et sortis sur le pont supérieur, encore trempée et enroulé dans ma serviette. Je posais les mains sur la rambarde et me penchai légèrement par dessus, de sorte que tout le monde puisse me voir.  
- Hé, quelqu'un sait couper les cheveux ? Demandai-je aux marines sur le pont inférieur.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ma petite personne. Les marines se regardèrent un instant puis, quelqu'un leva la main, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Moi, je sais faire ça ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Je remarquai alors qu'un filet de sang dégoulinait de son nez.  
- Toi ? T'es un bon à rien ! Non, moi, je sais couper les cheveux ! Répliqua un autre, faisant une hémorragie externe.  
Et ils commencèrent à sa battre pour savoir qui vinerait me couper les cheveux.  
- CA SUFFIT ! Hurla alors Tashigi en arrivant sur le pont. JE vais venir te les couper.  
Un murmure triste parcourut l'assemblé.  
- Merci, répondis-je simplement en retournant dans les douches.  
Je sortais les ciseaux et la brosse à cheveux quand Tashigi entra.  
- Alors tu ne veux plus de tes cheveux si longs ?  
- J'ai chaud.  
- Attaches-les !  
- 'Sont trop longs ! Répliquai-je en lui tendant la paire de ciseaux. Coupe-les à ce niveau là, dis-je en montrant mes cheveux sous mes omoplates.  
Dans le miroir, je la vit qui regardait un instant mes mèches et puis, elle commença la découpe.  
- Tu sais quoi ? Fit-elle au bout d'un long silence.  
- Non.  
- Quand Smoker a compris que tu avais disparut en mer, peut-être pour toujours, l'autre jour, il avait l'air inquiet à en mourir.  
Je fis une grimace, sûr qu'elle me charriait. En voyant ma tête, elle sourit et continua.  
- Je peux t'assurer qu'il était à cran ! Il en a même oublié de fumer ses cigares pendant toute une journée !  
- Je ne te crois pas !  
- Tu devrais, parce que je dis la vérité.  
Je baissai le regard sur mes mains, et les observais un peu trop intensément.  
- Tu t'es inquiétée toi aussi !? S'exclama Tashigi en me regardant, le sourire jusqu'au front.  
Je me repris immédiatement et balbutiai quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même pour moi.  
- Non, pas du tout ! Menti-je.  
- C'est normal, après tout, on aurait nous aussi, put y passer … Murmura-t-elle en posant la paire de ciseaux sur le bord du lavabo.  
- Finit ? Demandai-je, brisant un silence gênant.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
Je regardai dans le miroir le résultat et fus entièrement satisfaite. Cheveux longs, mais moins qu'avant !  
- Elastique, demandai-je en tendant la main comme un chirurgien.  
Tashigi me donna l'objet de ma demande et je pu attacher mes cheveux, maintenant secs.  
- C'est impressionnant, souffla Tashigi.  
- Quoi ?  
- On dirait que tu as grandit d'un coup !  
- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Demandai-je, prête à lui sauté dessus.  
Elle prit la fuite dans le couloir en refermant la porte de la salle des douches.

Smoker avait été inquiet, alors. A ce point là ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, pas du tout.  
Je sortis des douches et passais dans ma cabine où je laissai ma serviette sur le lit. Je passais mes sous-vêtements et sortis un tee-shirt sans manches, blanc avec écrit « Marine » dessus en bleu. J'enfilai un autre short jaune et remis mes chaussures, puis sortis sur le pont.  
- Tiens, Jun ! Viens voir, par-là, un instant ! M'interpella Smoker qui m'attendait apparemment.  
Je m'approchais de sa chaise et le regardais. Il avait l'air serein.  
- Regarde, le gouvernement nous a envoyé ceci, commença-t-il en me tendant une feuille.  
Je faillis m'étrangler en voyant mon avis de recherche. Oui, oui, mon avis de recherche !  
- Tu te souviens, cette femme qui avait détruit les navires de Hina ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse pour autant. Eh bien, elle est recherchée comme imposteur.  
- Ah, oui … Répondis-je en regardant le nom inscrit : « Ikasamashi »  
La photo était la même que celle que Hina nous avait envoyée. Quelque chose me frappa. La récompense. Elle s'élevait à un nombre inconnu, mais comportait tout de même six zéro et trois chiffres changés en points d'interrogation.  
- Ils ne savent pas combien mettre pour la récompense ? Fis-je.  
- Non, apparemment. Au fait, le gouvernement nous a contactés quand tu étais dans la douche, ajouta-t-il, changeant de sujet.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu passes du rang de caporal au rang direct de sergent-chef !  
J'ouvris des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Sergent-chef ?! Ils me faisaient sauter une étape ! Ca ne s'était jamais vu, auparavant !  
- Woah ! C'est génial !  
Smoker eu un sourire et se leva.  
- J'ai autre chose à te dire, commença-t-il. Ca ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais c'est ta mission.  
- Ma mission ?  
- Demain, tu pars pour Jaya, tu vas répertorier tous les pirates qui s'y trouvent.  
- QUOI ?! Non, mais ça va pas, non ? Qui a donné l'ordre ? Je viens juste de revenir et tu m'envois dans une expédition immédiatement après !  
- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le gouvernement qui en a donné l'ordre.  
- Ah. Mais, pourquoi moi ? Et puis on ne fait jamais ça dans la Marine, que je sache !  
- Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire exactement de quoi il s'agissait, mais je pense qu'ils cherchent juste à se faire une idée. Et s'ils t'ont choisi toi, c'est parce que tu es jeune, et tu pourrais passer pour n'importe qui. Tu n'obéis presque jamais aux ordres, donc …  
Je croisais les bras.  
- Ah, bah, d'accord ! Fis-je arrogante. Et si je ne veux pas ?  
- Ils ont mentionné une punition qui coute très cher !  
J'avalai ma salive.  
- Ok, c'est bon, je vais y aller.  
Smoker sourit et descendit sur le pont inférieur ou il donna des ordres.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, teintant d'orange le ciel et la mer. Mon sac était près : armes pour passer inaperçu, carnet de notes, argent, livres. J'avais pensé à tout, je crois.  
- Je vais rester combien de temps là-bas ? Demandai-je tout haut en soupirant.  
- Smoker m'a dit que tu y resterais minimum trois jours ! Annonça Tashigi en s'approchant.  
- Trois jours ? C'est beaucoup pour répertorier quelques pirates ! Me lamentai-je.  
- Tu ne connais pas Jaya, hein ?  
Je fis non de la tête. Comment pouvais-je connaitre ?  
- C'est une île infestée de pirates, tu ne t'ennuieras pas, je peux te l'assurer ! Et je suis même certaine que tu vas rester plus longtemps que prévu. En plus, il y a plusieurs villes qui regorgent de hors-la-loi !  
- C'est bizarre ces plans, déclarai-je en posant les mains sur le bastingage.  
- Comment ça ? Demanda Tashigi.  
- Tu trouves que c'est normal que le gouvernement m'envois là-bas ? Moi, non, en tous cas.  
Tashigi resta muette.  
- Je vais essayer d'aller dormir un peu, pour être en forme demain, annonçai-je en prenant les escaliers.  
Lorsque je refermais la porte de ma cabine, je m'assis par terre, le dos contre le bois.  
_C'est totalement absurde ! Pourquoi envoyer une marine dans la gueule du loup ?! Il y a quelque chose là-dessous, et je suis sûr que Smoker sait ce que c'est !  
_Après un instant, quand je sentis mes yeux se fermer, je m'allongeais dans mon lit et m'endormis aussi sec. C'était étonnant d'ailleurs …

Le lendemain, j'étais prête à partir, debout sur le bastingage, attendant que la barque qu'on me laissait soit complètement descendu.  
- Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ? Demanda Smoker en arrivant.  
Je tournais la tête vers lui.  
- Hein ?!  
- Ton tee-shirt … Annonça-t-il.  
C'est vrai qu'il y avait écrit « Marine » en grosses lettres. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté …  
- Tiens, Jun, met ça par-dessus, comme ça, tu seras incognito ! Déclara Tashigi en me donnant le gilet-dragon.  
- Ah, bonne idée ! M'exclamai-je en le passant par-dessus mon haut.  
Je souris à mes supérieurs et/ou ma famille et sautais dans la barque.  
- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas vous rapprocher encore ? Demandai-je en observant Jaya au loin.  
- Non, ce ne serais pas discret du tout ! S'écria Tashigi.  
- Bon, alors on revient te chercher dans combien de temps ?  
Je sortis un escargophone de mon sac, faisant passer le message.  
- Bonne chance, sergent-chef, Jun ! S'écrièrent les marines alors que je m'éloignais.

J'avais mal aux mains à force de ramer et le courant m'éloignait encore de l'île. Agacée, je me levais et insultais la barque.  
- Espèce de sale planche mouillée ! M'écriai-je. C'est une insulte, ça ?  
Alors que je me posais des questions sans intérêt, une ombre passa sous mon petit navire. Aussitôt, je me rassis dans le fond du petit navire.  
- J'avais totalement oublié que nous étions sur Grand Line, y a des bêbêtes partout !  
L'ombre repassa et je fis apparaitre mes dragons qui prirent en charge les rames. La vitesse fut telle, que le haut de la barque se souleva et je du me tenir à mon siège.  
- Houhou !  
Et puis, l'île se rapprocha, un peu trop vite à mon goût …  
- AAAAAAAH !  
La barque explosa littéralement en touchant le sable et je me retrouvais sur la plage, sur les fesses, quand même saine et sauve.  
- Pfiou ! C'était moins une ! S'exclama un pêcheur que j'avais aperçu un peu plus tôt.  
Je lui souris bêtement et me relevais en m'époussetant.  
- Bon, c'est par où la première ville ? Demandai-je. Je suis pressée !  
- Vas vers le sud, en suivant la plage, tu trouveras une ville qui s'appelle Mock Town ! Répondit-il.  
- Merci ! Fis-je en prenant direction sud.  
Je remarquais alors que mon Log Pose indiquait le ciel. Oui, oui, le ciel. Smoker m'avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais douter d'un Log Pose, mais je ne savais que penser.  
Je laissais ce léger problème de côté et suivit la plage qui se transformait tantôt en rochers, tantôt en sable.

Après quelques heures de marches, je me retrouvais au port d'une ville : Mock Town.  
Tous les navires amarrés étaient des bateaux pirates. Tashigi avait raison !  
- Il était temps ! C'est bizarre, le pêcheur il est loin quand même … Me dis-je.  
- Bonjour, vous voulez une pomme ? Demanda alors un homme affalé sur son cheval.  
Je frôlai la crise cardiaque, mais repris mon souffle et l'observais un instant. Il avait l'air sale et malade, autant que son cheval d'ailleurs !  
- Heu, non merci, je ne veux pas de pommes ! Répondis-je.  
_C'est trop louche ! On dirait qu'elles sont empoisonnées !_  
- Ah, d'ailleurs, quel est votre nom ? Demandai-je alors.  
- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? Demanda-t-il.  
Je restais de marbre, un ange passa.  
- Je … Parce que … Juste comme ça, voyons ! Souris-je.  
- Non, tu ne peux pas avoir mon nom, ca ne te regarde pas ! Fit-il en s'éloignant.  
Je soufflai, agacée et commençais à entrer dans la ville.  
_Bon, j'ai intérêt à faire attention à ce que je fais, parce que sinon je pourrais bien me faire couper la tête ! _Pensai-je.  
Ce qu'il fallait, c'était attendre que quelqu'un dise le nom de la personne. C'était plutôt facile, non ?!

Le lendemain, je n'vais qu'un seul nom. Un pirate plutôt sympa et très, TRES, naïf me l'avait donné.  
Je marchais dans une rue, pestant silencieusement, quand un homme grand comme ça commença à se battre contre un autre, plus petit et qui ne voulais apparemment pas d'ennuis. Pourtant, ce fus rapide, il se fit démolir.  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû le battre ! S'écria un passant, s'adressant au colosse. C'est un homme de Roshio !  
_Roshio ? C'est qui celui-là ? Jamais entendu parler … Ah, si ! Sa prime s'élève à 42 millions de Berrys !  
_Je passais rapidement mon chemin tout en prenant note.  
Je m'asseyais alors contre le mur d'un bar-restaurant, sous une fenêtre et reprenais mes notes. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Un panda au toilette, des cigares de Smoker, les lunettes de Tashigi, des navires de guerre, le chapeau de paille de Luffy et ah, oui ! Le nom des deux pirates qui m'avaient donnée leur nom.  
De mon sac, je sortis un fruit que je croquais tout en regardant mes dessins débiles. En une seule journée, j'aurais dû amasser plus de noms que ça, et pourtant.  
Des rires et des cris se firent entendre à l'intérieur du restaurant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda un passant à un autre.  
- Un lynchage en public ! C'est Bellamy.  
Soudain, la fenêtre sous-laquelle j'étais assise, explosa littéralement et je reçu des morceaux de verre et … des gouttelettes de sang.  
- HE HO ! Hurlai-je en me relevant rapidement et en passant par la fenêtre pour aller voir dans le restaurant. Ca ne va pas non ? J'veux bien que vous vous battiez ! Mais, y a des limites ! Vous ne connaissez pas le dicton : « La liberté de l'un s'arrête là où commence celle des autres » ?! Nan, mais c'n'est pas vrai, ça !  
Tout le monde me regardait, surpris. Et puis, je reconnu Nami et Luffy à mes pieds. Il y avait aussi Zoro par terre un peu plus loin. Nami me regardait, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
- C'est qui celle-là ? Une de vos amies ? Demanda un grand blond au regard méchant : Bellamy.  
J'attrapai Luffy par le col puis, Zoro et je sortis dehors, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour fuir, voyant bien qu'ils étaient dans de sales draps. Nami suivit prestement et lorsque nous fûmes dehors, j'allais chercher mon sac que je repassais sur mon dos, en me calmant les nerfs. Oui, parce que, c'était pas comme si je n'avais pas flippée, hein !  
- Ces crétins n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt pour se défendre ! C'n'est pas croyable ! Pesta Nami en les regardant se relever.  
Je lui tapotais l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et ramassais le chapeau de paille de Luffy.  
- Merci, quand même, ajouta Nami.  
Je posais le couvre-chef sur la tête du capitaine pirate qui me remercia et sourit à la navigatrice.  
- En fait, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, j'en avais juste vraiment par-dessus la tête !  
- Encore toi ? Se lamenta Zoro en me voyant.  
Pour toute réponse je lui tirai une grimace qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.  
Un homme commença à parler à Luffy, de ses rêves et de la piraterie. « La Nouvelle Ere, c'est n'importe quoi ! » disait-il.  
- Luffy, on y va ! Fit Nami. Jun, tu nous suis ?  
Je hochai la tête et commençais à avancer derrière Zoro.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda-t-il lorsque je fus à sa hauteur.  
- Une mission.  
- Quel genre ?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
Il souffla et nous fûmes bientôt rattraper par Luffy et Nami.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette ville pourrie ? Demandai-je.  
- Nous sommes venu chercher des informations sur l'Île Céleste, mais … Commença Nami en serrant les dents et les poings. Apparemment, c'est une idée très drôle, pour certain.  
- Je suis de ton côté Nami, mon Log Pose indique très clairement le ciel, lui aussi ! Et on m'a appris à ne jamais douter d'un Log Pose.  
Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite d'avoir du soutient.  
Lorsque leur navire fut en vue, Sanji nous accueillit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.  
- Nami-Chérie, tu es de retour ! S'écria-t-il. Et il y a aussi Jun, notre déesse !  
- Ho ! Luffy, Zoro, dans quel état vous êtes ?! S'écria Usopp.  
- UN DOCTEUR ! Hurla Chopper.  
- C'est toi ! Va les aider ! S'écria Usopp en frappant le petit renne.  
Je restais en bas du navire, n'osant pas monter, quand Zoro se pencha par-dessus bord et me tendit sa main.  
- Tu viens avec nous. Et ce n'est pas une question.  
- Mais, j'ai des choses à faire …  
- On va aller sur l'Île Céleste, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?  
J'attrapais son bras et il me hissa sur le navire, où Sanji s'écrasa à mes pieds une rose dans les mains.  
- Accepte cette magnifique fleur, prouvant mon amour pour toi !  
Je le frappai à la tête et il s'étala par terre.  
- C'est bon ? Tu as repris tes esprits, Sanji ? Demandai-je.  
- Alors tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Usopp.  
- Oui, apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix, dis-je en regardant Zoro.  
- Et puis, combien de monstres avez-vous combattu cette fois ? Demanda Usopp.  
- Juste un pirate ! Mais, c'est bon, l'affaire est réglé ! Fit Luffy.  
- Parlez pour vous ! Pesta Nami. NON MAIS ! Vous auriez quand même pu vous défendre ! Je ne sais pas moi ! NON ! Vous auriez dû raser la ville juste pour m'avoir mis en rogne ! Hurla-t-elle.  
- Hé, Nami, vous avez trouvez des informations sur l'Île Céleste ? Demanda Chopper qui s'occupait des blessures de Luffy et Zoro.  
- L'Î-le-Cé-les-te ? Répéta Nami avec une tête enragée.  
Chopper fut terrorisé.  
Je souris en voyant un équipage aussi original.  
- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette stupide île ! S'écria Nami. Tout le monde a éclaté de rire quand j'ai prononcé son nom ! QU'EST-CE QUE CA A DE SI AMUSANT ?!  
Usopp utilisa une technique de faux sang et Chopper, en pleure, utilisa son Guard Point pour se transformer en boule de poil.  
- Hé, bien ! Il y a du remue-ménage ! S'exclama une voix.  
Robin monta à bord, des sacs en main.  
- Tu étais où ? Demanda Luffy.  
- Je suis allé chercher des vivres, des vêtements et des informations.  
Usant de son pouvoir du Fruit du Démon, elle passa une carte à Luffy.  
- ROBIN ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! Hurla Nami, encore énervée. C'est toi qui nous as parlé de cette Île Céleste !  
- JUMPING POINT ! S'écria Chopper en se transformant et en sautant par-dessus bord.  
- Chopper !  
Je m'appuyais contre le bastingage, perdant le fil de la conversation. Zoro alla chercher Chopper et le ramena sur le pont.  
- J'ai cru que c'était la fin ! Déclara-t-il en respirant fort.  
- Ah, Chopper, maintenant je suis épuisé à cause de toi ! Se plaignit Zoro.  
- Mais, c'est Nami qui …  
- QUOI ?! COMMENT j'étais ?!  
Chopper se cacha derrière moi et je dû calmer Nami.  
- Hé, regardez, c'est le navire de Masira ! S'écria Usopp.  
- Qui est Masira ? Demandai-je.  
Soudain, j'entendis un drôle de bruit, comme des ondes.  
- Vous entendez ? Demandai-je.  
Sanji et Luffy se tournèrent vers moi, en faisant non de la tête.  
Le navire qu'Usopp avait vu se rapprocha et le son s'arrêta.  
- C'est fini, fis-je.  
Lorsque les deux navires furent tout proches, les capitaines se parlèrent un instant. Luffy commença mal son discours.  
- T'as une sale gueule ! T'es de quelle race ?  
- JE SUIS HUMAIN ! Hurla l'autre.  
Après s'être disputé un instant, le capitaine qui ressemblait plus à un songe qu'à un humain, prit un micro et commença à crier dedans.  
- SOUND WAVE ! Hurla-t-il.  
Il émettait des ondes sonores si fortes que son propre bateau se détériorait.  
- Attention ! Criai-je. Si les ondes sonores viennent jusqu'au Vogue Merry, il va casser aussi !  
Et comme pour appuyer ma déclaration, les planches du pont grincèrent.  
- Vite, il faut s'éloigner des ondes sonores ! Cria Nami en donnant un poste à chacun.  
Le Vogue Merry prit rapidement la fuite et nous fîmes bientôt hors de portée des ondes.


	10. Chapitre Dix

**Chapitre Dix**

- WOAH ! S'écrièrent Luffy, Usopp et Chopper en apercevant un château en bois.  
En fait, c'était une plaque de bois peinte.  
- Vous ne voyez pas que c'est du flan ? Demandai-je en posant les mains sur le bastingage.  
- Un rêveur, hein ? Fit Sanji.  
À peine le navire eut-il accosté que Luffy était déjà dans la petite maison derrière le tape-à-l'œil. J'e entrais à mon tour, observant l'intérieur de la maison en pierre.  
- Luffy, dis-je, tu sais que c'n'est pas bien d'entrer chez les gens sans permission ?  
- Mais, il n'y a personne ! Se défendit le Chapeau de paille.  
- Raison de plus !  
Il ressortit finalement et alla voir près de l'eau, tandis que Nami lisait l'histoire de Norland le menteur au reste du groupe.  
Un gros « Plouf ! » nous surpris tous et un vieil homme sortit de l'eau. Usopp se jeta à l'eau pour récupérer son capitaine tandis que Sanji allait s'occuper du nouveau venu qui commençait à attaquer.  
J'allais aider Usopp à remonter le noyé quand je vis du coin de l'œil, le vieux s'écrouler à terre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandai-je. C'est Zoro, hein ?! Il aime bien faire peur aux pépés !  
Il essaya de se défendre, en vain, bien sûr.

Après quelques instants, Chopper s'occupait du vieux bonhomme dans la maison, entouré de tout l'équipage. Enfin, il manquait Robin qui, je crois, était restée sur le navire.  
Je m'assis sur une grosse souche et pris le livre posé dessus. Celui que Nami avait lu tout à l'heure. La couverture semblait plutôt vieille … et l'histoire aussi.  
- « Norland le menteur », lis-je tout haut.  
Au même moment, deux singes arrivèrent par un chemin qui longeait la forêt. L'un deux était celui qui créait des ondes sonores destructrice avec sa voix. Je fermai le livre et le reposais sur la table.  
- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Demandai-je.  
Le singe aux longs cheveux verts se retourna vers moi.  
- Le boss ! Où est le boss ? Demanda-t-il, bientôt imité par son compagnon.  
- Il est dans la maison, mais soyez discret, il est malade, je crois. Chopper s'en occupe, il est médecin ! Expliquai-je.  
- Merci ! Firent-ils en cœur, les larmes aux yeux, en s'élançant vers la maisonnée.  
Je n'avais pas tout compris, mais bon.  
Un cri retentit dans la forêt.  
- C'est quoi ça ? Soufflai-je en me levant.  
Il recommença et s'éloigna. Ce n'était vraiment pas un cri comme les autres ! Quelles créatures se cachaient dans le bois ? Nous étions sur Grand Line, après tout …  
Je m'approchai de l'orée de la forêt, pesant le pour et le contre, autrement dit : je vais voir, ou je ne vais pas voir ! La curiosité l'emporta et j'entrais sous les immenses arbres.  
Il faisait frais et plus sombre à cause du feuillage dense des plantes. Des odeurs toutes différentes me chatouillèrent le nez et je pouvais clairement entendre, ne serait-ce que le vrombissement des abeilles, qui butinaient les fleurs à quelques mètres de moi. J'avançais un peu, curieuse de rencontrer la chose qui avait poussé ce cris des plus mystérieux.  
J'entendis alors de nouveau, le cri mais cette fois, beaucoup plus loin. Je me précipitais vers sa source, sautant par-dessus les racines, les troncs d'arbres morts qui jonchaient le sol.  
Lorsque je m'arrêtai, attentive aux différents sons, le cri retentit encore, juste au-dessus de moi.  
Levant la tête, je découvris un oiseau coloré, avec une tête bizarre.  
- C'est toi, alors ?  
Pour toute réponse, j'eu droit à un cri qui ne me parut pas très sympathique. Un bourdonnement parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles, s'intensifiant toutes les secondes. Et je le vis, un essaim complet ! Ils me fonçaient dessus, apparemment bien décidé à en découdre !  
- KIHAAAAAAAA !  
Je pris littéralement mes jambes à mon coup et fis demi-tour hurlant comme une folle. Je courais comme une dégénérée au travers de la forêt, manquant de me casser la figure, avec des bourdons aux fesses. Et puis, comme la lumière au bout du tunnel, la sortie de la forêt. Je bondis par-dessus les buissons qui bordaient le bois et c'est là que je vis le Chapeau de paille et sa bande, assis autour du vieux monsieur, apparemment réveillé. Ils me regardaient tous de travers, se demandant …  
Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je trébuchais et m'étalais face contre terre (mangeant au passage quelques brins d'herbe).  
- Euh … Jun, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Nami en m'aidant à me relever.  
Je m'époussetai machinalement, comme j'avais pris l'habitude de faire lorsque j'étais morte de honte et j'allais gentiment m'assoir à côté de Luffy qui me tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement. Je remarquais qu'il commençait à faire nuit, teintant de orange le ciel.  
- Hum … Je disais donc, qu'il vous faudra passer par le « Knock Up Stream », répéta le vieux bonhomme pour moi.  
- Bon, ben, c'est facile alors ! S'écria Luffy.  
- Non, pas vraiment, fit alors Nami.  
Elle se leva pour s'expliquer.  
- Sur Grand Line, on ne sait où on va que grâce aux Log Pose ou aux Eternel Pose, commença-t-elle.  
- Mais tu ne sais pas où tu vas exactement le nord et le sud n'existe plus … Finis-je en regardant dans le vague.  
- Exactement !  
Le vieux hocha la tête et parti vers sa maison, pour revenir avec quelque chose enroulé dans un tissus.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sanji.  
Le vieux retira le tissu et … je ne vis rien, car une certaine Nami se posta devant moi, apparemment très intéressée.  
- Hum … Nami ?  
Elle se retourna, les yeux étincelants.  
- Quoi ? Réussit-elle à articuler.  
Je pu voir que sur la table, se trouvait une cloche et un oiseau en or. Un oiseau qui ressemblait très étrangement à l'oiseau de tout à l'heure.  
- Hé, papy ! Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Demanda Usopp.  
- Je plonge tous les jours et il y a quelque année, j'ai trouvé ça, expliqua-t-il, mélancolique.  
Tout le monde s'émerveillait devant ces trésors.  
- Mais, ça ne nous dit pas comment garder le … sud, articulai-je en regardant Nami qui bavait.  
- Et bien, justement, si ! Cet oiseau, commença-t-il.  
- C'est celui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, avant de me faire attaquer ! M'écriai-je.  
- Tu l'as vu ? S'exclama-t-il.  
- Ben, oui ! Mais, continuez !  
- Et bien, cet oiseau est toujours tourné vers le sud, c'est pour cette raison qu'on l'appel l'Oiseau du Sud, d'ailleurs.  
- Toujours ? Répéta Zoro.  
- Toujours. Et il pourrait vous aider, seulement, il faut l'attraper !  
- Faisons des groupes, on gagnera du temps ! C'est demain que nous partons pour le prochain « Knock Up Stream », si on le rate, le Log Pose n'indiquera plus l'île et nous ne pourrons jamais y aller.  
Tout le monde se leva et Nami créa des groupes.  
- Zoro, Robin, Jun ! Luffy, Chopper ! Sanji, Usopp et moi-même ! C'est bon ? Cria-t-elle, prête à trouver de l'or.  
Les trois groupes s'enfoncèrent donc sous les arbres, alors que la nuit finissait de tomber sur Jaya.

Robin et Zoro avançaient entre les arbres et je les suivais, quelques pas en arrière, ayant peur de me faire encore attaquer par les bestioles de la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, ne sachant où aller, nous nous arrêtâmes, attentif au cri de l'oiseau recherché.  
- Où est cet oiseau de malheur ? Pesta Zoro en regardant autour de lui.  
Le cri bizarre retentit alors, comme pour nous prouver la présence de l'Oiseau du Sud. Zoro et Robin s'élancèrent vers le son et je les suivis.

Pendant presque toute la nuit, nous traversions la forêt de par et d'autre et Zoro dût se battre contre des espèces de cafards géants.  
Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde se retrouva entre des arbres.  
- Pas de chance ! Fit Zoro. On n'en a même pas vu un seul !  
- Nous si, mais on n'a pas pu s'en approcher à cause des bêtes ! Se plaignit Luffy assis sur une souche.  
- Bordel ! On n'est même pas capable d'attraper une bestiole à nous sept ! Se lamenta Usopp.  
- Faut dire qu'il ne se montre pas beaucoup ! Avouai-je.  
Soudain, un Oiseau du Sud se posa sur une branche au-dessus d'Usopp.  
- Il a l'air de bien se moquer de nous ! Fis-je en regardant l'oiseau sauter sur la branche.  
- « Vous ne m'attraperez jamais, bande de nazes ! » Traduisit Chopper.  
- Quoi ? Articulai-je en lançant un regard meurtrier à la bestiole.  
L'oiseau avait l'air de bien s'amuser quand deux bras poussèrent sur ses ailes, l'enserrant, puis, une troisième sur la branche qui jeta la bête par terre.  
- Voilà, il suffisait que je le voie ! Expliqua Robin.

En sortant de la forêt, Luffy clamait notre victoire quand il découvrit …  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? Pestai-je en voyant les dégâts. KIHAAAAAA !  
La Vogue Merry était complètement cassé en deux.  
- REGARDEZ ! QUI A OSE FAIRE CA ?! Hurla Usopp en apercevant la même chose que moi.  
- Hé, je l'ai déjà dit !  
Les deux singes furent ramené sur la rive, et j'appris, un peu tard à mon goût que celui aux cheveux verts était Shoujou et l'autre Masira. Le Masira de la dernière fois.  
- Je suis désolé ! Fit le vieux en se relevant. Il nous reste du temps ! Avez-vous attrapez l'Oiseau du Sud ?  
Zoro montra la créature qu'il tenait par les pattes.  
- LUFFY ! L'or a été volé ! S'écria Nami.  
- Ce n'est pas grave … Souffla le vieux.  
- Hé, Luffy ! Appela Zoro en montrant un emblème peint sur la maison.  
C'était une espèce de face ronde avec un sourire et un œil caché.  
- L'emblème de Bellamy … Expliqua Nami.  
Luffy se releva, rajusta son chapeau, l'air sérieux.  
- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Zoro.  
- Non, ça ira.  
- Luffy, ne tente rien de stupide ! S'écria Nami. Il ne nous reste que trois heures avant le levé du soleil !  
- Si je longe la côte, est-ce que j'arriverai jusqu'à la ville de tout à l'heure ? Demanda Luffy.  
- Oui, tout à fait ! Affirma Robin.  
Luffy se mit en marche. Et l'on sentait que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.  
- Luffy, tu peux prendre quelques provisions qu'il y a sur cette liste ? Demanda Sanji.  
- Sanji ! Ne lui rajoute pas des choses à faire !  
- J'y vais, moi ! Me proposai-je.  
Nami me regarda puis hocha la tête.  
- D'accord, mais dépêchez-vous ! Trois heures, pas plus, sinon, nous manquerons notre seule chance de voir l'Île Céleste ! Insista Nami.  
Je hochais la tête et pris la liste de Sanji, puis suivit Luffy qui partit en courant.  
- Hé, Luffy, on pourrait y aller en volant si tu veux ! Fis-je tout en courant.  
- Comment ça ?  
Je fis apparaitre mes dragons qui s'assemblèrent et se transformèrent en un dragon plus grand et pouvant voler.  
- WOAH ! C'est génial !  
Il sauta dessus et je m'assis derrière lui.  
- Je te laisse conduire, Luffy !  
On aurait dit un petit garçon devant un super jouer. Le dragon monta, monta jusqu'au dessus des arbres de la forêt et Luffy longea la côte tout en faisant faire des pirouette à la créature.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans Mock Town, prêt à remplir notre mission chacun.  
- Prêt ? Demandai-je.  
- Ouaip !  
Et il s'engagea dans une rue, vers le bar où Bellamy se trouvait très certainement. De mon côté, j'allais chercher les ingrédients de Sanji, passant par des boutiques - fermées, évidemment.  
- C'est fermé, mademoiselle ! Hurla un marchand.  
- Je sais, mais c'est très important ! Je peux vous payer … disons moitié plus ! Dis-je, impatiente.  
Les volets se refermèrent d'un coup et j'entendis que le bonhomme ouvrait tout un tas de cadenas.  
- Bonsoir, mademoiselle ! De quoi avez-vous besoin ?  
Je lui souris et entrais dans la boutique où je choisi tous les légumes, les viandes, les épices, etc. que Sanji demandait.  
- Ce sera tout ? Demanda le marchand.  
Je hochai la tête et lui donnai l'argent dû.  
- Mais, et notre accord ? Demanda-t-il, voyant que je lui donnai le prix habituel.  
- Mais, monsieur, vous n'avez signé aucun document ! Fis-je, très convaincante.  
Des bruits de bagarres se firent entendre, à l'autre bout de la ville.  
- Bon, Luffy est en train de se battre, alors, au revoir et merci ! Dis-je en reprenant des mains l'argent.  
- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, VOLEUSE !  
Je m'élançais dans les rues parallèles en riant comme jamais.  
Et puis, je retrouvais Luffy, immobile au milieu d'une place, le poing en sang.  
- Finit ? Demandai-je en m'approchant.  
Bellamy était complètement enfoncé dans le sol, inconscient.  
Je me baissai et l'observai.  
- Il est en très mauvaise état ! Tu ne l'as pas raté ! Dis-je en me relevant. Il a même la marque de ton point dans la joue.  
- Hé, Bellamy, arrête de blaguer ! Fit La Brosse Bleue, perturbée.  
Luffy reposa son chapeau sur sa tête.  
- Bon, ça c'est bon, je l'ai ! Ca aussi, ça aussi et ça aussi … Moi, j'ai tout, tu vas chercher l'or ? Demandai-je en rangeant la liste de Sanji.  
- Hé, Bellamy ! Fais-nous ton show habituel ! S'écria La Brosse Bleue encore.  
Luffy partit vers le bar-restaurant, pendant plusieurs minutes. Je restais silencieuse, entouré de tous ces pirates bouche-bée.  
- Hé, Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je impatiente. On va être en retard !  
- J'arrive !  
Il ressortit, le sourire aux lèvres, un sac sur le dos.  
- Bon, c'n'est pas trop tôt ! Nami va nous égorgé si on ne revient pas à temps !  
Et puis, nous prîmes le chemin inverse, sous les regards abasourdis des pirates.  
- HE, CONNARD ! REGARDE, JE SUIS TOUJOURS LA, TU VOIS ! Hurla le pirate aux cheveux bleus. OU TU VAS CHAPEAU DE PAILLE ?!  
Luffy s'arrêta et leva le poing.  
- Où je vais ? Répéta-t-il. Dans le ciel ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Luffy, y en a un là ! Criai-je.  
Luffy sauta sur l'arbre et attrapa l'insecte.  
- Hahaha ! J'ai attrapé un Hercules ! S'écria-t-il, tout content. Il faut qu'on le montre aux autres !  
Je hochai la tête et nous repartîmes vers le navire.  
Lorsque le Vogue Merry se montra, Nami nous engueula pour avoir passé trop de temps.  
- Regardez ! C'est un Hercules ! Clama Luffy, ignorant Nami.  
- On a perdu un temps fou pour le trouver ! Fis-je.  
Je regrettai amèrement. Nami n'était pas contente du tout.  
- Je croyais que tu allais le résonner ! Hurla-t-elle.  
- Ouah ! C'est terrible ! S'exclama Luffy en regardant le Vogue Merry.  
Il portait maintenant des ailes et une queue d'oiseau.  
- Le Vogue Merry, version volant ! Expliqua Usopp.  
- IL VOLE ?! Fit Luffy.  
- OUAIP !  
- J'ai comme une petite appréhension quand je vois ça … Dit Nami.  
- Moi aussi ! Ajouta Zoro.  
La Vogue Merry ressemblait un poulet, sauf qu'un poulet, ça vole pas haut !  
- Faut dire qu'un pigeon, ça vole mieux qu'un poulet ! Avoua le sabreur.  
- C'N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE, CRETIN ! S'écria la navigatrice.  
- Ah bon ? Fis-je.  
- Tu vois ? Demanda Zoro, voyant que j'avais la même idée que lui.  
Je hochai la tête.  
Luffy monta sur le navire et commença à l'observer sous toutes ses coutures.  
- Bon, comme Luffy nous a fait perdre du temps, il serait temps que nous partions ! Dit Nami en montant à son tour.  
- Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'au Knock Up Stream ! S'exclamèrent Shoujou et Masira.  
Je les remerciais et attrapais le bras que Zoro me tendait pour monter sur le nouveau Vogue Merry.  
- Bon, l'Oiseau du Sud est là ! Tout le monde est à bord ? On y va ! Ordonna la navigatrice sans attendre de réponse.  
Et le Vogue Merry, prit son envol. Euh, non, pas vraiment, mais bon … 


	11. Chapitre Onze

_- Salut ! C'est Jun qui vous parle :D_  
_- Tu fais la présentation à la place de Auteure ?_  
_- Chut ! Alors, c'est de nouveau la chapitre Onze ..._  
_- Si on peut dire ..._  
_- Ben, oui, parce que vous comprenez, Auteure était pas contente du tout de voir son courriel bloqué ! Alors, elle a décidée de nous sauver et de se créer un nouveau compte !_  
_- Ouais, et aussi, et ben, ça se peut qu'elle poste moins souvent que d'habitude à cause de ses examens de fin d'année, un truc comme ça ..._  
_- J'peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_  
_- Mais arrêtez ! Auteure ne veux pas que vous vous présentiez avant d'arriver dans ses Fics, sinon, ça casse le ... TRUC !_

_Bonne lecture :D_

_- Tu vois, elle mets toujours ça à la fin !_  
_- Ouais, mais maintenant, c'est plus la fin, si ?_  
_- Euh ..._

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

**Chapitre Onze**

Le Vogue Merry naviguait sur les flots, plein sud, escorté par les bateaux de Masira et Shoujou. Luffy s'amusait à tourner la tête de l'Oiseau du Sud dans une autre direction, mais la bête ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner la tête vers le sud.  
- BOSS, ça craint ! Les nuages sont là plus tôt que prévu ! Hurla un homme sur le bateau de Masira.  
Shoujou envoya ses marins dans l'eau pour repérer le courant qui nous mènerait le plus rapidement possible sous les nuages.  
- Courant marin à 12:00 ! S'écria un plongeur.  
- Créature gigantesque à 10:00 ! Cria un second.  
- Courant à 9:00 ! Ca pourrait être un tourbillon ! S'écria un autre.  
Le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus et les vagues se firent plus violentes.  
- Attention, accrochez-vous bien !  
Un tourbillon se forma alors, à quelques mètres du Merry.  
- Regardez ! C'est énorme !  
- Il faut vous rendre à l'intérieur ! Cria Masira.  
- Luffy, on veut plus y aller ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout ! S'écria Nami, les larmes aux yeux.  
Je m'appuyais sur la rambarde, observant le fond du tourbillon qui se rapprochait très vite.  
- Hé, on est presque ! Criai-je.  
Et puis, … rien.  
- Euh, c'est tout ? Fis-je.  
- Nous sommes dans le centre du tourbillon ! S'exclama Usopp.  
- Non, c'n'est pas fini ! Fit Nami en regardant par terre. Le centre du tourbillon a touché le fond !  
- STOOOOP ! Hurla quelqu'un.  
Tout le monde regarda la personne qui avait hurlé, pas loin du Vogue Merry.  
Une espèce d'immense radeau se rapprochait lentement, monté par quatre hommes.  
- C'est qui celui-là ? Demandai-je en voyant un drapeau pirate à trois têtes de mort.  
- C'est le type de la dernière fois ! Expliqua Nami.  
- JE VIENS POUR LA PRIME DE 100 MILLIONS DE BERRYS ! Hurla encore le nouvel arrivant.  
- De quel 100 millions tu parles ? Demanda Luffy.  
Je m'approchais de lui et lui expliquai la situation.  
- Ta prime a augmenté de 70 millions de Berrys après l'histoire d'Alabasta. Elle est donc à 100 millions !  
- Alors, tu n'es pas au courant ? Regarde ! 100 millions pour le Chapeau de paille et 60 millions pour Roronoa Zoro, expliqua le pirate inconnu.  
- WOAH ! C'est vrai, il y a de nouvelles affiches ! S'exclama Usopp en regardant dans ses lunettes.  
Luffy et Zoro avaient tous les deux un grand sourire sur le visage.  
- C'est génial ! Ma tête vaut 100 millions ! Clama Luffy.  
- Je suis un peu déçu de mes 60 millions ! Fit Zoro, ayant pourtant le sourire.  
- NE VOUS REJOUISSEZ PAS ! Cria Nami.  
J'entendis alors un grondement. Au début pas très fort et puis, de plus en plus important.  
- Hé, vous entendez ? Demandai-je.  
Tous firent non de la tête, mais le navire commença à bouger et des vagues se formèrent.  
- Si, j'entends un grondement sourd ! Cria Nami.  
- C'est maintenant ! Hurlai-je. Le Knock Up Stream !  
Le Vogue Merry commença à monter à cause d'une pression dessous.  
- ACCROCHEZ VOUS QUELQUE PART OU REFUGIEZ VOUS DANS LES CABINES ! Hurla Sanji.  
- L'OCEAN VA EXPLOSER ! Hurla Usopp.  
Tout le monde se tenait à quelque chose. Le bastingage, le mât, les filets. Pour ma part, j'étais à l'avant, à côté de la tête de proue.  
Nous attendions.  
Et puis, une explosion gigantesque et le Vogue Merry fut propulsé dans les airs, filant sur le Knock Up Stream, un courant qui montait vers les nuages.  
- C'est quoi ce délire ! Le navire navigue à la verticale ! Hurla Usopp.  
Zoro et Robin étaient debout sur le mur des cabines, Chopper se tenait au mât et les autres tenaient comme ils pouvaient. Moi je m'agrippais toujours au bastingage à côté de la tête de proue monté par Luffy.  
- Allez Merry ! CAP SUR L'ÎLE CELESTE ! Hurla le capitaine.  
- Attend, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si simple ! Criai-je en sentant que le navire allait légèrement vers l'arrière.  
- La coque commence à se décoller de la surface ! Cria Sanji.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Se lamenta Usopp en se tenant à la rambarde du pont supérieur.  
- C'est quoi ça ?! Hurla Chopper.  
Devant nous, une créature immense allait s'écraser sur le navire. Sans réfléchir, je bondis.  
- JUN !  
Usant de mon pouvoir, je frappais la créature pour la repousser du navire, ce qu'elle fit. Seulement, moi aussi, j'étais repoussée.  
Je vis le navire s'éloigner et puis, Luffy voulut m'attraper en étirant son bras. Le seul problème, c'était que l'humidité environnante était tellement importante, que sa main glissait et je ne parvins pas à m'y agripper.  
- JUUUUUUUUUN ! Entendis-je hurler.  
- BONNE CHANCE ! Criai-je, les larmes aux yeux.  
Et puis, le navire ne fut plus qu'un simple point.  
Je tombais, sans pouvoir m'arrêter et ca en devenait lassant, même. Et puis, je me rendis compte de mon imbécilité et fis apparaitre mes dragons qui se transformèrent en un seul, pouvant voler.  
- Yiiihaa ! Et Jun est encore dans la course ! Hurlai-je.  
Lorsque le dragon ouvrit les ailes, il se souleva et je montais aussi vite que le Vogue Merry. En fait, le courant d'air qui faisait monter l'eau était si puissant qu'il pouvait faire avancer n'importe quoi.  
Un sentiment d'invulnérabilité m'emplis et une joie immense s'immisça en moi.

J'allais découvrir l'Île Céleste !

_ARITTAKE NO YUME O KAKIATSUME  
SAGASHI MONO O SAGASHI NI YUKU NO SA  
ONE PIECE !  
RASHINBAN NANTE JUTAI NO MOTO  
NETSU NI UNKASARE KAJI O TORU NO SA  
HOKORI KABUTTETA TAKARA NO CHIZU MO  
TACHIKAMETA NO NARA DENSETSU JANAI  
KOJIN TEKI NA ARASHI WA DAREKA NO  
BYORYTHM NOKKATTE  
OMOI SUGOSE BA II  
ARITTAKE NO YUME O KAKIATSUME  
SAGASHI MONO O SAGASHI NI YUKU NO SA  
POKET NO COIN  
SORETO YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND ?  
__WE ARE, WE ARE, ON THE CRUISE!  
WE ARE_

Des nuages qui me semblaient être la fin du Knock Up Stream se rapprochèrent et je les traversais à une vitesse folle. C'était à peine si je pouvais respirer tellement les nuages étaient denses.  
Enfin, quand la couche de nuage fut traversé, mon dragon monta et monta encore, incapable de s'arrêter. Et puis, finalement, il reprit contrôle et plana tout simplement.  
- Woah ! Soufflai-je, ému par le paysage.  
C'était une mer de nuage, littéralement. Partout, des nuages.  
Au bout d'un moment, suivant la direction indiquée par mon Log Pose, une bande foncée apparut au loin. Comme une île sur la mer.  
- L'Île Céleste !  
Je m'y dirigeais avec impatience et lorsque je fus assez proche, mes dragons revinrent sur moi et je sautais sur la terre ferme.  
C'était tout de même bizarre qu'il y est de la terre dans le ciel. Quelque chose me frappa. Les arbres. Les arbres étaient immenses ! Plus immense encore que ceux que j'avais vu sur Jaya. Je me souvenais m'être dit qu'ils étaient haut, mais cela, vivant dans le ciel, semblait être dix fois plus grands !  
J'avançais dans cette forêt, ressemblant à une jungle et passais par-dessus des souches colossales et des racines gigantesques.  
_Je me demande où ils ont accostés. Il n'y a rien sur cette île !_ Pensai-je.  
Soudain, une lumière apparut au-dessus de moi. Une lumière aveuglante et qui venait tout droit du ciel.  
- C'est quoi ce truc ?  
Et puis, le faisceau se concentra et un bruit d'électricité me parvint.  
- C'n'est pas bon du tout ! M'écriai-je en bondissant.  
Je couru aussi vite que je pu mais, lorsque le sol trembla, je me retournais pour m'apercevoir que j'étais juste au bord du faisceau.  
Lorsqu'il disparut, il ne restait qu'un trou béant et fumeux dans le sol. Ce n'était pas passé loin !  
Je me relevai et m'éloignais, continuant mon chemin. C'était toujours la même chose partout ; des arbres immenses.

En fin de journée, je me retrouvais au bord d'une couche de nuage d'où un énorme haricot sortait. Je posais un pied sur la couche et un autre.  
- C'est génial ! M'exclamai-je. On peut marcher dessus !  
Il y avait des ruines un peu partout, toutes recouvertes de mousse verte et de plantes.  
Ayant fait le tour de l'endroit, je retournais vers la forêt et grimpais dans un arbre, sur une grosse branche, où je me couchais en regardant le ciel.  
J'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver. Mais, ce n'était qu'un simple pressentiment. Aussi, je fermais les yeux et cherchais le sommeil.


	12. Chapitre Douze

_B'jour :)_

_Je m'excuse pour le retard -_- C'est que, comme beaucoup, je rentre dans la pèriode d'examens de fin d'année, alors, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à mes Fics, ce qui, en passant, m'énerve au plus haut point ! Mais, bon ... Pas le choix, je m'en excuse encore !_

_Alors, ce chapitre est un peu plus court parce que comme je suis en pleine révision, j'ai tendance à perdre le fil, du coup, j'ai perdu l'inspiration. Elle doit être quelque part dans un tiroir de mon bureau ... Mais, ne vous en faites pas, les prochains Chapitres seront plus intéressant ;)_

_Alors, bonne lecture à tous mes lecteurs et à toutes mes lectrices :)_

* * *

**Chapitre Douze**

- Bon récapitulons, voulez-vous ? Je suis perdue au milieu d'une forêt bizarre, j'ai faillis -et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant- me faire tuer par une espèce de faisceau d'électricité, je peux marcher sur des nuages, il y a un gros haricot géant, je tourne en rond dans ces ruines à la TUT et là … Bah, je parle à des statues, expliquai-je, assise sur un caillou, devant des statues étranges.  
Une petite pierre se décrocha de la statue en face de moi et tomba à mes pieds.  
- C'est quoi ? Demandai-je, impassible. Un message de Dieu ?! Ironisai-je.  
Je me relevais, me craquais le dos et regardais autour de moi. Le haricot géant avait l'air intéressant. Peut-être que si j'y grimpais, je pourrais voir quelque chose.  
Je me rendis donc vers le pied du haricot et commençais à grimper. Je transformais mes dragons en pieux pour mieux monter et pendant quelques minutes, j'avançais sur le haricot.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut éternel, j'arrivais sur une nouvelle couche de nuage où je pouvais marcher. Sur ce même nuage, il y avait un bâtiment qui ressemblait à un palais, entouré de hauts murs joliment décorés. Je m'approchais et posais la main sur les lourdes portes qui gardaient l'entrée du domaine. Mon cœur rata un battement quand celles-ci s'ouvrirent.  
- Qui est-ce ? Fit une voix.  
Impossible de me faire dire quelque chose. Encore pétrifié par l'ouverture des portes, pas un son ne s'échappait de ma bouche.  
- Qui est-ce ? Articula encore la voix.  
- Je … Je suis Jun, répondis-je d'une petite voix.  
- Approches.  
Je fis un pas et m'arrêtais. L'autre ricana et m'ordonna d'avancer plus. Je commençais à avancer encore, à pas lents, observant autour de moi le moindre signe de la présence de quelqu'un. Devant moi, un canapé, entouré de petites tables décorées, trônait, vide.  
- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Souffla une voix juste derrière mon épaule.  
Je tournais la tête derrière moi, mais personne.  
- Je … Je visite.  
- Tu viens de la Mer Bleue, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Euh, oui, si vous appelez ça comme ça … Répondis-je en regardant autour de moi.  
Soudain, un homme apparut devant moi, dans une gerbe d'étincelle. Il était bien plus grand que moi, portait un pantalon bouffant et des bijoux un peu partout. Des lobes d'oreilles étrangement longs pendaient sur son torse et une espèce de cercle de fer avec quatre choses qui ressemblaient à des tambours était accroché dans son dos.  
Il se pencha vers moi, un sourire sur le visage.  
- Comment as-tu fais pour éviter le Jugement Dernier ?  
- Le Jugement Dernier ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Il haussa un sourcil et se releva, puis se tourna pour marcher vers le canapé.  
- Connais-tu Fairy Vearth ?  
Curieuse, je m'approchais, le suivant. Lui, s'installa sur le canapé, moi, par terre devant lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Fairy Vearth, la terre des dieux, une terre sans limite !  
Imaginant cette « terre sans limite », il m'arracha un sourire.  
- Voudrais-tu venir avec moi ? Je suis sûr que je saurais faire ton bonheur.  
Je relevais la tête sortant de mes rêveries.  
- Vous voudriez ?  
- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il, avec un grand sourire. Tu ne voudrais pas faire le tour d'un monde nouveau ?

- Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de détruire le palais ? Demandai-je en suivant Ener.  
- Moui, plus ou moins …  
Après notre rencontre, il m'avait expliqué ses projets, qu'il voulait aller sur Fairy Vearth et qu'il avait quelques choses à régler avant cela. Il m'avait aussi appris qu'il était Dieu, j'étais donc amie avec Dieu !  
- L'arche est au bout de cette grotte, attends-moi là-bas. Je reviendrais vite, déclara Ener en m'observant.  
Je hochai la tête et passais derrière les rideaux qui gardaient l'entrée de la grotte. Ener m'avait expliqué que pour aller sur Fairy Vearth, il fallait utiliser l'Arche Maxim, un navire volant qu'il avait fait construire.  
Ainsi, je m'enfonçais dans le tunnel de terre et de roche, voyant au fond, de la lumière. En me retournant, je pus constater qu'Ener veillait bien à ce que je ne fasse pas demi-tour.  
En arrivant jusqu'à la lumière, je me retrouvais devant une immense arche faites en bois et en or, installé dans une grotte trois fois plus grosse que le tunnel. Je grimpais donc sur le navire volant et m'installais sur le bastingage, attendant patiemment le retour de mon nouvel ami.

C'est après une bonne heure d'attente, durant laquelle j'étais allé visiter le navire que j'entendis des pas dans le tunnel. Deux personnes.  
- Jun ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étrangla Nami en apparaissant dans la lumière.  
Un sourire apparut sur mon visage mais disparut bien vite en voyant celui de Nami, crispé et faux.  
- Ah, vous vous connaissez, alors ? Demanda Ener en montant à bord.  
Je hochai la tête et aidais Nami à grimper à son tour, avec ce qui ressemblait à un mini-navire à moteur.  
- Bien, nous sommes prêts à partir ! S'exclama Ener.  
Je remarquais qu'il était poussiéreux, d'une certaine manière.  
- Alors, quand pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-il. Splendide, n'est-ce pas ?  
Je hochais la tête en regardant Nami. On aurait dit deux muettes s'envoyant des signes avec les yeux.  
Ener eut soudain l'air ennuyé.  
- Un problème ? Demandai-je.  
- Il y a deux personnes qui arrivent. Ils ne faisaient pas parti des cinq survivants. Merde, où est-ce qu'ils se cachaient ?!  
Il monta sur le bastingage et regarda en bas.  
- Voilà qui est très contrariant ! Tout ceci, signifie que ma prédiction était fausse !  
Effectivement, j'entendais des pas dans le tunnel et une personne se profila dans la lumière.  
- C'EST BIEN TOI QUI SE NOMME ENER ?! Hurla Luffy que je reconnu.  
Nami eut l'air très contente, les larmes aux yeux et se pencha par-dessus le vide.  
- Luffy ! Cria-t-elle.  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à mes nakamas ? Demanda Luffy, pas content du tout.  
Cette simple question me fit tiquer. Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Sanji et Usopp ? Que leur était-il arrivé ?  
- De quels déchets es-tu en train de parler ? Répliqua Ener.  
Mon poing parti tout seul en direction d'Ener qui se vit assommé pas à peu près, de la fumée sortant de son crâne.  
Nami me regarda, des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, de même que Luffy.  
- Ah ! Celle-là, il ne l'a pas vu venir ! M'exclamai-je, agacée. Je veux juste comprendre !  
Nami se releva et me regarda de travers.  
- Euh … Qu'est-ce que tu veux comprendre ? Hésita-t-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui, là, demandai-je en pointant du doigt Ener, c'est le méchant ?  
- Bah … Oui, il veut détruire Skypiea et Upper Yard ! Juste pour trouver Fairy Vearth !  
- Donc, si je comprends bien, lui, c'est le méchant et il veut détruire Skypiea, c'est bien ça ? Répétai-je.  
Nami hocha la tête, encore abasourdie par mon coup.  
- Comment oses-tu me frapper ? Cria Ener en se relevant.  
- J'VAIS TE BOTTER LE CUL, ENER ! Hurla Luffy en s'élançant vers le navire.  
Il envoya son bras vers une des pales des hélices de l'arche et monta sur le bastingage, tout près d'Ener.  
- Prends garde à ton langage ! Tu t'adresse à Dieu ! Répliqua Ener en se tournant vers le Chapeau de paille.  
Ener mit les mains en avant, vers Luffy qui observait son adversaire.  
- EL THOR ! Hurla « Dieu » en créant une décharge d'électricité gigantesque vers Luffy.  
La main encore électrique en avant, Ener se tenait toujours sur le bastingage. Et … Luffy aussi !  
- Tu as réussit à esquiver ? Tu n'échapperas pas à … 60 000 000 VOLT ! JUMBURE ! Hurla Ener en frappant de son bâton deux de ses tambours.  
Un immense dragon d'électricité apparut sous nos yeux ébahit et fonça vers Luffy.  
Rien.  
Je sentis l'agacement d'Ener qui disparut puis reparut, une main sur Luffy, au-dessus de lui.  
- 100 000 000 VOLT ! VARI ! Hurla-t-il.  
Là, ce fut une explosion qui se produisit juste _sur _Luffy.  
Nami était par terre, observant la scène. En regardant ce spectacle, je compris.  
- Nami ! Le caoutchouc ne conduit pas l'électricité ! Criai-je avec un sourire.  
- Mais bien sûr ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt !  
Dans la fin de l'explosion, j'entendis Luffy hurler.  
- CA SUFFIT !  
Tout arrêta et Ener fit une belle galipette pour revenir à sa place, devant Luffy. Je faillis éclater de rire en voyant sa tête. Il était plus que surpris !  
Luffy chargea et frappa Ener en plein dans le ventre. Celui-ci s'écrasa par terre, du sang coulant de sa bouche.  
- Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Demandai-je en m'accroupissant à côté.  
Ener disparut alors dans une gerbe d'étincelle. Puis reparut à l'avant de l'arche.  
- Personne ne peut me tuer ! Je suis DIEU ! Hurla-t-il.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si vous aviez compris que Jun n'est vraiment au courant de rien ... C'est sûr, Ener ne lui a rien dit de la vérité ... D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je ne penses pas que je vais tout réexpliquer le pourquoi du comment de l'Arce Skypiea, c'est compliqué, long et ça ne servirait à rien, puisque vous connaissez déjà l'histoire, n'est-ce-pas ?!_

_Donc, au prochain Chapitre ;)_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_- Dites, pourquoi est-ce que Auteure est dans le jardin en train de s'arracher les cheveux ?  
- Parce qu'elle a cherché partout son Inspiration dans le bureau et elle ne la pas trouvé, alors elle va le cherché dehors.  
- Et elle le trouve ?  
- ... Faut croire que non.  
- Ah, si regarde, dans l'étang, elle a trouvé quelque chose !  
- Viens, on va voir !_


	13. Chapitre Treize

_B'jour !_

_Donc, bah, la suite ! Chapitre beaucoup plus long ! J'en ais bavé ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! C'était horrible ! J'avais hâte que cette Arc finisse ! J'en avais trop marre !_

_Bonne lecture :) Impressions ?_

* * *

**Chapitre Treize**

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Ener, agacé, debout sur le bastingage à l'avant de l'Arche.  
- Je m'appelle Luffy et je suis en caoutchouc ! S'exclama le pirate.  
En entendant ces mots, un sourire se glissa sur mon visage. Luffy ne cesserait donc jamais de me faire rire.  
- Caoutchouc ? Répéta Ener, ne comprenant pas.  
- Mais, oui ! Le caoutchouc n'existe pas dans les cieux ! S'exclama Nami. Il ne connait pas !  
Nous étions toute les deux en retrait du combat qui se préparait.  
Je cherchais toujours un moyen de déstabiliser Ener, mais, que faire ?  
Pendant ma réflexion, Luffy attaquait Ener qui faisait de même et qui, au bout d'un moment, transforma son bâton en une lance à trois dents. Il l'abattit sur Luffy qui esquiva en montant sur le sommet de l'arche.  
- Comme je le pensais, les armes tranchantes sont ton point faible, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ener.  
- Ouais !  
- NE LUI DIS PAS, ABRUTI ! Hurlai-je en même temps que Nami. Des fois, j'te jure, je le frapperais !  
Nami approuva d'un signe de tête.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?  
_Une idée germa dans ma tête. Farfelu, bizarre, qui demanderais beaucoup de courage et qui en mettrait un coup sur l'égaux, mais qui pouvait fonctionner. Cette chose qui me semblait si insignifiante devenait à ce moment présent, la plus importante qui soit. Cela laisserait du temps à Luffy. La seule carte qu'il serait possible d'abattre !  
- LUFFY ! Hurla Nami.  
Je ne suivais plus vraiment le combat, et je venais de rater la formation d'une boule en or autour du bras de Luffy.  
- Qu'est-ce que ?!  
Luffy était coincé et Ener poussa la boule d'or par-dessus bord. Luffy fut tiré vers le vide.  
- Va l'aider, toi ! Cria Nami à mon intention. Tu sais te battre, pas moi !  
Je ne répondis rien, trop occupé à élaborer mon plan.  
- Sans toi, je suis à nouveau suprême ! Aucun mortel dans le monde ne sera capable de me battre ! Déclara Ener, un sourire sur le visage, soulagé de pouvoir se débarrassé de Luffy.  
- Dans le monde ?! Répéta Luffy. T'es con ou quoi ? Y a des tas de gars qui peuvent te battre ! Il y a plus de mecs surpuissants sur l'océan en bas que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Répliqua le pirate. Quelqu'un comme toi …  
Mais Ener ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour parler et éclata le morceau de bastingage que Luffy utilisait pur se maintenir. Il lâcha prise et tomba du navire volant, nous laissant seules, avec un Dieu prêt à tuer qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.  
- LUFFY !  
Nami s'était penchée au-dessus du bord, regardant impuissante, la tombé de Luffy.  
- EL THOR ! Hurla Ener.  
La foudre frappa comme lorsque j'avais faillis y passer quand j'avais posé le pied sur l'île. C'était donc ça le Jugement Dernier ?  
- Hahaha ! Un combattant jusqu'au bout, hein ? Cette consistance élastique m'a posé problème ! Ria Ener.  
Il alla s'assoir sur son siège, tout sourire, alors Nami et moi, restions devant lui, sans savoir quoi faire.  
- L'île Céleste va chuter ! Et moi Dieu tout puissant, je monterais vers la terre infinie : Fairy Vearth !  
Nami s'avança un peu, passant ainsi devant moi. Je remarquais qu'elle avait le chapeau de Luffy attaché à sa ceinture.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il alors à Nami. Tu t'es débrouillée pour survivre jusque là. Oublie ces imbéciles inférieurs ! Il y a un futur que tu désires, non ?  
- Un futur que je désire ? Oui, j'en ai un. Mais si je dois partir avec toi, je serais seule ! Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir ce que je désire, quand je ne peux le partager avec personne ? Répondit-elle. En vérité, il y a plein de choses que j'aimerais voir ou avoir, mais si je ne peux pas le partager, alors … Je ne veux rien !  
- Tu ne veux rien ? Je suppose que ça inclus aussi ta vie ? Demanda Ener.  
_Nami, fais attention …  
_Justement, Nami sortit trois bâton métallique de sa poche. Je me souvins alors du bâton qu'elle avait à Alabasta, ce devait être ça.  
- Je qualifierais difficilement cette décision comme intelligente ! Ajouta Ener. Tu viens de perdre ta seule chance de survie !  
C'était le moment où jamais !  
- NAMI ! Criai-je en me jetant dessus avant qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement d'attaque.  
- Jun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !  
Je la tenais fermement par les épaules.  
- Tu es vraiment idiote, Nami ! Dis-je. Tu viens de perdre ta seule chance de vivre !  
Je la relevais alors qu'elle m'observait sans comprendre.  
- De toute façon, dis-je en baissant la tête. Tu n'aurais pas été capable de les voir mourir !  
- Quoi ?!  
- Tu devrais avoir honte de ne pas garder cette chance ! Ils l'ont fait pour toi ! M'écriai-je en la secouant un peu.  
De plus en plus, nous nous rapprochions du bastingage.  
- Je te donne la possibilité de mourir avant les autres, c'est un cadeau que tu ne devrais pas refuser comme celui d'Ener !  
- JUN, ARRETE !  
Et je la poussais par-dessus bord.  
Je restais un instant devant le vide, écoutant le cri d'effroi de Nami.  
- Hahaha ! Je ne te croyais pas si forte ! Ricana Ener. Je n'entends plus sa voix, maintenant ! Tu l'as vraiment fait. Tu me prouves ta loyauté et ta dignité à venir avec moi sur Fairy Vearth !  
Je hochai la tête.  
- Bientôt, nous partirons, ce n'est qu'une question de temps !  
Je commençais à me triturer les doigts, nerveuse.  
- Qu'est-ce … Commença Ener.  
Mais, il fut coupé par une explosion.  
- HISSATSU KAENBOSHI ! Hurla une voix.  
Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Ener avait la main en avant de lui, s'en étant servit pour se protéger, et derrière lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la cale, Usopp.  
- Usopp ! M'exclamai-je.  
- Dé-Désolé ! S'excusa celui-ci, à l'adresse d'Ener. Jun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ou est Nami ?!  
- Alors, c'était toi ? Demanda Ener. On s'est rencontré sur le navire !  
Usopp baissa ses bras qu'il avait mis devant son visage pour se protéger et regarda aux alentours.  
- O-Ou est Sanji ? Demanda-t-il. Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?!  
- Sanji est là aussi ? Demandai-je.  
Pendant un instant, tout le monde s'observait. Ener avait l'air de s'ennuyer, tandis qu'Usopp ne savait plus quoi faire.  
- Je vois, fit-il. Salut !  
Et il referma la porte.  
- Crétin ! Soufflai-je.  
Mais, il rouvrit la porte et Ener l'accueillit avec une décharge d'électricité. Le pirate fit une belle roulade jusqu'à coté de moi et se releva.  
- Usopp ! Criai-je. Ou est Sanji ?!  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Ener attaqua encore Usopp qui alla se réfugier derrière un tube d'électricité. Surement une partie importante du navire, ce qu'Usopp n'oublia pas de me dire.  
- Attention, Jun ! Hurla-t-il.  
Mais, l'attaque fut sur lui. Il sauta et fit une magnifique pirouette dans les airs, bras en croix et jambes tendu … Mais s'explosa la mâchoire sur le bastingage.  
- Aïe !  
Ener apparut devant lui, électrique au possible.  
- El … Commença Ener.  
Et Sanji poussa Usopp sur le côté.  
- SANJI ! Hurlai-je.  
En une fraction de seconde, je pris la place de Sanji.  
- THOR ! Hurla Ener.

J'ouvris les yeux, réveillée par des explosions, ou peut-être parce que mon corps me faisait souffrir. Ener était debout sur le bastingage, les bras levés, apparemment content.  
- Tout ceci n'est qu'un affront ! Hurlait-il. Les gens, les arbres et la terre ! Il faut qu'il retourne à leur place ! Ils deviendront une pluie qui s'abattra sur la Mer Bleue ! Hahaha ! Sauvez-vous les anges, vous n'êtes plus que de minuscules fourmis maintenant ! Retourne à ta place, Skypiea !  
Sur ce, une explosion secoua la petite île blanche.  
- Désormais, il n'y à plus qu'une chose qui m'intéresse ! Le Grand Beffroi d'Or !  
Je me relevais difficilement, en m'appuyant sur le bastingage.  
- Ah, tu es vivante ? Demanda-t-il, sans se retourner.  
- Mmh, pas grâce à toi ! Déclarai-je.  
Il ignora totalement ma réplique et observa aux alentours.  
- Nous sommes au sommet du Giant Jack, le Beffroi ne doit pas être très loin !  
Je m'approchais de lui et regardais aussi autour de nous. Les nuages noirs avaient tout recouvert et des éclairs jaillissaient de partout. Ener baissa la tête.  
- Encore lui ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il revienne avec ce poids à son bras …  
_Luffy !  
_Le pirate se trouvait sur le nuage qui accueillait autrefois le Domaine de Dieu, maintenant détruit. Et lorsqu'il aperçu Ener, il s'élança sur la tige de haricot, tant bien que mal avec sa boule d'or autour du bras.  
- Il est fou ! M'exclamai-je.  
Ener jeta un éclair sur le Giant Jack qui fut cassé en deux. Et Luffy retomba.  
- Hahaha ! Reste en bas un moment ! Tu vas assister à quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Dit-il en disparaissant.  
Je me retrouvais toute seule sur l'Arche Maxim. Je regardais autour du navire, cherchant quelque chose. Et je le vis. Le point noir traversa des nuages et finalement s'arrêta sur le bastingage. Mon dragon se divisa en trois et reprit sa place.  
Des éclairs se déplacèrent dans les nuages.  
- Ener !  
Il se dirigeait vers l'île blanche, Skypiea !  
Et puis, au dessus de Skypiea, les nuages changèrent de forme. Une gigantesque sphère de nuage se créa sous mes yeux. Et, au fond, je savais que c'était Ener.  
_J'ai pris trop de retard ! Il va détruire l'île !  
_Et bientôt, la sphère diminua son altitude pour toucher les plus hauts toits de l'pile.  
- C'n'est pas vrai ! Soufflai-je.  
La sphère toucha l'île et … Explosa. Une lumière éblouissante illumina un instant le dessous de la couche de nuage noirs.  
_Ils sont morts. Ener, tu payeras de tes actes !  
_Ma main vint se poser sur ma bouche et de larmes d'impuissance longèrent mes joues.  
Il ne restait qu'un trou béant à la place de la petite île.  
Un rire me fit sursauter derrière moi.  
- Tu as vu ? C'était presque trop facile ! Déclara Ener.  
Soudain, une main se posa sur le bastingage. Luffy.  
Ener jeta un éclair sur le pirate qui retomba.  
- Personne ne pourra m'arrêter ! Hurla-t-il. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés !  
Effectivement, l'ultime nuage apparaissait au-dessus de nous. Et lorsque l'Arche y fut, elle s'arrêta. Ener descendit sur le nuage et continua son chemin, cherchant le Beffroi.  
- Le voila ! Cria-t-il. Parfait pour un Dieu tel que moi !  
Je l'avais suivit et pu découvrir une immense cloche faite d'or qui attendait là.  
- La dernière fois qu'elle sonna, fut le commencement d'une guerre de plus de 400 ans ! Expliqua Ener.  
Pendant qu'il parlait, les nuages changèrent encore de forme. Il allait recommencer !  
- Ener ?  
La sphère était déjà formée !  
Je m'approchais, me triturant les doigts nerveusement.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que je prenais une grande inspiration.  
Je posais mes lèvres sur celles du « Dieu ». Un peu brutalement, mais, c'était pour l'arrêter pas pour faire un film ! En même temps, j'attrapais sauvagement ma boucle d'oreille qui se détacha et je la plantais dans le torse d'Ener qui recula aussitôt. Mais, trop tard, mon dragon avait été plus rapide.  
- Qu'est-ce que … !  
Deux filets de sang longèrent le menton d'Ener qui perdit l'équilibre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?  
- Kairoseki, murmurai-je. Tu as fait trop de mal, Ener ! Expliquai-je en retirant ma lame de son corps.  
Il cracha du sang en tombant par terre et une flaque du liquide rouge se forma autour de lui.  
Choquée, je reculais en m'essuyant la bouche, écœurée.  
- Comment pourrait-on aimer quelqu'un comme toi ?  
- Tu … vas … me le … payer ! Articula Ener en se relevant.  
Il se releva, du sang coulant de sa blessure. La boucle d'oreille était encore plantée dans son corps, aussi ne pouvait-il utiliser ses pouvoirs, car elle était faite en Kairoseki. Smoker avait eu raison de me la donner. Elle m'avait parut complètement inutile !  
- Tu n'es pas encore mort ? Criai-je, nerveuse.  
Il ricana en s'appuyant sur son bâton.  
Un éclair jaillit de sa main et me frappa. Je m'écroulais par terre, fatiguée. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Je le vis arracher la boucle d'oreille, qu'il jeta rageusement par terre. Et il disparut de mon champ de vision. Mais, bientôt, la sphère qu'il appelait Raigou, se mit à trembler. Quelque chose se préparait. Au travers des bruits électriques et du rire d'Ener, j'entendis la voix de Luffy. Il criait _à l'intérieur_ de la sphère.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Hurla Ener, s'adressant à Luffy.  
_Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que Luffy fait là-dedans ?  
_Mais bientôt, la sphère se fissura. Il avait fallut si peu de temps pour résoudre ce problème qu'était Ener.  
- DEGAGE LE CIEL ! Hurla Luffy à l'intérieur.  
Le Raigou explosa avant d'avoir touché Upper Yard. Dégageant le ciel de tous nuages noirs.  
Je me relevais difficilement et relevais la tête. Luffy était encore dans les airs, sa boule d'or coincé sur le bras, devant Ener.  
- Fais-le disparaitre ! M'exclamai-je.  
Ener se transforma en un homme quatre fois plus gros en électricité, mais, Luffy écrasa de toutes ses forces la sphère d'or sur l'homme de la foudre.  
Le bras de Luffy s'allongea encore pour frapper la Cloche d'Or, plus loin. Son coup avait été tellement fort, qu'il avait assommé pour de bon Ener et avait fait chanter la Cloche.  
- C'est fini ! Dis-je.  
Effectivement, tout était fini. Ener n'était plus et la Cloche sonnait. Elle sonnait la fin de cette guerre de 400 ans.  
Le souffle du coup me poussa vers le vide.  
Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si fini que ça !  
Mais, au lieu de crier, j'écoutais la cloche. C'était tellement beau !  
Je la vis tomber dans l'eau en bas.  
_Mais, et moi ? Je vais tomber où ? KIHAAAAAAAAA !  
_Le sol se rapprochait à vitesse grand « V » et je voyais les ruines juste sous moi. Elle se rapprochait très, très vite !  
- GHAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Et je m'écrasais sur quelqu'un : Zoro. En tombant, c'était comme s'il m'avait donné un coup de genoux dans le ventre ; j'en eu le souffle coupé.  
- CA NE VA PAS, NON !?  
Je me relevais et le regardais.  
- Je suis désolé, mais, je tombe de haut !  
- Mais, au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Je m'époussetais.  
- Ben, j'ai réussi à vous suivre !  
- Jun ! Ma déesse ! Tu es vivante ! S'écria Sanji, heureux.  
Chopper s'approcha de moi, m'observa et hocha la tête. Apparemment, j'allais bien.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Chopper s'occupais de Zoro, un cri s'éleva.  
- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !  
- Hé, Luffy ! S'écria Usopp.  
Il revenait, accompagné de Nami et de … Qui était-ce ? Il trainait un énorme sac derrière lui, contenant surement de la nourriture vu l'odeur que ça avait.  
- Où avez-vous trouvé tout ça ? Demanda Zoro.  
- Les prêtres avaient une grosse réserve ! Répondit Nami.  
- Et, Conis ! A part ça, où est ton père ? Demanda Sanji.  
Elle baissa la tête.  
- Il m'a protégé.  
Tout le monde pris une tête d'enterrement.  
- C'est qui ça ? Demandai-je en voyant un homme arriver.  
- Conis … Souffla l'homme.  
- ON PARLE DE VOUS ! Hurlèrent les pirates.  
- Désolé, je suis en vie !  
- Bon, ça suffit ! Criai-je. Vous allez m'expliquer ce que je ne sais pas ! Ordonnai-je.

- Pfiou ! Je suis gavé ! S'exclama Usopp, le ventre plain.  
Luffy était à côté, le ventre rond.  
Nous étions tous assis par terre, observant le ciel de la nuit. J'étais, pour ma part, assise à côté de Robin qui m'avait tout expliqué depuis le début.  
- C'est déjà ma nuit ! Déclara Zoro.  
- On rentre au bateau ? Demanda Nami.  
J'allais dire oui, quand Usopp et Luffy intervinrent. Mais, je ne sus pas vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous réunis, Shandia, Anges et pirates, autour d'un énorme feu de joie.  
J'étais assise à côté de Zoro et d'un guerrier Shandia, buvant le plus de bière possible.  
- J'n'y arriverais jamais ! M'exclamai-je.  
- Tu es déjà à ton quinzième verre ! Répliqua Zoro.  
- Et alors ? Vous êtes à combien ?  
- 12, déclara le guerrier.  
- 12 aussi.  
- Alors, est-ce que j'ai gagné ? Demandai-je.  
Les deux hommes me regardèrent de travers.  
- On va te rattraper ! S'écria le guerrier.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! M'écriai-je en me resservant.  
Et toutes la soirée ne fut que rire et chanson. Même cette espèce de python avait l'air heureux. Autant vous dire que l'alcool faisait effet !

- COUREZ ! COUREZ ! Leur canon est énoooooorme ! Hurlait Usopp en dévalant la pente.  
- Je ne crois pas que c'était un canon ! Intervins-je.  
- On s'en fiche ! On s'en va ! Clama Luffy.  
L'équipage avait à peu près tous, un sac plein d'or sur le dos. Aussi, lorsque les villageois étaient arrivés avec leur soi-disant « canon », tout le monde avait eu peur et nous courions vers le Vogue Merry, pour repartirai sur la Mer Bleue.  
- Alors ?! Ils sont toujours à nos trousses ? Demanda Usopp.  
- Non, ils pont l'air d'avoir abandonné ! Répondis Sanji.  
Nous étions maintenant le lendemain de cette fête extraordinaire.  
Lorsque le navire fut en vue, tout le monde sauta à bord et Conis et son père nous montrèrent le chemin pour rentrer chez nous.  
Après quelques minutes de navigation, Conis nous appela.  
- C'est ici, tout le monde ! Regardez devant !  
Effectivement, une route traversait une espèce de douane : Cloud End.  
- Ah ! On s'en va déjà ? Demanda Luffy.  
- Et oui, c'est dur de se dire qu'on part ! Répondit Sanji.  
- C'était bien l'île Céleste, mais, c'était un peu effrayant quand même, avoua Chopper.  
Le Vogue Merry avança dans un canal et continua son chemin tandis que Conis et son père Papaya nous disaient au revoir.  
- Prenez soin de vous !  
- Au revoir !  
- A bientôt !  
- Encore merci pour tout !  
- Maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît, rangez vos voiles et cramponnez-vous ! Déclara Papaya.  
Tout le monde bougea, se cramponnant quelques part.  
- Prêt tout le monde ? Demanda Luffy. ON RETOURNE SUR LA MER BLEUE !  
Les sourires revenaient vite sur le visage des pirates. L'Île Céleste avait été lourde en émotions fortes !  
- Que tout le monde soit prudent pendant la chute libre ! Cria Conis.  
Un instant de silence.  
- CHUTE LIBRE ?!  
Oui, oui, une chute libre. Je ne sais pas si elle disait ça avec le sourire, mais, elle nous a bien eus.  
Après un instant, une immense pieuvre attrapa le navire. Autant vous dire que personne ne comprit que c'était pour ralentir le navire dans sa chute. Mais, lorsque nous comprimes, tout se passa mieux.  
- Je … Je … Je croyais que j'allais mourir ! Souffla Usopp, sur le pont.  
La cloche d'or sonna.  
- Il nous dise au revoir ! Dis-je.  
Plus tard, Luffy et Usopp se disputaient dans la cabine pour savoir ce qu'il ferait de tout l'or amassé.  
- Nami-Swan ! Je veux un frigo avec un cadenas ! Demanda Sanji.  
- Nami ! Je veux des livres de médecine ! S'écria Chopper.  
- Attendez, les gars ! On doit d'abord atterrir avant de pouvoir diviser le trésor ! Déclara Nami.  
J'entendais leur conversation du pont, ou je m'étais installé, comme Zoro, en face de moi. Sauf, que lui, il dormait.  
- Navigatrice ? Appela Robin.  
- Mmh ?  
- Ou va le navire ?  
Nami pâlit d'un coup en jetant un coup d'œil à son Log Pose.  
- Nous … Fais chier ! Nous avons prit un courant aérien et nous changeons de trajectoire !  
Tout l'équipage se rendit sur le pont, cherchant des explications.  
- HE ! Attention, là-bas ! Hurla Zoro.  
- Quoi ?!  
Il bailla puis se recoucha en disant :  
- Quoi ? C'était un rêve ?  
- BORDEL ! QU'EST-CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ TOI ?! Hurla Nami, hors d'elle.  
- JE VAIS TE JETER PAR-DESSUS BORD? TETE DE NŒUD ! Hurla Sanji.  
Je me relevais et regardais par-dessus bord. On ne voyait pas encore la mer. Pourtant, il me semblait que la pieuvre avait … Oh, et puis, ce n'est que mon imagination.  
La nuit tomba rapidement et Usopp, Chopper et moi, regardions la lune se découper dans le ciel sombre.  
- Ah, c'est déjà le matin ? Demanda Zoro en se levant.  
- Il fait pitié ! Murmurai-je. Rendors-toi, bouffon !  
Plus tard, nous retrouvâmes Luffy en train de sauter sur la tête de la pieuvre.  
- Luffy ! Descends immédiatement ! Cria Sanji, nerveux tout d'un coup.  
Et je compris pourquoi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Nami.  
- La pieuvre rétrécit ! Répondis-je. A ce rythme, nous allons nous écraser sur la mer et le Vogue Merry ne nous menera plus nulle part !  
Sanji alla chercher Luffy au-dessus mais, lorsqu'ils redescendirent brutalement, ils ne rattrapèrent pas le navire.  
- LUFFY ! SANJI !  
Pourtant, un instant après, ils remontaient.  
- Euh, ne me dites pas que le navire tombe ?! Fit Usopp.  
- QUOI ?!  
Nous perdions pieds sur le pont. Le navire allait sombrer dans l'océan !  
- QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE ?! Pleura Chopper.  
Usopp sauta sur le bastingage et plongea dans le vide, s'attachant au navire par une corde.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Usopp ? Demandai-je en m'agrippant à Zoro, seul personne proche de moi.  
- Je vais sauver le navire !  
Il passa sous le navire et lorsqu'il remonta, le Vogue Merry allait moins vite.  
- Les Dials nous ont sauvés ! Déclara-t-il.  
Sauf que, la pieuvre souffla tout son air !  
- Gné ?  
Dans un bruit de caoutchouc, elle redevint minuscule et retomba dans le navire.  
- KIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Mais, heureusement, le Vogue Merry s'écrasa dans l'eau sans dégâts. Surement grâce aux Dials.  
- Pfiou ! Quelle chance !  
Je me relevais et m'appuyais sur le bastingage. Il faisait nuit, mais mes yeux s'accoutumèrent vite à l'obscurité. Mais, ce que je vis ne me plut pas du tout.  
- Les amis ? Interpellai-je.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Nous sommes dans une très mauvaise posture !  
Au même moment, des sirènes crièrent et des lumières furent envoyés sur nous.  
- On est où ? Demanda Luffy.  
- C'est une base de la Marine ! Répondis-je.  
Jamais de repos.

* * *

_Non, jamais : j'ai passé la journée sur ce Chapitre et vous savez quoi ? Il faut que je révise pour un examen de Maths ! C'est comme ça la vie !  
Bye, au prochain Chapitre :)_


	14. Chapitre Quatorze

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Vous devriez sentir mon ton super désagréable même si vous ne faites que me lire ... Encore désolé pour le retard. Enfin, pour l'attente. Journée de merde. Bref, j'ai beaucoup de trucs à réviser et tout, c'est pour ça que c'est long à venir, désolé.  
- Wow, Auteure est en déprime !  
Pas à ce point là quand même !_

_Bonne lecture à vous _:|

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorze**

Après une chute libre de plusieurs kilomètres, le Vogue Merry s'était écrasé sur les flots de la mer, sauvé par Usopp et ses Dials échangés à Skypiea.  
Je me relevais en m'appuyant sur le bastingage et observait les alentours sombres. Mes yeux s'accoutumèrent rapidement à l'obscurité et je pus découvrir notre environnement. Peu accueillant disons.  
Devant moi, se trouvait une espèce de colline, au milieu de l'eau. Tout autour, un anneau de falaises formant un mur d'enceinte. Aucune issue. S'il n'y avait eu que ça … Toute la colline, qui ressemblait à une tour, était recouverte de canons. 188 pour être exact. Un pont métallique traversait le lac qui entourait la montagne pour passer sur les falaises du mur d'enceinte.  
- Pfiou, quelle chance ! S'exclama Usopp.  
- Bon, je vous fais du thé, déclara Sanji. Et je vais te faire un cocktail, ma déesse !  
- Tout le monde ? Appelai-je.  
J'attendis un instant, sans me détourner de notre nouvel environnement.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'impatienta Zoro.  
- Nous sommes dans une très mauvaise posture ! Dis-je.  
- On est où ? Demanda Luffy.  
Au même moment, des sirènes hurlèrent, tandis que des lumières puissantes étaient braqués sur nous.  
- C'est la base G8 de la Marine ! Répondis-je en me tournant vers eux.

Je me trouvais maintenant à l'intérieur de la base, cherchant une idée pour passer inaperçu. Je marchais dans un couloir, hésitant à passer une des portes qui m'étaient servis.  
- HE !  
Mon cœur rata un battement tandis qu'une grimace effrayante se créait sur mon visage.  
Des pas se rapprochèrent derrière moi, tandis qu'une lame était sortit de son fourreau. Je n'avais aucun autre choix que de coopérer.  
- Retournes-toi.  
J'obéis. Plusieurs autres marines sortirent du fond du couloir et m'encerclèrent.  
- Vous vous méprenez, je suis le Sergent-chef Jun sous les ordres de Smoker ! Dis-je alors qu'ils me faisaient avancer.  
- Nous vous emmenons voir le commandant !

J'étais par terre, tenu par deux marines par les bras, juste à côté d'Usopp. Il s'était fait attraper, l'imbécile !  
- Mmh, cet homme, fit le commandant Jonasan.  
Je connaissais, de par les informations de la Marine, à peu près toutes les bases de la Marine.  
- Commandant, cet homme prétend faire partit de la Marine. Mais, de toute évidence, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il est clair qu'il fait partit de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Et il y a cette demoiselle, qui prétend être, elle aussi, une marine. Mais, Sergent-chef. A son âge …  
Je regardais par terre, tentant désespérément de trouver une solution.  
D'un côté, j'étais de la Marine, je ne courais aucun risque. D'un autre, j'étais arrivé sur le Vogue Merry.  
Le commandant s'approcha d'Usopp et se baissa vers lui.  
- Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?  
Usopp ne répondit pas.  
- Ton nom ?  
- Un secret, répondit Usopp.  
- D'où viens-tu ?  
- Un secret.  
- Pourquoi t'es-tu rendu exactement là où se trouvait le navire pirate ?  
- Un secret.  
- Un secret ?  
- Oui.  
Le commandant se releva. Et le Major prit la parole.  
- Mettons-le en prison.  
- Mais, non, réfléchissez ! C'est peut-être le spécialiste qui vient inspecter la base ! Vous savez, il devait arriver aujourd'hui ? Répliqua le commandant en se retournant.  
Usopp ricana, reprenant confiance en lui.  
Je ne pouvais rien dire, ou faire, sous peine d'être mise dans le pot des pirates.  
- Vous m'avez démasqué ! Déclara Usopp. Comme vous vous en êtes douté, commandant, je suis le Capitaine Usopp !  
Les marines commencèrent à le lâcher, prenant peur. Un capitaine est bien au-dessus d'un commandant !  
- Désolé, Capitaine ! S'égosillèrent les marines.  
- Pardonnez-moi, Capitaine, je voulais justement vous accueillir à votre arrivé, mais, j'étais fort occupé ! S'excusa le commandant.  
Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et un marine ouvrit la porte, au garde à vous.  
- L'inspecteur spécial vient d'arriver, commandant ! Déclara-t-il.  
Usopp se décomposa totalement et fut emmener en prison.  
- Bien, continuons notre petit interrogatoire, s'il-vous-plaît ! Fit le commandant.  
Les marines se remirent en place et le commandant s'approcha de moi, comme pour Usopp.  
- Ton nom ?  
Je pris une grande inspiration et gardais la tête baissée.  
- Sergent-chef Jun ! Criai-je, pour montrer que je connaissais les règles de la Marine.  
- Sergent-chef Jun ? Serait-ce, la marine qui s'est occupé des agents de l'organisation secrète de Crocodile à Alabasta ?  
- Affirmatif, commandant !  
- Commandant, elle ne peut pas être marine, voyons ! D'où viendrait-elle ? Répliqua le Major.  
- Qui est ton supérieur ? Demanda Jonasan.  
- Smoker, commandant !  
- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Demanda-t-il.  
Aïe, je n'avais pas grand-chose à répondre à ça !  
- Avec moi, commandant ! Lors de la tempête, elle était en pleine mer. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir été sauvée !  
_C'est … la voix de Robin !_  
- Oh, je vois ! Ria le commandant.  
Les marines me lâchèrent et m'aidèrent à me relever, s'excusant au passage.  
- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller inspecter Navarone ! Déclara l'inspecteur. Sergent-chef Jun, accompagnez-moi !  
Je hochai la tête et la suivais dans les couloirs.  
J'avais le mauvais pressentiment qu'il savait. Le commandant Jonasan savait. J'en étais sûr. Nous étions mal barrés.  
Mais je n'en parlais pas à Robin. Parce qu'il y avait d'autres marines autour. Où peut-être parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me croirait pas.

* * *

_Ouai'p, Jun est quand même un peu dans le caca, parce que si elle se fait avoir ... Smoker va pas être content ! Mais, bon ... Bref, je vais aller me frapper torturer une personne que je ne connais même pas. Ouais, parce qu'elle a fait quelque chose que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.  
*Va chercher la brosse métallique, le scalpel, etc.*_


	15. Chapitre Quinze

**Béjour, ça faisait longtemps, non ?  
**

**Et oui, j'ai presque fini avec les exam's, il me reste celui de maths, demain et puis ... HOP ! Fini !  
- Oh, j'étais triste de ne plus te voir, Auteure !  
Je sais, Jun, mais, je t'avais prévenu !**

**Bref, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre Quinze**

- Ro ... Inspecteur ?  
Le faux inspecteur tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers moi, m'écoutant en regardant la carte qui s'étalait sous ses mains.  
Nous étions dans la bibliothèque de la base G-8, Robin occupé à trouver une sortie.  
- Il y a des marines qui nous épient ... Soufflai-je.  
Robin hocha la tête et se releva en m'observant.  
- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. Vous avez l'air mal.  
J'avalai ma salive, de plus en plus inquiète au sujet de mon poste dans la Marine. Après mûres réflexions, j'étais sûr que le commandant Jonasan savait. Il savait tout et voulait attraper le Chapeau de Paille en jouant sur la confiance. C'était un fin stratège.  
- Le commandant Jonasan sait que tu n'es pas le vrai inspecteur, dis-je tout bas. Et ... à vrai dire, je commence à m'inquiété pour mon poste. Si je me fais attraper comme étant une complice du Chapeau de Paille, alors ... Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il va arriver ...  
Robin, avec son calme permanent, se repencha sur le carte et m'invita à faire de même.  
- Il y a bien une sortie ici, déclara-t-elle en pointant du doigt un trou dans l'enceinte de la forteresse. Seulement, il faut retrouver le navire.  
- Il va surement être en cale sèche quelque part par là, indiquai-je. La Marine a dû tout saisir.  
Alors que je pensais à ça, mon sac me revint à l'esprit. Je l'avais laissé sur le navire. Nous étions tous partis en trombe du Vogue Merry après nous être fait découvert. J'avais sauté par dessus bord, juste après Zoro. Mais nous avions prit des directions différentes.  
- Mon sac doit être entre les mains de la Marine ! M'étranglai-je.  
Robin eu un léger sourire qui en disait long. Elle avait une idée.

Je sortais de la bibliothèque, après les explications du plan de Robin. Un bon plan qui sauverait ma peau. Oh, que oui !  
Je rencontrais d'autres marines dans les couloirs, leur faisant un signe de tête. Je devais trouver les autres et les mener vers le Vogue Merry. Mais, où étaient-ils ?  
- Hé, nous avons attrapé Roronoa Zoro tout à l'heure ! Et juste après, un autre de ces pirates ! Haha haha ! Déclara un marine à un autre.  
_Usopp et Zoro, ils sont en prison. Hum, où est la prison ?__  
_- Euh ... Excusez-moi, commençai-je. Où est la prison ?  
Les deux marines me regardèrent de travers.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'un.  
- L'inspecteur veut que je fasse un tour là-bas, savoir où elle est, répondis-je en souriant bêtement.  
Ils hésitèrent et finalement m'indiquèrent le chemin.  
Je les remerciais et repris ma route vers la prison. Ils allaient surement en informer quelqu'un.  
Un bruit attira mon attention. Je levais la tête, découvrant un conduit d'aération. Je me concentrais sur le bruit que j'entendais et avançait doucement. Une respiration et ... une faible odeur de fumée de cigarette. Un sourire se glissa sur mon visage.  
- Sanji, Luffy, descendez ! Fis-je.  
Une grille s'ouvrit et la tête de Sanji apparut, des cœurs dans les yeux. Il descendit avec souplesse du conduit, suivit par Luffy qui s'écrasa comme une bouse sur le sol.  
- Ma Déesse !  
- Ah, Jun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Luffy en rajustant son Chapeau.  
- Je vous cherchais, crétin.  
Sanji souriait comme un abruti, sa fumée de cigarette faisant des cœurs.  
- Elle est où la prison ?  
- Vous la cherchez, dis-je. Eh bien, elle est par là, parait-il. Je me suis renseigné. Il faut normalement sortir par là !  
- C'est partit ! S'écria Luffy.  
Sanji le frappa avec son talon, lui intimant de se taire.  
Puis, nous repartîmes dans le couloir, jusqu'à une porte qui menait dehors.  
- Bon, ce doit être là-bas ! Dis-je en montrant du doigt un bâtiment d'où un vieil homme sortit.  
Nous nous collâmes à la paroi et attendîmes que l'homme disparaisse.  
- C'est bizarre, quand même ... Dit Sanji en soufflant un nuage de fine fumée.  
Il me rappela Smoker et ses cigares. Enfin bon !  
- Quoi ?  
- Nous avons traversé le pont sans encombre et nous ne sommes pas suivit ... Expliqua Sanji.  
Je hochai la tête.  
- Effectivement, c'est bizarre. Une forteresse comme la base G-8 ... Dis-je.  
- Mais nan, ça veut tout simplement dire que Tonton Forteresse est un gentil ! Déclara Luffy en levant un doigt.  
Le pied de Sanji vint s'écraser sur la joue de Luffy qui frappa ensuite le mur et s'effondra par terre, les fesses en l'air.  
- Désolé, fit-il en se relevant, le visage boursouflé.  
- Si la Marine ne fait rien, c'est qu'elle cache quelque chose. Le commandant Jonasan veut tous vous attraper dans le même filet ! Soufflai-je.  
- Bon, tant pis, allons-y ! Déclara Sanji. Je me fis quand même du souci pour Nami et Robin !  
- Robin va bien, elle s'est déguisée ! Elle cherche une issue !  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sanji et nous montâmes les escaliers rapidement pour arriver devant une porte métallique que Luffy ouvrit sans cérémonie.  
- Ca fait presque peur, dis-je en entrant dans le couloir métallique et sombre.  
Luffy ricana.  
Et nous reprîmes de plus belle, courant dans le long couloir, descendant des escaliers.  
- HE, ZORO, USOPP ! VOUS ETES OU ?! Hurla Luffy.  
- Hum, je vais rester en arrière, dis-je en ralentissant.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Luffy en se retournant.  
Je retirais mon gilet et il pu voir mon insigne de la Marine.  
- Ah.  
Ils partirent devant et je les suivais de loin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la prison.  
Je descendais un peu l'escalier, pour ne pas me faire voir des marines, s'il y en avait.  
Sanji et Luffy étaient devant la prison de Zoro et Usopp.  
_C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas un seul garde. Pas de marine. Personne !  
_Luffy s'appuya aux barreaux de la cellule et eut l'air de fondre.  
_Kairoseki, évidemment.  
_Soudain, des gardes apparurent au fond du couloir, épées en main.  
- Rendez-vous pirates ! Hurla le major en s'avançant.  
- Vous nous sous estimez ... Déclara Sanji en soufflant un nuage de fumée.  
Les marines échangèrent d'armes. Ils avaient en premier lieu des épées et maintenant, ils avaient des armes à feu. Beaucoup plus convaincant, d'après moi.  
Sanji pesta et se retourna vers Usopp.  
- Recule !  
Son pied frappa la grille de la cellule qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
- Ca ne sert à rien, elles sont faites pour ça ! Ricana un marine.  
Pourtant Sanji continua, frappant de toutes ses forces.  
- Hé, Sanji, prends le Dial !  
Sanji fouillé dans les poches d'Usopp et en sortit un coquillage qu'il plaça sur la grille.  
- C'est partit !  
Il appuya, mais rien ne se passa.  
- Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Chuchota un marine.  
- Le visage de Sanji devint rouge de colère, ou de honte.  
Usopp se rapprocha de lui et lui montra son autre poche.  
- Désolé, je me suis trompé ...  
Sanji fouilla brutalement sa poche et sortit un autre coquillage.  
Je m'attendais au pire, maintenant.  
- Attention !  
Il se remit en place et ... appuya.  
« PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET ! »  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le coquillage contenait un pet.  
- Comment sa refoule ! Pesta un marine.  
Je me bouchais le nez, écœurée par l'odeur pestilentielle qui se répandait dans la prison.  
- Aaah ! Qui a pété dans mon Dial ?! Hurla Usopp, grimaçant.  
Luffy releva la tête, les mains toujours agrippées aux barreaux en Kairoseki de la cellule.  
- Je m'excuse ... !  
- Tu ne pouvais pas péter ailleurs ? Demanda Usopp sans attendre de réponse.  
Tandis que tout le monde se frottait les yeux tellement ça fouettait, j'entendis les lanternes crépiter.  
_Flamme + Gaz = ... BOUM !  
_- TOUS, A COUVERT ! Hurlai-je.  
Quelques personnes se tournèrent vers moi, mais déjà, les lanternes explosèrent, détruisant les murs des cellules.  
Dans la fumée et la poussière, je me frayais un chemin vers les pirates qui sortaient déjà de la prison. Les alarmes criaient dehors et je pensais à tous les marines qui devaient se mettre en place, près à faire feu sur les pirates.  
- Dépêchez-vous ! Criai-je tandis qu'Usopp se faisait libérer par Sanji.

Nous courions depuis un moment dans des couloirs et je commençais à douté de notre destination.  
- Pourquoi c'est Zoro qui nous conduit ? Demandai-je. Je ne suis pas sûr de la destination ...  
Le bretteur pesta sous cape et Luffy éclata de rire.  
- Hé, c'est vrai ! On est perdu ! Cria Usopp.  
Soudain, un groupe de marines fit bouchon devant et derrière nous.  
- ARRETEZ-VOUS ! Hurla l'un d'eux.  
- Heu ... Oui, arrêtez ! Dis-je en reculant.  
Les pirates me regardèrent de travers et Luffy attaqua, écrasant tous es marines devant nous.  
- Bien joué, Luffy ! Félicita Usopp.  
- Bon, dépêchez-vous, il faut sortir d'ici ! Dis-je.  
Nous arrivâmes devant le vide, surplombant le lac qui entourait la montagne.  
- C'est une impasse ? Je croyais que tu connaissais cette base ! Pesta Zoro.  
Agacée, je me penchais vers lui et il fit de même, une main sur son katana.  
- Hé, je ne vis pas ici ! Si tu n'es pas content, débrouille-toi tout seul ! Criai-je.  
Nous étions front contre front, se fusillant du regard.  
- Ah, Chapeau de Paille ! Appela quelqu'un.  
Je faillis m'étrangler en apercevant le commandant Jonasan, sur son balcon, un peu plus haut. Aussi, me jetai-je derrière un rocher.  
- Ah, Tonton Forteresse ! Je t'avais dit qu'on sortirait d'ici ! S'égosilla Luffy.  
- Ah bon ...  
J'entendis une détonation et un boulet de canon apparut dans le ciel.  
- ON DECAMPE ! Hurla Usopp.  
Le boulet explosa notre ancienne position tandis que nous continuions notre chemin en longeant la falaise.  
- Ca devient trop risqué de rester avec vous ! Dis-je, tout en les suivant.  
- Ah, c'est vrai ! Tu es de la Marine ! D'ailleurs, ça ne te dérange pas de trahir la Marine ? Fit Usopp.  
J'avalai ma salive.  
- Disons que, je n'ais jamais voulus devenir marine et puis, je ne la trahi pas vraiment, hein ! Elle ne m'a jamais demandé de vous capturer.  
- Très bien, alors bonne chance ! Déclara Usopp.  
Je m'arrêtais aussitôt et les observais s'éloigner le long de la falaise.  
_Maintenant ... Je fais quoi ?_

Je marchais dans les couloirs du bâtiment, incapable de me retrouver. Presque aussi abruti que Zoro. J'avais pensé chercher Robin pour lui dire que j'avais retrouvé les autres et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Vogue Merry, mais, je m'étais perdue.  
Un cri assourdissant me traversa comme une lame. Que se passait-il ? Je pris tranquillement la direction du son, les mains dans les poches. Ce devait être une alarme, un truc de ce genre ...  
Je tournais à droite et me retrouvais devant une immense salle ouverte sur le lac. Il y avait là un paquet de marines armés, entourant Luffy et Zoro, Usopp, Nami et Chopper et une jeune femme à lunettes. Les pirates se dirigeait vers le Vogue Merry, ayant apparemment pris en otage la jeune femme aux lunettes et ayant fait un marché avec le Major.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je tout haut.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, incrédules. Même les pirates se retournèrent.  
- Quoi ?!  
Soudain, un marine laissa tomber son arme, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Je fis un geste de la main et pris la parole.  
- Ah, bah, c'est vieux comme le monde, cette technique ! Dis-je. Tu fais une diversion tandis qu'un autre se charge d'attraper silencieusement une personne du groupe !  
Le visage du major, qui était présent, devint rouge pivoine et ses joues se gonflèrent tandis que ses poings se serraient. Au même moment, j'entendis le sifflement d'un objet qui volait vers ma figure. En un geste j'attrapais une chaussure qui m'avait été jeté dessus par un marine.  
- HE ! CA NE VA PAS, NON ! Hurlai-je, dents sorties.  
Mon poing écrasa la chaussure qui grinça.  
- Vous faites échouer un plan pour sauver des otages ! Vociféra le Major.  
Pendant que je me disputais avec les marines, les pirates s'étaient glissés dans le Vogue Merry.  
Au même moment, la plaque qui retenait le Vogue Merry en cale sèche se retira et le navire glissa sur les flots. La jeune femme à lunettes était restée sur le bord, les mains derrière le dos.  
- Dites, les pirates, ils s'échappent là, non ? Dis-je en pointant du doigt la caravelle.  
Tous les marines se remirent à bouger en même temps et ramenèrent près d'eux leurs armes qu'ils pointèrent sur le navire.  
- Attendez ! Il y a encore un otage ! Déclara le Major.  
Un sourire de victoire sur le visage, je disparus dans le couloir, faisant marche arrière.  
_Ils sont dehors ! Maintenant, où est Robin ?_

* * *

**C'est chiant, je ne me rend pas vraiment compte de ce que ça donne, niveau longueur, vous me direz ; sur mon ordi', ça donnait à peu près quatre pages, donc ... Je sais pas ... Bref.**

**Bye, au prochain chapitre ;)**


	16. Chapitre Seize

**'Alut :)**

**Voila le chapitre suivant de cette aventure ! Beaucoup plus long, cette fois, pour ceux et surtout Celle qui me reproche de faire des chapitre trop court ! (Je pleurs) Mais, je ne suis pas en train de te blâmer :) Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça faisait des chapitre trop court !**

**Bref, bonne lecture ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre Seize**

Comme je courais telle une furie au travers des couloirs, énervée de ne pouvoir trouver Robin, je ne pu m'arrêter lorsque je vis quelques marines, entourant une personne.  
- ATTENTION !  
Mais, trop tard, je m'écrasais sur les soldats avec force et me retrouvais sur un tas de corps presque sans vie. Presque.  
Des mains apparurent autour de moi et m'attrapèrent, me clouant part terre dans une sale position. Je ne pouvais même pas parler. Robin était donc là.  
- Oh, excuse-moi, Jun !  
La pression se relâcha et je pus me relever, me retrouvant face à face avec Robin.  
- Il semble que mon déguisement soit devenu inutile ... ! Déclara-t-elle en retirant sa cape et ses lunettes.  
Je hochais la tête.  
- Bon, les autres sont sortis, ils sont sur le Vogue Merry ! Expliquai-je. Je venais te chercher, justement.  
- Est-ce que tu vas nous suivre ?  
- Euh ... Non, je vais rester ici, ce serait trop dangereux ... Répondis-je. Mais, va les retrouver, je vous couvrirais !  
A son tour d'hocher la tête.  
- Très bien, j'en informerais l'équipage !  
Puis, elle disparut dans un tournant du couloir d'où une lumière éblouissante émanait. Une fenêtre, ou une porte qui menait dehors, sans aucun doute !  
Je me décidais finalement à prendre le même chemin que Robin et me retrouvais devant le vide, sur la falaise. Je pouvais voir le Vogue Merry un peu plus loin, l'équipage au grand complet dessus.  
Sur la falaise, sous mes pieds, je constatais que des canons pointaient leur nez vers le lac. A première vue, il n'y avait personne. Et même lorsque je tendis l'oreille, je n'entendis rien.  
J'entrepris de descendre la falaise sans me casser la figure, jusqu'au canon le plus gros qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil.  
- Bon, j'ai une idée ... MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
Je riais littéralement toute seule en me triturant les doigts devant la figure comme une cinglée.  
- Hé, toi ? Qui es-tu ? Quel est ton unité ? Cria un marine.  
Il venait de sortir (ou de rentrer) dans la pièce du canon.  
- Sergent-chef Jun, dis-je en me mettant au garde à vous.  
Il fit de même et s'excusa.  
- Hum, que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je suis prête à utiliser le canon ! Dis-je en faisant apparaitre mes dragons.  
Son menton toucha terre tandis que ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites.  
Les dragons s'occupèrent de me ramener les boulets qu'ils placèrent dans le gros canon.  
- Bon, comment ça marche ? Demandai-je tout haut. J'imagine qu'il faut allumer la mèche ... ?  
L'un des dragons cracha une petite flammèche et la mèche prit feu.  
- GHAAAA ! Mais que faites-vous ?! Hurla le marine, reprenant ses esprits.  
Au même moment, un escargophone sonna, me faisant sursauter. Je décrochai.  
- Mmh.  
J'observais le marine qui regardais fixement la mèche en lui envoyant un regard méchant qui voulait dire de ne pas toucher.  
- Faites feu ! Hurla la petite créature.  
Elle se rendormit aussitôt, avant même que je puisse ajouter quoi-que-ce soit.  
Le marine me regardait, attendant surement des ordres. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas faire quoi-que-ce soit en sa présence.  
- Euh, écoutez ! Vous aller faire passer le message suivant au commandant ! Et qu'il l'apprenne de votre bouche, surtout, commençai-je.  
Le soldat hocha la tête.  
- « Mon commandant, il faut que vous regardiez le Vogue Merry de plus près ! » Voilà. Aller, dépêchez-vous !  
Le soldat hésita, puis se décida et partit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je lui avais raconté n'importe quoi ! J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et je me doutais que c'était les marines qui venait s'occuper du canon, aussi, je barricadais la porte avec tous ce que je pu trouver, faisant abstraction des coups sur la porte.  
« BOUM »  
Je fis volte-face, une grimace d'effroi sur le visage. Le canon venait de tirer. La mèche avait brulée jusqu'au bout.  
Je vis le boulet exploser la falaise en face. Plusieurs explosions suivirent : tous les canons chargés explosaient les uns après les autres.  
Je me tenais debout, au bord du vide, les bras ballant devant ce spectacle, sans pouvoir rien faire.  
- Oups.  
Le Vogue Merry avait l'air de se porter plutôt bien, aussi, mon sourire revint. Par contre, il était suivit par plusieurs navires de guerre qui crachaient des boulets autour des pirates.  
- Pourquoi ne tirent-ils pas ? Pestai-je.  
Il fallut quelques secondes pour que je comprenne. La Marine avait saisit le Vogue Merry il ne devait plus y avoir rien dedans ! Usopp ne pouvait donc pas s'occuper du canon ! Je pensais à Nami qui devait crier sur ses coéquipiers parce qu'il fallait éviter les boulets. ... ... Nami. ... Pas contente. ... Nami ? ... !  
- L'OR ! Hurlai-je, comme frapper par la foudre.  
Une explosion grandiose secoua la base. Les pirates avaient apparemment explosé la porte de métal qui menait à la mer et étaient prêt à la traverser.  
- Comment ont-ils fait ? Me demandai-je.  
Mais, l'explosion avait créé un épais nuage de fumée et de poussière et la caravelle disparut, enveloppé de ce manteau gris qui s'étalait au-dessus du lac. Les navires de guerre firent sonner les cloches pour éviter toutes collisions. Je ne voyais plus rien.  
La porte de la salle du canon céda. Aïe, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau d'expliquer tout ça ...  
Je me retournais, faisant face à un groupe de marines, armes levées.  
- QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIS ?! Hurlèrent-ils. Pourquoi avoir tiré sur la falaise !?  
Je baissais la tête, sachant que j'avais l'intention d'aider les pirates, mais que finalement, tout ceci n'était qu'accident.  
- Désolé, je ne suis pas faite pour les canons, m'excusai-je en posant une main sur l'objet en question.  
Ils baissèrent leurs armes et hochèrent la tête.  
- Je vais partir, hein ? C'est mieux comme ça ... Fis-je en sortant rapidement, sous les regards perplexe des marines.

Je me trouvais une fois de plus dans la salle plongeant sur le lac où le Vogue Merry avait été gardé en cale sèche un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait personne et rien qui se trouvait anciennement sur le Merry.  
- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Demanda une voix derrière moi.  
Je me retournais pour découvrir un vieil homme dans une combinaison orange, les cheveux en pétards.  
- Eumh, vous ne sauriez pas où sont entreposé les divers objets saisi du Vo ... Euh, du navire pirate ? Demandai-je.  
L'homme plissa les yeux et me regarda de bas en haut.  
- Pourquoi ? Et qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous ais jamais vu ici !  
- Oui, c'est-à-dire que je suis arrivé voilà peu de temps ... Répondis-je. Et, je recherche ses objets parce que ... j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait de l'or, n'est-ce pas ? Euh ... Le commandant voulait que je lui confirme que c'était bien de l'or !  
Le visage du vieux ne trahissait absolument aucune émotion.  
- Mmh, et bien, je ne sais pas. Et c'est la vérité, dit-il. Mais, j'imagine que le commandant les a avec lui étant donné qu'il veut attraper le Chapeau de paille ...  
- Comment ça ? Il leur tend un piège ? Demandai-je en regardant le lac sur lequel la fumée disparaissait doucement.  
- Surement.  
_Ah ! _Cacamiel*_ ! S'ils ne sont pas déjà partis, ils vont chercher l'or et s'ils cherchent l'or autre part que chez le commandant, ils vont se faire avoir ! Il faut que je le leur dise !  
_- Eumh ... Très bien, je vous remercie ! Fis-je en repartant dans le couloir.  
Je trouvais le chemin jusqu'au bureau du commandant, croyant bon de vérifier si l'or s'y trouvait bien.  
Un marine qui montait la garde devant m'ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé.  
- Ah, Sergent-chef Jun ? Entrez ! Déclara le commandant en souriant.  
Je fis un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce regardant un peu partout. La porte se referma derrière moi.  
- Comment allez-vous ? Et ... l'inspecteur Shepard ?  
La fin de sa question me fit tiquer. Il devait douter de moi.  
- ... Euh, oui, à ce propos, l'inspecteur Shepard était un imposteur, effectivement ! Déclarai-je.  
Mon regard se posa sur un coin de la pièce, rempli d'or. Ca scintillait trop pour que Nami ne le voie pas !  
- Vous ne vous vous en êtes rendu compte que tard, non ? Ajouta Jonasan.  
- Non, j'avais bien remarqué la différence, seulement, je me suis dit que, le suivre serait une bonne idée pour savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement, répondis-je du tac-au-tac.  
Le commandant Jonasan hocha la tête.  
- Et, que voulait-_elle _?  
- Eumh, oui, c'était Nico Robin. Elle voulait prendre connaissance du territoire, commandant !  
- Mais ... comment pouvait-elle être au courant de votre arrivé ici sur le navire du vrai inspecteur ? Demanda-t-il en regardant dehors.  
J'avalai ma salive, sentant que je m'enfonçais dans mes mensonges.  
- C'est-à-dire que ... En vérité, je ne sais vraiment pas ... Hésitai-je.  
- Vous ne savez pas.  
Il avait légèrement tournée la tête derrière lui, m'observant du coin de l'œil.  
- Et si, par hasard, vous étiez arrivé sur le navire des pirates du Chapeau de Paille ?_  
KIHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! GRILEE !  
_- Voyons, commandant ! Je ne trahirais jamais la Marine ! Répondis-je en simulant la colère.  
En vérité, j'étais nerveuse et je commençais à avoir chaud. Très chaud.  
En fait, je ne voulais pas décevoir Smoker. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.  
- C'est vrai, nous n'avons pas trouvé plus de sept tasses de thé sur le pont ... Affirma-t-il.  
_Mais oui ! Sanji me préparait in cocktail !_  
- Mais, le vrai inspecteur, lui, ne vous connait pas, ajouta-t-il.  
_Grillée, brulée, en poussière.  
_- Ah, c'est bête.  
Je fis un pas en arrière et passais une main dans mon dos, prête à déguerpir. Ma mission était remplit : l'or était bien chez « Tonton Forteresse ». Merci Luffy de donner des petits noms au gens !  
Je posais mes doigts sur la poignée et ...  
- Commandant !  
La porte s'ouvrit avec force sur moi et je fus écrasée contre le mur derrière le battant.  
- Commandant, le navire pirate n'a pas franchit la porte ! Il est toujours dans l'enceinte de la forteresse ! Informa un marine qui repartit aussitôt, apportant avec lui les ordres du commandant.  
La porte se referma et je pu me décoller du mur. Mon nez avait prit cher je saignais.  
- Ah, tenez, mettez ça ! Fit Jonasan en me donnant un mouchoir.  
- Merzi.  
Je me pressais le nez en faisant un signe de tête au commandant Jonasan.  
- Commandant !  
La porte s'ouvrit encore, mais cette fois, je l'évitais et vis entrer un jeune serveur des cuisines.  
- Votre repas, commandant ! Et Jessica a dit que vous deviez tout manger !  
J'en profitais pour disparaitre dans le couloir et remarquais qu'il faisait nuit.  
- Mmh, je devrais dormir à cette heure-ci !  
Dans le bureau, j'entendis que le major parlait du Chapeau de paille se trouvant à la chambre forte. Les unités s'occupaient de les capturer.  
_Et _Cacamiel _! C'n'est pas vrai ! C'est trop tard !  
_Je sortis dehors, au bord de l'eau et observais le lac. Je me souvins alors d'une cale fermé, trop vieille pour être utiliser, que j'avais vu sur la carte. Ce devait être l'endroit idéal pour cacher le Vogue Merry et aller chercher l'or !  
Je ne devais pas être très loin ...

J'avais marché assez longtemps pour que mon nez arrête de couler et il me semblait être arrivé. J'entrais dans une grande salle, ouverte -comme la précédente, dans laquelle le Vogue Merry était entreposé- sur le lac. Un navire de la marine, à première vue, mouillait seul.  
_Il est bizarre ce navire.  
_Je m'approchais et posais la main sur la coque, puis la retirait.  
- La peinture est encore fraiche ! Déclarai-je tout haut.  
Un cri me fit sursauter.  
- QUI EST LA ?! Hurla une voix aiguë.  
Un chapeau rose se montra par-dessus le bastingage du faux navire.  
- Oh, Chopper ! C'est toi ? Fis-je en reculant pour mieux voir.  
- Jun ! Je me sentais si seul ! Ils sont partis chercher l'or ! Expliqua le petit renne en montant sur le bastingage.  
Il m'envoya une échelle de corde sur laquelle je montais.  
- Alors, tu sais si les autres ont trouvés l'or ? Demanda Chopper.  
Je hochais la tête négativement.  
- Ca m'étonnerait, répondis-je. L'or n'est pas dans le coffre fort, mais dans le bureau du commandant !  
- QUOI ?!  
La petite boule de poil commença à paniquer en courant en rond sur le pont du « cuirassé ».  
- Calme-toi, Chopper ! Ordonnai-je. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont perdus ! Tu les connais !  
Justement, le bruit d'un moteur nous fit relever la tête.  
- Chopper ! Appela une voix.  
Ce devait-être Nami, sur son Waver elle l'avait pris pour fuir lorsque nous étions arrivés.  
Je me penchais vers l'eau et observais l'arrivé de Nami et Sanji.  
- Les autres sont-ils arrivés ? Demanda Nami à Chopper.  
- Non, mais Jun est là !  
Je fis un signe de la main à Nami, évitant soigneusement le regard rose-amour de Sanji.  
- Sanji, Jun, Chopper, montez la garde pendant que je vais chercher les autres !  
- Nami ! Appelai-je. L'or n'est pas dans le coffre ! Il est chez le commandant ! Informai-je.  
Le visage de Nami devint rouge pivoine.  
- Grrrr, il va nous le payer, je vous le dis ! Pesta-t-elle.  
Puis, elle repartit, nous laissant seuls sur le navire.  
Sanji, préparant un cocktail pour moi, et du thé pour Chopper et lui. Et oui, je détestais le thé ...

- Hé-ho ! On est revenus ! Cria une vois dans l'entrepôt.  
Usopp, Zoro et Robin étaient là, sains et sauf. Les trois pirates montèrent à bord et Usopp monta dans le nid de pie.  
- Nous mettons les voiles ! Déclara Robin. Enfin, façon de parler ! Ricana-t-elle en observant les fausses voiles de bois.  
Je descendis du navire et les regardaient s'éloigner doucement de la cale.  
- Au revoir, Jun ! Cria Sanji.  
Il fut suivit d'Usopp et Chopper, puis de Robin et je reçu un léger signe de la part du bretteur au mauvais caractère.  
- Au revoir, les amis ! Criai-je à mon tour.  
J'étais assise sur le bord de l'eau, observant leur avancer sur le lac. Personne ne les reconnaissait en pleine nuit. Le Waver de Nami arriva peu de temps après, un gros sac -d'or, j'imaginais- à l'arrière, tenu par Luffy.  
Min regard se porta sur l'eau. En y regardant de plus près, je remarquais qu'elle avait baissée. Pas de beaucoup, mais quand même.  
Pendant ce temps, le Vogue Merry, toujours déguisé, suivait un vrai navire de guerre qui ouvrait le passage vers la porte de Navarone, la base G-8. Soudain, le déguisement se cassa en deux et le navire pirate se montra.  
- Plus qu'a traverser la porte et c'est fini ! Dis-je tout haut.  
_Tiens, la porte ... Mais, l'eau à vraiment baissée ! ... ... Mais oui ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ! Smoker, me raconte pleins de trucs et je n'écoute jamais ! Pourquoi ?  
_L'eau baissait de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, les navires qui étaient sur le lac, venaient de jeter l'ancre et arrêtaient de suivre les Chapeau de Paille.  
- Comment faire ? Pestai-je en me relevant.  
En fait, je ne pouvais rien faire, juste observer !  
Le niveau de l'eau baissa, et baissa, et baissa, et ... plus rien. Juste des flaques sur un sol rocheux. Le Vogue Merry avait prit cher. Les pirates étaient immobilisés sur le lac. La Marine pouvait attaquer n'importe quand.  
- Je vais les aider !  
Je regardais autour de moi et vis un morceau de voile déchiré. Je l'attrapais, et me faisais une cape avec qui couvrait la totalité de mon corps. Puis, je sautais dans l'ancien lac et courais ver le Vogue Merry.  
A bout de souffle, je me retrouvais devant le Vogue Merry, sous le regard des pirates.  
- Qui es-tu ? Demanda froidement Zoro en sortant ses sabres.  
Je relevais la tête pour leur montrer mon visage.  
- Ah, c'est toi.  
Je lui jetai un regard meurtrier et observais les dégâts sur la coque. Un gros trou ouvrait le Merry sur le flanc.  
- Il vous faudrait quelque chose pour passer de l'autre coté du mur d'enceinte ! Dis-je en réfléchissant.  
- L'Impact Dial ! Clama Usopp.  
- Oui, c'est parfait ! Et, la pieuvre ! Quelqu'un a la pieuvre ? Demandai-je.  
Luffy farfouilla dans son pantalon.  
- Euh, tu fais quoi là, Luffy ? Demandai-je.  
Il ressortit la pieuvre de son pantalon, un air de victoire sur le visage.  
- Eh, bien, c'est très bien ! Dis-je en faisant la grimace.  
Les autres pirates avaient l'air tout aussi dégoutés.  
- Bon, vous gonfler la pieuvre avec de l'air chaud et vous utiliser l'Impact Dial pour vous mettre dans les airs ! Expliquai-je. Qui va utiliser l'Impact Dial ?  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Usopp.  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
- Chapeau de paille ! Toi et Roronoa Zoro êtes recherchés par le gouvernement ! Je ne vous laisserais pas vous échapper ! Rendez-vous ! Crépita un haut-parleur.  
Le commandant Jonasan était près à donner l'assaut !  
- Ne l'écoutez pas et dépêchez-vous ! Criai-je.

Tout était près, Zoro, Usopp et Sanji s'occupaient de l'Impact Dial, tandis que Nami, Robin, Chopper et Luffy s'occupait de gonfler la pieuvre avec des Dials.  
Moi, j'étais à l'extérieur, pour aider le Merry à voler.  
- PRET ?! Criai-je.  
- PRET ! Hurlèrent-ils.  
- IMPACT DIAL ! Vociféra Usopp en utilisant celui-ci.  
Le navire se souleva dans les airs et j'utilisais mes dragons pour le faire monter encore plus haut.  
- LA PIEUVRE ! A toi de jouer Robin ! Fis-je.  
Des bras apparurent autour du navire, mettant la pieuvre dans la bonne position.  
- GONFLEZ-LA !  
Nami et Luffy devait s'occuper de souffler de l'air et de cracher du feu grâce aux Dials.  
L'eau recommençait à monter, et je l'avais déjà à la taille.  
Soudain, la pieuvre se gonfla d'un coup et le Vogue Merry put garder une altitude suffisante, sans aide de la part de  
mes dragons qui revinrent vers moi rapidement.  
Le Vogue Merry ne voguait plus. Il volait, passant lentement au-dessus de l'enceinte de la forteresse, sous les regards ébahit des marines.  
L'eau m'arrivait maintenant au menton et je commençais à perdre pied. Voyant cela, je plongeais, tout en retirant ma cape et nageais en direction de l'entrepôt où je me trouvais peu de temps avant.  
Je remontais sur le ponton et observais le ciel qui se teintait des plus belles couleurs du matin.  
- Et voilà ! Libre !

En ce milieu de journée, j'étais assise sur un banc en bois, dans une barque, au milieu de la mer, observant l'horizon.  
- Ah, quelle galère, si les courants m'ont emporté, je suis dans de beaux draps ! Pestai-je.  
J'attendais Smoker, en pleine mer, loin de Jaya, qui ressemblait à un point posé sur l'horizon.  
Après la fuite du Chapeau de Paille de la base G-8, le commandant avait fait son rapport au Quartier Général. Mais, il avait voulut parler de moi, qui était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe il avait alors pensé que j'étais une espionne de la Marine, chez les pirates. Ne voulant pas m'enfoncer plus que je ne l'étais, j'avais inventé mon arrivé à la Base G-8. Ainsi, Jonasan et tout les autres, pensaient que j'étais arrivé en dragon (je leur avais fait une petite démo) et que je suivais le Chapeau de Paille depuis Jaya. Bien sûr, je ne parlais pas des Îles Célestes pour éviter tout questionnement de la part du gouvernement. Finalement, le commandant Jonasan n'avait rien dit à mon sujet. En plus, j'avais découvert mon avis de recherche placardé sur les murs ... !  
Parlant de ça, aucun ne m'avait soupçonné d'être la personne qui ais aidé les pirates à s'enfuir personne n'avait vu les dragons.  
Après cela, j'avais demandé un Eternel Pose de Jaya pour finir ma mission. Je n'osais imaginer ce que j'aurais pu inventer à Smoker pour expliquer mon carnet de notes vide et pas de photos.  
Enfin, j'avais passé à peu près cinq jours sur Jaya, prenant des photos et attrapant les noms des pirates lorsque leurs amis parlaient.  
Un navire de la Marine se profila à l'horizon et venait vers moi. Ce devait être Smoker. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ... un peu moins de deux semaines ! Et Tashigi ?  
Je me mis debout sur ma barque et attendit que le navire se mette tout prêt. Des marines m'envoyèrent une échelle de corde et je pu grimper à bord.  
- Jun ! Tu m'as manquée ! S'écria Tashigi en se jetant sur moi.  
Elle me serra un peu trop fort dans ses bras et je manquais m'étouffer, puis relâcha son emprise.  
- Bonjour Tashigi, répondis-je en me massant les épaules.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout ce temps ? Deux semaines pour prendre note des noms des pirates ! Sermonna une grosse voix, apportant avec elle une odeur de fumée de cigare.  
Je me retournais vers Smoker. Il m'avait manqué !  
- Eh bien, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ... Enfin, ça a été plus long que prévu, quoi ! Répondis-je en lui tendant mon carnet.  
Il fronça les sourcils, m'observant.  
- Au moins, tu es en un seul morceau. J'étais sûr que tu reviendrais avec une main en moins ... Déclara-t-il en allant s'installer sur sa chaise, sur le pont supérieur.  
Les marines autour de moi me disaient bonjour tandis que je suivais l'enfumeur.  
- QUOI ?!  
Son cri résonna sur le navire. En fait, ça ressemblait plus à un aboiement.  
- Euh, il y a un problème ? Demandai-je en m'approchant.  
Il se retourna sur son siège.  
- Il y avait l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille sur l'île ?!  
Je hochais la tête.  
- Où sont-ils maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Eh bien, pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas ... Je ne les ais pas suivit longtemps, hein ... Je les ais vu et puis voilà !  
- Tiens Nico Robin était là aussi ? Tiqua-t-il. Elle va leur causer des problèmes, cette femme-là ... ! Ajouta-t-il.  
Je fronçais les sourcils.  
- Comment ça leur causer des problèmes ?  
Smoker se tourna vers moi et pris un air grave.  
- Toute les organisations qu'elle a put infiltrée, ont été démantelé ou sont tombé d'elle-même. L'organisation Baroque Works en est la preuve !  
- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Répliquai-je. Ce sont les Chapeaux de paille qui ont démantelé cette organisation ! Et aussi grâce à la princesse du pays, Néfertari Vivi qui voulait sauver son pays, ce qui me parait logique !  
- Peut-être. Mais Nico Robin était présente et l'organisation est tombée ! Répéta-t-il.

- Je vais te raconter ce qui lui est arrivé, commença-t-il en prenant un nouveau cigare.  
Je m'asseyais sur un siège tout proche, toute ouïe.  
- Lorsqu'elle avait 8 ans, elle vivait sur une île de West Blue : Ohara. Sa mère était archéologue et travaillait au déchiffrage des ponéglyphes. Comme tous les chercheurs qui vivaient là-bas. Cette île était réputée pour sa bibliothèque la plus complète qui soit. Enfin bref, sa mère était partie chercher les ponéglyphes du monde et le jour de son retour elle était suivit par des navires du gouvernement. Un Buster Call à été lancé sur Ohara pour détruire les livres de décryptages de ponéglyphes et pour supprimer tous ceux qui savaient les lire.  
- Je sais que la lecture des ponéglyphes est interdite, mais, faut-il vraiment envoyer un Buster Call pour ça ? Dis-je, révoltée.  
- Mais le gouvernement a interdit la lecture de ceux-ci ! Répliqua Smoker.  
Je me levais de mon siège, agacée. Pauvre Robin, elle avait endurée tellement de chose.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Criai-je. Les vieux croutons du gouvernement ont agit sur un coup de tête ! Et peut-être même sont-ils au courant de quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas voir ouvert au grand jour ! C'est peut-être eux, le problème, finalement !  
Smoker ignora ma remarque et continua.  
- Nico Robin a réussit à s'enfuir, mais, étant la dernière des « Démons d'Ohara », elle a été recherché par le gouvernement dés l'âge de 8 ans, pour 79 millions de Berrys.  
- Quelle plaie ! Pestai-je. Je n'y coirs pas ! Je travaille pour des gens qui cherchent les emmerdes et qui détruisent des vies seulement parce qu'une poignée de personne lisaient ces écritures !  
Smoker m'envoya un regard noir.  
- Je n'ai jamais voulut travailler pour le gouvernement, saches-le ! Avouai-je.  
Puis, je traversais le pont pour me retrouver sur mon lit, énervée.  
- Un Buster Call pour ça ?! Répétai-je révoltée.  
Je me couchais et m'endormis, rêvant des Chapeaux de paille. Luffy ne laisserais jamais personne faire de mal à qui que ce soit de son équipage, de toutes façons ... Il ne les abandonnerait jamais.


	17. Chapitre Dix-Sept

_'Lut !_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais après avoir perdu -un peu- l'inspiration, après avoir eu des problèmes surnaturelles avec mon ordi, etc. J'avais pris un certain retard. Mais, bref, voilà.  
- Ouaiis ! Auteure est revenue !  
- Il était temps !  
Oui, bah, ça va, hein !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-sept**

- Plus haut ! Cria le marine en charge de mon entrainement.  
Je poussais sur mes bras, mais, mon corps ne levait pas. Les pompes, ce n'était pas mon fort, mais alors pas du tout.  
Après m'être disputé avec Smoker au sujet de Nico Robin, il avait eu un doute, je l'avais senti. Il avait trouvé que je connaissais un peu trop Robin et j'avais fait en sorte de me faire punir, pour changer de sujet : je l'avais insulté.  
- Plus haut ! Répéta le marine.  
Déjà cinq jours que ça durait. Même avec mes altérations surnaturelles, l'entrainement était difficile.  
- PLUS HAUT ! Hurla le marine, exaspéré.  
Je lâchais tout et me retrouvais le front sur le pont, faisant, du même coup, tomber ma casquette. Je laissais échapper un gémissement de souffrance en sentant que mes ongles s'étaient plantés dans le bois pour me donner un meilleur équilibre. Ah, j'avais bien essayé d'utiliser mes dragons pour m'aider, mais Smoker m'avait donné le double de ma punition pour me faire comprendre les choses... Du coup, au lieu de trois jours d'entrainement intensif, j'en avais eu six.  
- Relève-toi, c'est l'heure du dîner ! S'exclama un marine en me tapotant l'épaule.  
Malgré mes muscles endoloris et tremblants, je réussis à me relever et à me diriger dans la cafétéria du navire, où je m'assis à la première table que je vis. Plusieurs soldats s'y trouvaient déjà, affamés.  
- Bonne journée, Sergent-chef ? Demanda le marine à ma droite.  
Les quatre soldats assis à ma table, se ressemblaient énormément, malgré leurs cheveux de différentes couleurs.  
- C'est une question idiote, soldat ! Répondis-je en prenant ma fourchette dans la main.  
J'avais pris l'habitude de les appeler « soldat » pour deux raisons. La première : je ne connaissais pas leur nom. La deuxième : j'étais plus haut gradé qu'eux, aussi, l'affirmai-je comme cela.  
- Désolé.  
Nous commençâmes à manger, silencieusement, quand le soldat devant moi se pencha un peu.  
- Sergent-chef ? Que s'est-il passé sur Jaya ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.  
Je relevais la tête de mon assiette, surprise par sa question.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Eh bien, le bruit court que vous n'avez pas juste fait la liste des pirates qui se trouvaient là-bas... Nous avons appris que vous aviez été vu à la Base G-8, Navarone, expliqua le marine. Et que vous aviez aidé à la capture des Chapeaux de paille. Même s'ils se sont enfuis...  
J'avalais ma bouché, pensant en même temps à Sanji et ses plats qui me manquaient.  
- ...Non, c'est impossible, je suis resté à Jaya ! Répliquais un peu trop tard.  
Les quatre pairs d'yeux m'observaient intensément.  
- Ce sont les soldats de la Base G-8 qui nous l'ont affirmé, ajouta le marin.  
Mon regard se porta sur la table de Smoker. Je baissais immédiatement les yeux en voyant qu'il m'observait.  
_Mais pourquoi ces maudits soldats n'ont pas gardé ça pour eux ?! _Pestai-je en faisant crisser ma fourchette dans mon assiette.  
- Y a-t-il un problème ? Demanda un autre soldat.  
Je ne répondis pas et gardais le silence durant toute la fin du repas, cherchant une idée. Smoker serait mis au courant, évidemment et il ne tarderait pas à faire valider ces propos.

Des coups donnés sur la porte de ma cabine me firent sursautée alors que j'allais m'endormir. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je me rendais compte qu'il faisait déjà jour. Problème.  
Les coups retentirent encore, plus pressés et plus forts.  
- Oui, un instant ! Grognai-je en me levant.  
J'ouvris la porte à la volé sur le marine s'occupant de l'escargophone de bord. Il resta un instant silencieux, un peu surpris de me voir habillée d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un sous-vêtement.  
- Un appel du Quartier Général pour vous Sergent-chef ! Déclara-t-il enfin en me tendant l'escargophone.  
- Le Quartier Général ? Répétai-je, hébétée.  
Mon regard se porta sur le navire au complet, qui s'était tourné vers moi, comme frappé par la foudre.  
- Sergent-chef Jun ? Appela la petite créature.  
- Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je en reculant dans ma cabine et en fermant la porte.  
Je m'assis sur la chaise près de la porte.  
- Nous avons reçu la liste que vous avez faite sur l'île de Jaya, commença l'escargophone.  
- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?  
L'homme qui parlait ignora ma question et continua.  
- Nous avons aussi reçu un deuxième rapport du commandant Jonasan de la Base G-8.  
_Il a fait un _deuxième_ rapport ?!  
_A mon tour de ne rien répondre.  
- Et d'après nos recherches et d'après les informations recueillit dans ces rapports, nous sommes persuadé que vous êtes passé par les Îles Célestes... Est-ce bien le cas ?  
_C'était donc ça ! Ils voulaient des informations sur les Îles Célestes ! Et je fais quoi moi, maintenant ?! Je ne peux pas leur dire... A moins que je ne leur fasse miroiter les îles !  
_- C'est exact, répondis-je, sèchement, après un instant.  
- Nous aimerions que vous fassiez un rapport complet sur les Îles Célestes. Pour vous rachetez...  
_Me racheter ?!  
_- ...de ce que vous n'avez pas dit.  
C'était presque du chantage. « Donne-moi ça, pour avoir ça ».  
Je prenais sur moi et serrais le poing sur ma cuisse, juste à côté de la créature qui m'observait sans vraiment me regarder.  
- Bien sûr. Je suis désolé, ça ne se répétera plus !

Je fus réveillée -une fois de plus- par des coups sur ma porte.  
- Jun ?  
Smoker ouvrit légèrement la porte, en m'observant.  
J'avais dormit sur ma chaise, l'escargophone toujours sur mes genoux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en prenant l'escargophone et en le posant sur ma table de chevet.  
- Eumh... Des petits problèmes de compréhension, répondis-je, évasive.  
Il fronça les sourcils -plus que d'habitude, et continua de m'observer en silence, m'intimant silencieusement de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que soit. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir, en fait. S'il avait appris que j'avais passé mes journées avec les Chapeaux de paille sur les Îles Célestes, son cœur se serait arrêté... Et je crois que je n'exagère pas beaucoup.  
En fait, le QG m'avait fait faire mon rapport sur le tas et m'avais posé plein de questions après mon « rapport ». Je ne leur avais pas tout dit, mais presque. Le Gouvernement avait déjà la main bien trop large sur le monde, alors, je n'allais pas lui donner encore plus de pouvoir, surtout dans les airs ! Aussi, lorsqu'ils m'avaient demandés comment je m'étais rendu sur les Îles Célestes, je leur avais répondit que j'étais monté grâce à mon dragons. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux. Mais, je savais bien que s'ils demandaient un peu, ils sauraient rapidement que le Knock-Up Stream pouvait être emprunté aussi. Enfin, il fallait avoir un bateau bien équipé ! Le Vogue Merry n'aurait jamais put arriver là-haut sans tout son attirail. Et encore, j'avais pu constater qu'il avait subit de gros dégât...  
Je sortis de ma cabine, y laissant Smoker.  
Pendant mon entrainement, j'appris que les Chapeaux de paille avaient attaqués Enies Lobby, la Porte la Justice. Mais, nous n'en savions que peu jusque là.

Nous nous étions arrêtés sur une île de Grand Line, mais je ne me souvenais pas du nom. Smoker cherchais des pirates, évidemment. L'île était plutôt petite et une espèce de montagne pointue surplombait toute la minuscule terre. Pendant que Smoker était partis, je restais à un endroit précis avec d'autres marines, attendant quelque chose. Un marine accourut avec l'escargophone dans les mains, vers moi.  
- Ils disent que c'est très important ! Dit-il en me tendant l'escargophone.  
- Ici le Quartier Général ! S'exclama la petite créature avec un grand sourire. Sergent-chef Jun ?  
Agacée par ma journée, fatiguée, je jalousais vivement la joie de l'escargophone. Toute la cafétéria se tut, écoutant ce qui était si important.  
- Mmh.  
- Pour vous récompensé des précieux renseignements et de vos efforts dans la Marine, nous sommes fière de vous offrir une distinction ! Aussi, vous êtes promus au grade de lieutenant. Nous devons vous avouer que c'est la première fois qu'une personne aussi jeune que vous devient lieutenant. Mais vous le mérité ! La Marine est fière de vous compter dans ses rangs !  
Aussitôt, la petite créature se rendormit.  
Je raccrochais, encore surprise.  
- Félicitation... Euh, Lieutenant Jun ! Me dit un marine à côté de moi.  
Je me levais de ma caisse en bois où j'étais installé en voyant Tashigi arriver devant. Oubliant vite ce que je venais d'apprendre...  
Tashigi se posta devant moi et me tendis des papiers.  
- Colonel Smoker, voici de nouveaux avis de recherches !  
Je restais bouche bée, l'observant. Et Smoker -le vrai- passa derrière elle.  
- A qui tu parles ? Mets tes lunettes, idiote ! Aboya-t-il.  
Elle baissa sa paire de verre sur son nez en s'excusant. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était à moi où à Smoker qu'elle s'excusait, mais, aucune importance. Je fis un geste de la main, pour balayer cette erreur et suivis Tashigi qui mena ces papiers à Smoker, torse nu, installer dans une maison sans toit, complètement démolit par le temps.  
Il prit les quelques feuilles dans ces mains et les observa longuement, puis me les tendit pour s'en débarrasser. J'en profitais pour les feuilleter.  
Je lus :

_Monkey D Luffy, 300 millions de Berry.  
Roronoa Zoro, 120 millions de Berry.  
Nami, 16 millions de Berry.  
Chopper, ... Euh, il y a une erreur... 50 Berry ?  
Sanji ? C'est Sanji ça ?! 77 millions de Berry.  
Sogeking, c'est qui ? Pourquoi il se donne ce nom ? Disons Usopp, 30 millions de Berry.  
Nico Robin, 80 millions de Berrys.  
Tiens, un nouveau ? Franky ? 44 millions de Berry._

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en regardant une deuxième fois l'avis de recherche de Sanji qui devait se morfondre en ce moment même.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Jun ? Demanda très froidement Smoker.  
Je ravalais mon sourire et rangeais les avis dans mon sac.  
- Après ce qu'il s'est passé à Enies Lobby, le Gouvernement se devait de les faire connaitre, dis-je.  
Smoker m'observa puis baissa la tête et s'épongea le front avec une serviette. La chaleur était écrasante et Smoker s'était dépensé il avait attrapé plusieurs pirates.  
Personnellement, j'avais gardé mon short jaune et mon tee-shirt « Marine ». C'était idéal par ce temps. Tashigi aussi avait dû se changer, elle portait maintenant un tee-shirt sans manche, qui devait être beaucoup plus confortable.  
- Un marine est un marine. Aussi longtemps que les marines seront une organisation, il y aura une limite à mon champ d'action. La chose la plus essentiel maintenant, c'est le rang. Après ce qu'il s'est passé à Enies Lobby, les pirates vont laisser le passage aux Chapeaux de paille.  
- Oui, répondis Tashigi.  
Je remarquais alors que -c'est vraiment hors sujet- Tashigi se tenait toujours très droite devant Smoker alors que moi, j'avais tendance à me tenir toujours appuyée plus sur une jambe. Aussi, je me mis droite, imitant Tashigi.  
Smoker coupa court à ma réflexion en reprenant la parole.  
- Je jure sur mon honore que je finirais par les écraser dans le Nouveau Monde ! Déclara-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
J'abandonnai la nervosité de Smoker et l'embarras de Tashigi pour me promener dans une ville un peu démolit, sous un soleil couchant.  
Smoker continuait de traquer les pirates, tandis que Tashigi le suivait. Mais moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer ainsi. Jouer à « Suivez le guide » ne m'intéressait pas. En fait, je préférais _être_ le guide. Que faire ?  
Je continuais de marcher au bord de l'eau, observant l'horizon et m'arrêtant de temps en temps devant les derniers rayons de soleil.  
Et puis, la nuit s'installa, fraiche et sombre. Je n'étais toujours pas rentré, encore à l'autre bout de l'île, pourtant petite.  
Malgré l'obscurité, un point très loin à l'horizon se montra. J'étais sûr que personne ne l'aurait vu, mais, grâce à mes sens aiguisés, je distinguais bien un navire. Je sortis mes jumelles de mon sac et regardais dedans, d'abord, dans le mauvais trou puis, je les replaçais, me traitant d'abrutie.  
- Vice-amiral Garp, que faites-vous là ? Demandai-je tous haut.  
Une idée me traversa l'esprit. J'étais juste à côté d'un minuscule voilier qui flottait misérablement sur les flots calme de la plage. Je sortis un papier ou je griffonnais un message à l'adresse de Smoker et Tashigi puis, je le posais par terre, sous une pierre. Je sautais ensuite dans la petite embarcation et ouvrait la voile qui se gonfla très lentement et le petit voilier bougea doucement sur les flots.  
- On va mettre un peu de vigueur... Déclarai-je en laissant mes dragons s'installer derrière la voile.  
Chacun d'eux souffla un air fort et chaud qui fit avancer le petit voilier comme s'il y avait du vent plus que favorable. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'occuper du gouvernail pour me diriger vers le navire de Garp, déjà loin. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour avancer si vite, mais je le compris bien vite en me plaçant dans son sillage. Un courant très fort s'était formé et même lorsque mes dragons s'arrêtèrent de souffler, le voilier avança rapidement.

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre et me relevais. J'étais dans une cabine baigné par les rayons d'un soleil nouveau. Le jour se levait. J'observais un instant les alentours. J'étais donc sur une couchette, dans une cabine d'un navire de la Marine, puisque cette cabine ressemblait énormément à celle que j'avais sur le navire de Smoker.  
Avant que je puisse me lever, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une ombre se profila dans l'entrée. Elle me parut immense ! Et puis, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, l'ombre se jeta à grandes enjambés vers moi.  
L'adrénaline me monta et mon poing se leva pour frapper l'homme en pleine face.  
Je sautais par-dessus lui, profitant de sa surprise, bien que moi-même je fus surprise de constater qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Je sautais ainsi par-dessus le garde-fou du pont supérieur et me retrouvais sur le pont inférieur, le cœur battant la chamade. Je posais mes mains sur mes genoux légèrement plié et reprenait mon souffle. Autour de moi, des murmures s'élevaient.  
- Eumh... Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda un marine aux cheveux roses.  
Je relevais la tête, prise d'un accès de colère.  
- NON, CA NE VA PAS ! Comment ça pourrais aller quand un homme aussi imposant entre dans ma chambre et se jette sur moi ?! HEIN ?! Hurlai-je au marine qui en perdit ses lunettes posées sur son front.  
- Désolé, fit-il en reculant.  
- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉE ME FRAPPER ?! JE SUIS VICE-AMIRAL ! Hurla quelqu'un sur le pont supérieur derrière moi.  
_Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que...  
_Je me retournais vers le Vice-amiral Garp, les yeux posés sur moi, un gros point rouge dans la figure.  
- Mais quelle idée aussi ! Répliquai-je. Entrer dans ma chambre comme ça, c'est complètement débile !  
Garp sauta devant moi et me défia du regard, puis leva son poing au-dessus de moi.  
- Aïe, le poing d'amour ! Soufflai-je.  
Son poing s'écrasa sur... mes dragons. J'attendais encore le coup après quelques instants.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Murmurèrent les marines.  
- Comment as-tu pu... ? S'étrangla le Vice-amiral.  
Je me relevais et me mis bien droite, puis fit une espèce de révérence.  
- Désolé.  
Tout le monde s'étrangla :  
- Comment ça, « désolé » ?!

- Alors c'est ça, Water Seven ? Demandai-je.  
Kobby et Hermep hochèrent la tête, trop enthousiaste pour si peu. La grande cité se levait au-dessus de la mer, fière et resplendissante.  
Nous étions accoudés au bastingage avec une vue incroyable.  
- Pourquoi vous êtes joyeux comme ça ? Demandai-je encore.  
Les deux pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi.  
- Pour rien, mentit Hermep.  
- Nous allons voir notre ami le pirate ! S'exclama Kobby.  
Ma main claqua la joue du garçon.  
- On ne dit pas ça ! Réprimandai-je.  
Kobby hocha la tête et reprit, en murmurant.  
- Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu !  
- Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je.  
Hermep fit la moue.  
- Tu garderas ça pour toi ? Demanda Kobby.  
- C'est déjà trop tard, abruti ! Lança Hermep.  
Je hochais la tête.  
- Monkey D Luffy !  
- Luffy ? V-Vous connaissez Luffy ? Demandai-je, étonnée.  
Ils hochèrent la tête.  
_Je vais pouvoir revoir les Chapeaux de paille ! Ça fait un moment...  
_En fait, je me rendais compte qu'ils m'avaient manqués...

Nous marchions dans les rue de Water Seven, en rang. J'étais entre Kobby et Hermep, derrière Garp, qui jetait des coups d'œil derrière lui, de temps en temps.  
Et puis, nous arrivâmes devant un bâtiment de la Galley-La Compagnie, une organisation de constructeur de bateau.  
- Attendez-moi, là, ordonna Garp à ses hommes.  
Tous hochèrent la tête. Pour ma part, tandis que Garp s'avançait vers le mur du bâtiment, je fis quelques pas pour ouvrir la porte de la bâtisse.  
Tous les pirates se tournèrent vers moi, surpris par cette entrée.  
Chopper fut le premier à réagir.  
- C'est Jun ! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Nami.  
- Une seconde, dis-je en pointant du doigt le mur du fond.  
Les pirates m'observèrent sans comprendre. Mais, soudain, le mur explosa, faisant voler des pierres et de la poussière partout.  
- Etes-vous les Chapeaux de Paille ? Cria Garp en entrant.  
- Non, mais, je ne comprends vraiment pas ! Sifflai-je. Pourquoi t'empreinte pas la porte ?! M'écriai-je, m'adressant à Garp.  
Garp fronça les sourcils en me voyant.  
- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! J'avais dit d'attendre ! Cria-t-il.  
- J'pensais que t'étais allé aux toilettes, je n'sais pas !  
Il balaya l'air de la main et changea de sujet.  
- Quelqu'un voudrait rencontrer Monkey D Luffy ! S'écria-t-il.  
Sanji et un homme aux cheveux bleu s'interposèrent. Mais Garp se jeta sur Luffy -qui dormait- et le frappa.  
- Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Se plaignit-il.  
- Mal ? Comment peux-tu avoir mal ? Demanda Sanji.  
- Personne ne peut échapper aux poings d'amour ! Répondis Garp.  
Je lançais un caillou sur la tête du Vice-amiral qui fit volte-face. Il comprenait ce que je voulais dire. Oui, parce que, j'avais échappé à son poing !  
Il m'ignora et se retourna vers Luffy qui se frottait le front.  
Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
- G-G-Grand... G-Grand-père ?! S'exclama-t-il.  
- QUOI ?!  
C'était la cerise sur le gâteau.  
- J'aime beaucoup le lien grand-père, petit-fils... Ironisai-je.

* * *

_Voilà, vous remarquerez que je suis passé par-dessus l'Arc d'Enies Lobby, pour différentes raisons dont, une, la principale, qui est que je pense que c'est un Arc important pour solidifié l'Equipage. Je ne voulais pas ajouté un personnage... Enfin, bref. Il y a aussi une petite "non-similaritude" : les avis de recherche viennent seulement après tout cela, mais, j'ai décidé de changer un peu ce bout-là... _

_Merci d'avoir lu, laissez moi une Reviews et à la prochaine :) !_


	18. Chapitre Dix-Huit

Bonjour, Bonsoir, peu importe...

**_Petite précision avant de commencer :_**

Vous avez surement remarqué qu'entre Jun et Garp c'est pas la joie, hein ? Ça ressemble fort à Luffy et Garp, hein ?! Oui, c'est que Garp l'a, disons, prit sous son aile... Parce qu'il aime beaucoup son caractère même si elle le respecte pas.

Je répondationne aux Reviewseurs et Reviewseuses :

**ChibichibiLuna :**  
Oui, la fin m'a beaucoup fait rire aussi ! Bref, je suis contente que ça te plaises et bonne chance pour tes deux semaines de "pas d'ordi" XD

**Yamito-Akumatenshi :  
**Ca aussi, ça m'a fait rire... (Pensé : Je riais vraiment toute seule... C'est grave...) Et oui, c'est vrai, j'ai fait une erreur dans les paroles de Smoker ! Je devrais m'assassiner toute seule pour ce manque de respect envers le Grand Smoker ! (Je l'aime beaucoup !)

**Eltayass D. Nakami :  
**Je suis contente que ça te plaise ;D Et j'ai fait le plein de mouchoir... Avec tes bisous bien baveux à la fin de tes Fics, j'en ais besoins XD  
- Ben voyons, c'est pas parce que tu pleurs que tu as des mouchoirs ?  
Chuuut ! C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'elle fasse du mal à quelqu'un de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille ! Surtout à Zoro et à Luffy et à Usopp et à Robin ! Et à Nami et à...  
- A tousle monde, en fait.  
Ouais.

... Désolé pour les fautes ...

Bonne lecture :)**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Huit**

Après les retrouvailles de Luffy et de son grand-père, le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant se fit entendre.  
- Oh, c'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Garp en se tournant.  
Nous nous rapprochâmes de la « sortie » qu'avait faite Garp pour voir Zoro se battre avec les marines qui attendaient dehors.  
- Eh, vous deux, essayer de l'arrêter ! Ordonna Garp à Kobby et Hermep.  
- Oui, monsieur ! Firent-ils en cœur avant d'aller s'occuper de l'escrimeur.  
Je sortis à la suite du Vice-amiral, tandis que Luffy allait essayer aussi d'arrêter Zoro.  
- Pas besoin de se...  
Luffy ne put terminer sa phrase que Kobby envoya son pied dans la mâchoire du pirate. Hermep, quant à lui, s'occupait de Zoro, mais bientôt, les deux marines furent à terre.  
Garp commença à rire en s'approchant un peu.  
- Vraiment, vous vous êtes fait ratatiner ! S'écria-t-il.  
- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire ! Me moquai-je.  
Le poing de Garp vint me frapper le crâne.  
- Désolé, soufflai-je en me massant la tête.  
Je m'éloignais un peu, évitant ainsi, de nouveau, un coup.  
Ce fut maintenant les retrouvailles de Kobby, Luffy et Zoro. Et Hermep, mais, apparemment, les pirates ne le reconnaissaient pas.  
- Bien, maintenant, réparez ce mur ! Ordonna Garp aux marines.  
- QUOI ?! Pourquoi l'avoir détruit ? Demandèrent les marines.  
- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Il faut passer par la porte ! Dis-je.  
- Aidez nous, dans ce cas ! Demandèrent les marines.  
Garp fut d'abord surpris, puis, il accepta d'aider les marines. Et je m'y collais, moi aussi, étant donné que les marines autour de moi me poussèrent.  
Au bout d'un moment, le Vice-amiral prit la parole, tandis que je clouais une planche, aidé d'un autre marine qui saignait du nez.  
- Au fait, Luffy, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais vu ton père, à Logue-Town ?  
- Mon père ? J'ai un père ?  
- Il ne s'est pas présenté, apparemment... Déclara Garp en se décrottant le nez.  
Je le touchais du bout d'une planche, lui intimant d'arrêter ça tout de suite, mais, il brisa la planche en deux.  
- Eh ! Arrête de tout casser ! Criai-je.  
Garp me fusilla du regard et continua.  
- Ton père s'appelle... Monkey D Dragon, c'est un révolutionnaire.  
Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il faisait. Les marines gardaient des yeux exorbités et les plus proches de Garp s'éloignèrent vivement. Personnellement, je tournais la tête vers mon supérieur qui continuait de frapper sur ses clous.  
- Eh bah, c'n'était pas très étonnant ! Oh, la famille de fous... ! Dis-je en prenant une autre planche par terre. Mais, aide-moi ! Ordonnai-je moins fort au marine qui s'était éloigné.  
Le marine qui m'aidait était encore sous l'état de choc, comme tout les autres, aussi, je dû continuer toute seule.  
- Le Révolutionnaire Dragon a un fils !? S'étranglèrent les marines.  
Au bout d'un moment, Garp commença à rire.  
- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Alors... Oubliez tout ça !  
- Quoi ?!  
Je lançais mon marteau vers Garp qui le reçu de plein fouet.  
- Ca n'va pas, non ?! Hurlai-je.  
- UN PEU DE RESPECT POUR TON SUPERIEUR ! Hurla celui-ci en se redressant et en envoyant son point sur moi.  
Mes dragons l'arrêtèrent, comme la première fois. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.  
- Essaye toujours, le vieux ! Ris-je.  
- C'est aussi catastrophique qu'avec Luffy ! S'étonna Nami.

Plus tard, le trou dans le mur était réparé et Luffy et Garp se disputait dans le jardin.  
- Eh, au fait, Jun, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Chopper.  
- J'en avais marre d'attraper des pirates avec Smoker, alors je suis partis et je me suis retrouvé sur le navire de Garp. D'ailleurs, je les suivais avec une barque et j'ai dû m'endormir et puis, ils m'ont vu et ils m'ont ramenés sur le navire. Mais, bref, je voulais vous voir moi aussi ! Expliquais.  
- Dis, tu n'as pas beaucoup de respect pour ton supérieur... Déclara en riant Robin.  
Sanji nous offrit des boissons.  
- Comment veux-tu que je le prenne au sérieux ? Dis-je.  
Un cri, à la fenêtre, me fit sursauter.  
- J'ai entendu ! Hurla Garp en passant.  
Le sujet changea.  
- Les aveux sur la nature de Dragon m'ont surprise ! Déclara Robin.  
Je hochais la tête.  
- Au fait, Zoro, où est Luffy ? Demanda Chopper.  
- Il parle à Kobby et Hermep, dehors !  
- C'était vos retrouvailles, tu n'y vas pas ? Dis-je.  
Zoro regarda par la fenêtre avant de répondre.  
- Celui qui a sauvé Kobby, c'est Luffy, répondit-il.  
Chopper avala une gorgé de sa boisson et demanda encore.  
- Et Nami ? Ou est-elle ?  
- Elle est allé à la piscine avec Kokoro ! Répondis Robin.  
Je me levais de ma chaise.  
- Moi aussi, je veux aller à la piscine, je vais aller la rejoindre ! Dis-je.  
Le cœur de Sanji sortait littéralement de sa poitrine.  
- Je viens avec toi, ma Déesse ! S'écria-t-il.  
- Crétin ! Souffla Zoro.  
Je hochais la tête en le regardant, puis, sortit, suivit par Sanji.

- Jun, tu es magnifique ! Ce maillot de bain te va à merveille ! Déclara Sanji, mielleux.  
Je ne répondis rien, mais posais mon sac sur une chaise longue. Mon maillot de bain se trouvait être blanc et bleu avec écrit « Marine » dessus. C'était peu discret, mais, je n'avais pas eu envie d'aller m'en acheter un autre.  
Nous étions arrivé à la piscine et je vis Nami qui jouait avec une petite fille et un... lapin qui poussait des miaulements. Plus loin, une vieille sirène nageait tranquillement dans l'eau.  
Ni une, ni deux, je sautais à l'eau, profitant de se moment de détente.  
- Nami-Chérie ! Jun, ma Déesse ! Je vous prépare un BBQ ! S'écria Sanji quand je remontais à la surface.  
Je sortis de l'eau et m'installais sur une chaise pour voir arriver Chopper, Luffy et... Usopp, Sogeking, comme vous voudrez qui se jetèrent sur les mets que Sanji venait de préparer.  
Chopper s'installa sur la chaise à côté de moi et bientôt, Zoro s'assit de l'autre côté.  
- T'es encore là, toi ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ben, ils sont partis.  
Je faillis m'étrangler. Partis ?  
- L-Les marines sont partis ? Répétai-je.  
- Ben oui.  
Mon poing se serra.  
- QUEL VIEUX CHNOQUE ! JE N'Y CROIS PAS, IL M'A LAISSE ICI ! QUEL VIEUX CON ! Hurlai-je hors de moi.  
- Oh, calme-toi, c'n'est pas grave ! Déclara Zoro. Reste avec nous !  
Je fus surprise d'avoir autant de gentillesse venant de Zoro.  
- Ah, merci.  
- Mais ouii, Jun ! Reste avec nous ! Reste avec moi ! S'écria Sanji.  
Mon poing le frappa pour qu'il se calme et il repartit, des cœurs dans les yeux.  
- Hey ! Ils sont là ! S'écria quelqu'un derrière nous.  
Un groupe d'hommes en tenue étrange se joignit à nous avec cri et joie.  
Chopper m'expliqua que c'était la Franky Family qui les avait aidés à Enies Lobby. Puis, deux étranges créatures se joignirent à nous, ensuite, deux géants et puis la Galley-La Compagnie.  
Toutes les nouvelles personnes vinrent se présenter à moi, dont un homme aux cheveux blonds qui fumait un cigare et commença à s'exciter comme un pou. D'ailleurs, je cru voir Smoker...  
- Quelles filles impudiques ! S'écria-t-il en nous voyant, Nami et moi. Et en plus, toi, t'es de la Marine ! Hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?!  
- C'est une piscine, ici, je te rappelle. Et, ne me parle pas sur son ton, je ne te connais même pas ! Répliquai-je. Et puis, j'ai raté mon navire, ok !  
Son supérieur, Iceberg, posa une main sur son épaule et me sourit.  
- Excusez-le, dit-il. Pauly, calme-toi, nous sommes dans une piscine !  
J'entendis Zoro ricaner à côté de moi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le marimo ?! M'écriai-je.  
Et puis, la fête commença.  
- YOSH, C'EST LA FETE ! Hurla Luffy.  
La table bougea beaucoup avec tous ceux qui voulait à manger et je me retrouvais sur une chaise au milieu des hommes de la Franky Family et de la Galley-La qui me servait à boire et à manger, en s'essuyant le sang qui coulait de leur nez.  
Chopper sautais d'une créature à l'autre. Luffy mangeait et mangeait et mangeait. Sanji préparait à manger et à manger et à manger. Zoro buvait et buvait et buvait. Usopp ou Sogeking ne cessait de chanter des chansons stupides. Nami était dans la même situation que moi. Le dénommé Franky dansait en haut du mur de la piscine. Il restait Robin que je ne vis pas au début. Puis, je l'a découvris contre un mur, un verre à la main, seule. Mais, je ne voulais pas la déranger, aussi, la laissais-je en paix.  
C'était vraiment la fête. Les hommes qui m'entouraient repoussèrent maintes fois le blond, Pauly, qui me tendait sa veste pour que je me couvre.  
Plus tard, ce sont tous les villageois qui se joignirent à nous.  
Et finalement, comme la soirée commençait à se rafraichir, je du accepté la veste de Pauly qui rougit comme une tomate. Que je pouvais être méchante, des fois !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, que je me couvre ? Demandai-je en passant sa veste trop grande pour moi.  
Pauly se mit en boule dans un coin et j'en profitais pour le martyriser encore plus. Je me baissai vers lui, la veste ouverte.  
- Aller, Pauly, viens danser ! Dis-je en lui prenant le bras.  
Il se laissa faire, trop gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
La soirée ne fut que rire, surtout lorsque Luffy fit une compétition de nourriture. Robin se joignit complètement à la foule. Nami essayait de retirer les baguettes que Luffy avait coincées dans son nez et dans sa bouche, aidé par Sanji qui la retenait par la taille en fondant.  
Personnellement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire devant ce spectacle et je comptais les points de ceux qui essayaient de manger le plus possible. Evidemment, ce fut Luffy le gagnant.  
Encore plus tard, il y eu des feux d'artifices, des tables furent amenés pour que tous les monde puissent manger. Luffy surtout. Les enfants regardaient avec beaucoup d'admiration la cuisine de Sanji.  
Moi, je buvais avec Zoro et deux gars de la Galley-La Compagnie, ayant laissé Pauly dans un sale état.

Le lendemain, la fête était finie -heureusement- et nous étions dans le bâtiment de la Galley-La, prenant un petit déjeuner.  
- Je vais aller faire quelques achats avant de reprendre la mer ! Déclara Nami en se dirigeant vers le coffre.  
Je la vis se battre avec le coffre-fort, cherchant des endroits cachés. Mais, elle ne ressortit s'une liasse de billets.  
- Où est tout l'argent que nous avions ? Demanda Nami.  
Vu la gentillesse avec laquelle elle avait demandé ça, je reculais de deux pas, pour plus de sécurité, sous le regard approbateur de Robin.  
- Bah, on l'a dépensé pour la fête d'hier soir ! S'écria Luffy.  
- DEPENSE ?! Hurla Nami, hors d'elle.  
- Y a presque toute la ville qui est venue ! Se défendit Luffy.  
Nami piqua une crise et frappa Luffy pour se défouler. Celui-ci se releva, le visage gonflé et boursouflé.  
- Désolé.  
Nami alla pleurer dans un coin tandis que Robin la consolait.  
- Eh, Robin, tu pourrais me prêter de l'argent, je dois aller faire un tour en ville moi aussi ! Déclara Luffy.  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase...  
Pendant que Nami se vengeais, une question me resta à l'esprit.  
- Pourquoi Usopp n'est pas là ? Demandai-je.  
- Il a perdu contre Luffy, répondit Zoro. Il a voulut un duel et il l'a eut. Il a perdu.  
Cette simple question avait jeté comme un froid sur l'auditoire, aussi, je n'insistais pas. Pourtant, Sanji déclara d'une vois las :  
- Et, pour te mettre au courant, le Vogue Merry a brulé. Il ne pouvait plus naviguer et nous lui avons dit adieu comme il fallait...  
Tout le monde eu le visage déconfit.  
- Je suis désolé, dis-je.

Finalement, chacun partit faire une petite sortie en ville, histoire de passer le temps. J'avais prêté de l'argent à Nami et à Luffy, pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Moi, j'étais parti chercher Pauly à qui je n'avais pas rendu sa veste au plus grand désespoir de Sanji.  
En même temps, je me sentais mal d'y retourner après le petit incident de la veille. Personne n'avait su, mais Pauly devait s'en souvenir.  
Durant la fête, j'avais proposé à Pauly de danser parce que je n'avais pas d'autre cavalier et parce que je trouvais très amusant de le voir rougir. Et apparemment, il n'avait pas pu résister. Sauf que, Pauly avait un peu but et il ne devait pas tenir l'alcool comme Zoro. Aussi, s'était-il rapproché et embrassé. Je m'étais vivement reculé, mais je n'étais pas parti et nous avions continué de danser comme s'il ne s'était rien passer.  
Seulement, maintenant, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il y avait quelque chose...  
En fait, mon propre jeu s'était retourné contre moi.  
- Mademoiselle, je vous offre un masque ! Déclara un marchand alors que je passais devant lui.  
- Non, je ne peux pas accepter ! Dis-je poliment.  
- Mais si, insista le marchand, prenez-en un !  
Je devais avouer que ces masques étaient très beaux. Aussi optai-je pour un blanc aux dessins fins et de différentes teintes de bleus.  
Sur tout le chemin ce fut ainsi. J'arrivais donc à la ville détruite par Laqua Laguna, les mains plein de sacs et de choses offertes par les marchands, juste par ce que « ma beauté les éblouissait », comme avait dit l'un d'eux. Mais je n'avais pas trouvé Pauly. Alors que je marchais dans les rues cherchant le blond, des journalistes m'arrêtèrent.  
- Mademoiselle, vous étiez avec les Chapeaux de paille, hier, à la fête, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda un journaliste.  
Je hochais la tête.  
L'un d'eux leva son appareil photo mais je lui intimais vivement d'abandonner son idée.  
- Avez-vous vu qui, Pauly, a embrassé alors qu'il dansait, en fin de soirée ? Questionna un autre.  
Je restais de marbre.  
RECTIFICATION EN COURS : « Personne n'avait su, mais Pauly devait s'en souvenir. » = « Tout le monde avait su et Pauly devait s'en souvenir aussi. » !  
- Mademoiselle ?  
- Non, je ne sais pas ! Je ne savais pas !  
- Dites, ce n'est pas la veste de Monsieur Pauly, ça ? Demanda un journaliste en pointant du doigt la veste que j'avais coincé à mon coude.  
- Non, pas du tout ! Absolument pas ! Répliquai-je en m'éloignant.  
- Attendez !  
Je n'attendis rien du tout et m'échappais en sautant sur un mur de maison que j'escaladais pour me retrouver sur les toits. Grâce à cela, je rencontrais un homme de la Galley-La, justement.  
- Ah, bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu Pauly, par hasard ? Demandai-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise en voyant tous les regards des constructeurs se lever vers moi.  
- Il est descendu construire un bateau avec Franky, là bas ! Répondit l'ouvrier en montrant une plage pleine de déchets de navires.  
- Merci beaucoup !  
- J'peux savoir pourquoi vous le cherchez ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...  
Je secouais la tête négativement et sautais sur les autres toits pour me diriger vers l'endroit indiqué.  
Après un moment, je me trouvais devant un escalier brisé, qui menait à la plage de déchets. Et je reconnu deux homme de la Galley-La Compagnie, le maire de Water Seven, Franky et... Dieu merci, Pauly.  
Je descendis les escaliers et pris l'échelle installé là pour aider à descendre.  
Je dû marcher sur des objets poisseux non-identifié et des morceaux de coque fendu pour me retrouver devant les parties d'un futurs navire.  
Iceberg fut le premier à me voir et il s'approcha.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les mains. Tu voir Pauly ?  
Un ange passa.  
Puis deux, je crois.  
- Oui, répondis-je en hésitant.  
Iceberg sourit et se pencha vers moi.  
- Il avait l'air très mal en point hier... Déclara-t-il.  
- Merci de me soutenir... Vous savez quelque chose.  
Il me fit un clin d'œil compatissant et se tourna vers les autres ouvriers.  
- Pauly, quelqu'un veut te voir !  
Et il reprit son travaille.  
De derrière une barrière de planche, une tête apparut. Pauly. Il écarquilla les yeux en me voyant et sauta sur les planches, un doigt accusateur devant lui.  
- He ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un short aussi court ici ?! C'est un terrain de travaille, je te rappelle !  
Iceberg lui parla un court instant et Pauly s'approcha rapidement.  
- Je suis venu te rendre ta veste... Tu me l'avais prêté hier soir... Dis-je, mal à l'aise.  
Il l'a pris et la posa sur son épaule.  
- Euh, bah... Merci. D'ailleurs, hier soir...  
Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'important, Franky hurla comme un sauvage quand une planche le frappa de plain fouet.  
Pauly me regarda, agacé de ne pas pouvoir parler et j'en fis autant, puis, il reprit.  
- Donc, hier...  
Il fut encore coupé, mais cette fois, ce fut par les cris des journalistes qui avaient dû me suivre.  
- ILS SONT LA ! Hurlèrent-ils.  
Pauly et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu.  
Je me retournais vers les escaliers et hurlais en même temps que Pauly :  
- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER, OUI ?! ON PARLE !  
Puis, nous reprîmes notre souffle et Pauly reprit pour de bon.  
- Hier soir, j'étais soul et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais !  
Je soupirais de soulagement.  
- Bon, alors, ça va ! Merci Pauly !  
Il hocha la tête en rougissant et repartit se mettre au travail en me disant au revoir.  
- Alors, êtes-vous ensemble ? Demandèrent les journalistes. A quand le mariage ?  
Je piquai une crise digne de Nami et frappais tous les gens qui osaient se mettre en travers de mon chemin.  
- Je vais vous tuer ! Hurlai-je en griffant quelques visages au passage.  
Une fois tout le monde à terre, j'empoignais mes sacs que j'avais laissé par terre et reprit mon chemin en grinçant des dents.

- USOPP ! GROUILLE ! Hurlai-je en mettant mes mains en porte voix.  
La silhouette d'Usopp se découpait dans la rue. Celui-ci parut surpris de me voir, mais ne dit rien et me suivis.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Criai-je en courant.  
Usopp avait le sourire aux lèvres en parlant tout seul.  
- Au fait, merci d'être venue ! Dit-il.  
Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en pensant à Zoro qui disait qu'il tuerait qui irait chercher Usopp. Et je savais qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Jamais.  
- Ne me remercie pas ! Dis-je en tournant dans une rue et en faisant apparaitre mes dragons qui se transformèrent en un plus grand sous les regards horrifiés des passants.  
Je sautais dessus en continuant de courir et attrapait Usopp qui criait en levant les bras en l'air.  
D'un coup d'ailes, la créature s'envola au-dessus des maisons. Je sentais mes cheveux dans le vent et mon gilet encore ouvert qui me fouettait les cotes.  
Au loin, on pouvait voir le nouveau navire des Chapeaux de paille qui s'éloignait de la plage, bombardé par un navire de la marine.  
- Usopp, tu descends là et tu fais en sorte de monter à bord ! Criai-je à Usopp en le poussant par-dessus bord.  
- RÂÂÂÂÂH ! QUOI ?!  
Il s'effondra sur la plage dans un nuage de poussière.  
Pour ma part, je repris de l'altitude et cherchais dans mon sac le masque que l'ont m'avait offert. Je le plaçais sur mon visage, relevant aussi la capuche de mon gilet blanc sur ma tête et fonçais vers le navire de Garp qui bombardait son propre petit-fils.  
Sans un mot, je sautais de mon dragon qui continua son chemin et atterrit sur le pont du navire soulevant un léger nuage de poussière.  
- La Danse des Morts ! Criai-je en me plaçant.  
J'usais de la même technique qui avait mis K.O les agents de la Baroques Works à Alabasta. Je frôlais les marines ayant conscience qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien et me dirigeais vers le Vice-amiral qui continuait à lancer ses boulets sur le nouveau navire -magnifique, en passant- des pirates. Je frappais avec force, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ressentirait rien si je ne faisais que le frôler.  
Son corps fut frapper comme avec une masse et il cracha du sang, s'effondrant par terre, je savais bien évidemment qu'il n'était pas touché gravement. Pensant en avoir finit, je me retournais vers le pont et y sautais toujours avec une vitesse impressionnante. Pourtant, quand je voulus faire un pas, tout s'arrêta et je tombais la face (ou le masque) sur le pont. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon pied, pris dans la glace.  
_Oh non, ne me dites pas que... !  
_Et si, Ao Kiji était bien là, en chair et en os, devant moi, m'observant avec rage.  
- Qui es-tu ? Cria-t-il, apparemment très surpris de voir un adversaire comme moi.  
Avant qu'il ne touche à mon masque, mon dragon volant cracha un nuage de flamme sur le navire en passant tout proche, ce qui fit fondre la glace. Je fis un magnifique saut en arrière pour me retrouver sur le bastingage avec beaucoup de classe.  
- C'est toi ? C'est toi la traitresse de la marine, n'est-ce pas ?! Cria Ao Kiji.  
- Je ne suis pas une traitresse à la Marine ! M'énervai-je.  
_Oups, je viens de lui prouver que je suis celle qui est recherchée... Mais, je suis super conne !_  
Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance contre lui, malgré mes dragons aussi je me laissais tomber en arrière vers la mer où mon dragon me rattrapa et remonta au-dessus des nuages pour être tranquille.  
Je me dirigeais vers la plage où Usopp était encore là.  
Mon dragon continua encore son chemin et je frappais Usopp derrière la tête.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fou, crétin ? Je t'avais dit de te faire reprendre rapidement sur le navire !  
Usopp regarda derrière moi et ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur.  
- RÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂH ! AO KIJI !  
Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver presque nez à nez avec le glaçon.  
Son poing gelé était prêt à me frapper en pleine face mais, un vrai coup de chance, j'étais très agile et souple, aussi je me penchais en arrière en posant une main derrière mon dos pour être capable de me relever rapidement.  
- Qui es-tu ?! Cria Ao Kiji en essayant d'arracher mon masque.  
À la place il disparut derrière un rideau de flamme et au même moment, un cri de désespoir se fit entendre un peu plus loin.  
- PARDOOOOOOON ! JE SUIS DESOLE !  
Usopp était partagé entre la peur d'Ao Kiji et la tristesse de voir ses amis partir sans lui.  
Soudain, une main s'approcha d'Usopp, celle -étiré- de Luffy.  
- Prend la, crétin ! Dis-je.  
- Mais, et toi ?!  
Je ne répondis rien, m'attendant à voir apparaitre Ao Kiji à tous moments.  
- J'ARRIVE ! S'écria Usopp en attrapant mon bras.  
Mes yeux sortirent littéralement de leur orbites en voyant Ao Kiji derrière les flammes qui écrasait son manteau qui brulait et en sentant la force « ressort » qui m'attirais vers le navire pirate.  
La plage s'éloigna en un rien de temps et je me retrouvais dans les airs, au-dessus du bateau des pirates.  
- On va s'écraser ! Cria Usopp.  
Sanji, se préparait à m'attraper en bas, des cœurs remplaçant ses yeux.  
Je fermais les yeux, appelant mon dragon qui était apparemment trop loin pour me sauver.  
- Attrapé, déclara une voix alors que je me retrouvais dans des bras puissant.  
J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver face à face avec Zoro, un sourire de défit sur le visage.  
- Merci, réussi-je à dire.  
Usopp lui, s'était écrasé sur le pont, frappant Luffy. Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'être très heureux.  
Luffy, Chopper et Usopp pleuraient en se serrant dans leurs bras. Nami avait quelques larmes au coin des yeux, contente de voir Usopp revenu.  
- Euh... T'es qui toi ? Demanda Franky en me regardant.  
J'avais encore le masque, aussi le retirais-je.  
- QUOI ?! C'est toi ?! S'écria Zoro.  
- Ben, quoi, t'as un problème ?  
Avant qu'il réponde, un bras -venu de nulle part- remit le masque sur mon visage.  
- Que...  
- Ils sont encore là et regardez ! Déclara Robin.  
Tout le monde se retourna vers le navre de la Marine où un énorme boulet avec une chaine était tenu par le Vice-amiral.  
Je restais, une grimace sur le visage, me demandant où avait put se trouver un boulet presque aussi gros que le navire. Une goutte de sueur se forma derrière la tête de out l'équipage pirate, ainsi qu'à moi.  
Mon poing se leva près de mon visage, (digne d'une Nami enragé) et je m'accrochais au bastingage.  
- COMMENT T'AS FAIT ESPECE DE VIEUX FOU ! Hurlai-je au Vice-amiral qui ne m'entendait certainement pas.  
Sanji me tenait par la taille pour ne pas que je tombe et je savais déjà qu'il devait saigner du nez.  
- REPLIEZ LES VOILES ! S'écria Franky.  
Encore dans ma rage, je me tournais vers lui.  
- MAIS IL EST FOU LUI AUSSI MA PAROLE ! Hurlai-je.  
Maintenant, Sanji me tenait pour éviter que je fasse un massacre.  
Zoro replia les voiles et Luffy cri a qu'il fallait partir, sauf que...  
- Non, pas encore ! Dit Franky.  
- Hein ?!  
- Ce bateau n'a pas encore de nom ! Expliqua-t-il.  
Après quelques minutes de dispute, le nom du navire fut choisi.  
Un navire qui peut naviguer sur 1000 mers.  
- THOUSAND SUNNY !  
- Allez, on y va ! Cria Franky. Le canon à air géant renforcé avec le bois d'Adam : le Miraculeux Système d'Accélération d'Urgence !  
Le « vieux fou » envoya son boulet géant sur le navire et il était temps de partir, seulement nous n'avions pas le temps, le vent n'était pas assez fort.  
- Franky, dépêches-toi ! Hurla Luffy.  
Et puis, alors que le boulet allait nous écraser, le Sunny s'envola d'un coup de feu à l'arrière, nous propulsant loin du navire de guerre.  
- WHOA !

- TOUT LE MONDE ! Prêts ? Demanda Luffy.  
Nous étions autour d'une table placée sur le pont herbeux du Sunny, des choppe dans la main.  
- Alors, pour le retour de Robin et Usopp et pour nos nouveaux nakamas Franky, Jun et le bateau Pirate le Thousand Sunny !  
Avant qu'ils aient put ajouter quoi que ce soit, j'arrêtais tout le monde de la main.  
- Désolé, mais... Luffy ? Tu n'es pas en train de m'ajouter à ton équipage, là ?  
Luffy fit un immense sourire et hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
Je soupirai et reprit.  
- Je ne fais pas partit de votre équipage, d'accord ? Je suis une simple amie. Alors, reprenons !  
Tout le monde me regarda un instant et éclata de rire.  
- KANPAI !  
- KANPAI !  
Ce fut une petite fête en l'honneur de cette nouvelle aventure qui commençait.

* * *

- *Scandent* Une Reviews pour Auteure ! Une Reviews pour Auteure !  
Oui, bah, ça va, vous allez pas non plus aller leur poster des lettres et leur faire des menaces, si ?!  
*Se regardent*  
- C'est une excellente idée, Auteure !  
o_O


	19. Chapitre Dix-Neuf

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir -peu importe- à vous ! n.n**_

**Tout d'abord, quelques petits trucs importants :**

**En premier lieu, vous devez savoir que j'ai pris la grande décision de poster mes chapitres RÉGULIÈREMENT (ce que, non, je ne faisais pas avant... u.u). Maintenant, je posterais mes chapitres, une fois par semaine, le Vendredi n'importe quand dans la journée.**

**En deuxième lieu, je vais partir en vacances (pour de vrai) pendant deux semaines, ce qui veut dire que vous n'aurez pas la chance de lire les chapitres 21 et 22, si je ne me trompe pas. Bien sûr, j'essayerais de poster un chapitre de plus avant mon départ, que vous puissiez en profité pendant mes deux semaines d'absence. D'ailleurs, je serais absente les deux premières semaines d'Août.**

**En troisième lieu, lorsque je vais reprendre les cours, la date de publication changera surement (la reprise pour moi, se fera le 25 Août). Donc, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais poster mes chapitres. D'après moi, je pense que ce sera le Week-end ou bien, ça restera le Vendredi, pour faire simple. Je pense aussi que les premières semaines de cours, je vais faire des tests, voir comment ça avance.**

**Maintenant que tout le Tralala, presque inutile est passé... **

**Réponse aux Reviewseurs(seuses) :**

**Yamito-Akumatenshi :** Oui, pour la lettre, fais pas attention... C'est une erreur !  
- Non, c'est pas une erreur ! Tu vois, ça a marché, il a envoyé une Reviews ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
Bon, ça suffit, arrêtez d'en écrire d'autres !  
*Balance de l'essence partout, allume une allumette*

**Eltayass D Nakami** **:** Je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! n.n Et pas de soucis, des mouchoirs, j'en ais plein ! XD Mais, bref, merci de lire u.u Et fais attention à toi, MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Oui, euh, enfin... Bref.

_**Les Lecteurs Verts**_ **(****_Les Lecteurs Verts_ sont les lecteurs qui ne laisse pas de Reviews. Aujourd'hui, ils sont Verts. Demain, ils pourraient être Bleus, ou Rouges...) : **Donc, je ne vous frapperais pas, même si je pleurs TT Mais, ce n'est pas si grave, je suis contente que vous lisiez, seulement, c'est sûr que j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, hein ? Enfin, merci de lire ! n.n

**Autres :**

**J'essaie de faire des Chapitres plus long parce que je sais que c'est toujours plus apprécié, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Ensuite, pour ce qui de la Fic en elle-même, eh bien, je ne vais rien dire pour l'instant,ce serait bête XD  
**

**Maintenant, c'est la vraie Fin :**

**Si vous avez lu tout ça, merci beaucoup n.n Parce que même si c'est du Tralala presque -Presque !- inutile, ça vous servira !**

**Bonne Lecture à Vous ^.^**

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf**

Le Sunny naviguait doucement sur les flots, poussé par un vent favorable. Tout le monde s'occupait, enfin, sauf l'escrimeur de couteaux à beurre qui dormait dans la vigie. Pour ma part, je me trouvais sur le pont inférieur, dans l'herbe, observant le ciel. Luffy et Usopp pêchait (j'allais dire tranquillement mais...) sur le bastingage.  
- Hé, Jun, tu aurais pu y passer avec Ao Kiji, déclara Usopp en s'adossant sur le bastingage pendant que Luffy observait son flotteur.  
Je tournais la tête vers lui.  
- Ouais, peut-être, je m'inquiète plus pour mon identité. Heureusement que j'avais ce masque, j'ai pu arrêter un peu le vieux fou... Tu sais, je crois que je préférais mourir plutôt que Smoker découvre que je suis avec des pirates et quand plus j'ai attaqué un amiral. Mais, pourquoi l'Amiral était là ? C'est fou quand même ! Ah, et vous saviez que j'avais un avis de recherche ?  
Luffy se tourna vers moi.  
- Ah bon ? On n'l'a jamais vu !  
Je hochai la tête.  
- C'est parce que c'était à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la Marine et aussi parce que la photo était plutôt... flou !  
- Jun ? Demanda Luffy comme un enfant en faisant une moue de chien battu.  
- Non.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Luffy, n'insiste pas, Jun ne veut pas venir dans l'équipage, c'est tout ! Conseilla Usopp en se retournant vers la mer.  
Je refermais les yeux, fatiguée. Au bout d'un certain temps, Luffy et Usopp attrapèrent un requin et l'ajoutèrent à l'aquarium qui entourait un magnifique salon. Ils se jetèrent à l'intérieur du navire et le silence se fit.  
Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites ces derniers temps. Une petite récapitulation ne serait pas de refus, surtout que Smoker devait être dans tous ces états. Il me faudrait un bouc émissaire.  
Après mon arrivé à Water Seven, les marines étaient partis, me laissant avec les Chapeau de paille. Finalement, ils sont revenus, mais je n'ai pas pu y retourner pour des raisons plutôt évidentes. Ao Kiji, Amiral à ses temps perdu, n'a pas été très heureux de me voir débarquer sur le navire de Garp et de faire tomber tous les marines, y compris Kobby et Hermep, en passant. Désolé. D'ailleurs, je me disais que s'ils cherchaient un peu, ils trouveraient facilement mon identité. Ensuite, j'avais réussis, grâce au Chapeau de paille à m'enfuir, laissant un adversaire de taille derrière moi -qui devait être furieux de s'être fait grillé. Mes dragons étaient revenus, sain et sauf. Enfin, bon, j'avais quand un léger problème. En tant que Jun, dans la Marine, je porte ces dragons. En tant que « Ikasamashi », je ne les porte pas, pour plus de discrétion. Mais, tôt ou tard, ils feraient des liens assez clairs pour comprendre que c'était moi. Il me fallait une parade.

- WOAH ! DE LA NEIGE ! Hurla Luffy, un peu plus tard. Hé ! Zoro, t'es un mauvais guetteur, s'il commence à neiger, voilà ce que tu dois faire ! Expliqua Luffy en montrant Usopp qui prit la parole.  
- LES GARS ! IL NEIGE !  
Ils avaient vraiment l'air de bouffons ! Mais, j'avoue que la neige, c'était agréable. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle tombait, plongé dans mes pensés.  
- Idiot ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas remarqué ! S'écrièrent en chœur Luffy et Usopp.  
Grâce à mon ouï surdéveloppé, j'entendis Zoro qui se parlait, là-haut, dans la vigie.  
- Se faire charrier par ces gars-là, c'est n'importe quoi ! Pesta-t-il.  
- J'ai entendu, Zoro ! Criai-je.  
- QUOI ?!  
Chopper sortit à son tour.  
- Ah, ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama-t-il. J'espère qu'elle va tenir !  
Sanji alla préparer quelque chose de chaud et m'aida à me relever.  
- Hé, les gars, y a un bateau ! Déclara Zoro dans les haut-parleurs. C'est étrange...  
Tout le monde sortit sur le pont.  
- C'est un navire qui m'a l'air en mauvais état, dis-je. Il n'a plus de voile et plus de drapeau !  
- Je confirme ! S'exclama Usopp qui regardait dans ses étranges lunettes.  
- C'est peut-être un navire abandonné, essaya Sanji.  
Le navire voguait donc juste comme ça, sur la mer, poussé par le courant.  
- Ca me fait penser à ce jeu étrange, le Davy Back Fight... Commença Franky.  
- Ouais, ouais, on connait ! Répondirent les pirates en chœur.  
- Capitaine ?  
Sanji attendait de savoir ce que nous allions faire.  
Luffy n'hésita pas une seconde.  
- Ouais, on va jeter un œil !  
Lorsque le Sunny se rapprocha, les marins à bord du navire en mauvais états commencèrent par avoir très peur de nous.  
Finalement, Luffy les invita à manger. Ils s'avéraient être des « pêcheurs » s'étant fait attaqués. Etrange.  
- Zoro, on n'va pas te voler ta bouffe... Dis-je en regardant l'escrimeur manger à la vitesse de l'éclair. Presque pire que Luffy. Presque.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répliqua-t-il froidement en attrapant sa choppe d'alcool.  
Je soupirai et finis mon assiette. Les hommes que Luffy avait invités m'avaient l'air plutôt tendu. Ne voulant pas me faire remarquer, je ne posais aucune question et allais donner un coup de main à Sanji qui faisait la vaisselle. Evidemment, il ne voulut pas de mon aide et n'ayant rien à faire, je montais dans la vigie, un endroit calme et m'assis sur la banquette, près de la fenêtre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis.

- DEBOUT ! Hurla une voix sur le pont.  
Avant même d'être totalement réveillée, je me redressais, me mettant au garde-à-vous. L'habitude.  
Je descendis de la vigie pour me retrouver sur le pont, près des pirates, regroupés.  
- Où étais-tu passé, ma Déesse ?! S'écria Sanji en me donnant ma veste blanche.  
- J'étais dans la vigie ! Répondis-je en enfilant ma veste.  
- Hé, on se les pèle, ici ! S'écrièrent Usopp et Luffy, grelottant.  
Ils allèrent se chercher un manteau, pendant que Franky m'observait du coin de l'œil, n'ayant pas encore confiance en moi.  
- Hé, Franky ! T'as finis de reluqué Jun ?! Hurla Sanji qui avait tout vu.  
- QUOI ?!  
J'éclatais de rire devant cette scène hilarante, imité par Robin et Nami.  
Franky devint rouge pivoine et alla se battre avec Sanji un peu plus loin.  
- Au fait Jun, tu ne veux pas que je te prête un manteau plus épais ? Demanda Nami.  
- Non, ça va aller, je ne trouve pas qu'il fasse si froid !  
Usopp devint tout bleu en voyant que je ne portais qu'une veste et un short court. Je lui donnais froid.  
- Hé ! Papi, rends-nous Chopper ! Cria Luffy à l'attention du navire que le Sunny tirait.  
- Ils ont kidnappé Chopper ? Demandai-je.  
- Ah, tu n'étais pas là, mais ils nous ont tendus un piège tout à l'heure, pour nous endormir. Mais bref, le plus important, c'est que ce sont des pirates, aux aussi. Ils se sont fait prendre leur drapeau ! Expliqua Usopp.  
- Ah, je vois. C'est vrai que pour des pêcheurs, ils paraissaient louches quand même !  
- Je le savais ! Clama Nami en serrant le poing.  
Luffy étira son bras jusqu'au navire abimé avant que le pirate ennemi de coupe la corde. Robin lui donna un coup de main, voyant que Luffy avait du mal à viser à cause du vent.  
Soudain, une musique s'éleva sur la mer.  
- Hé, vous entendez ? Demanda Usopp en tendant l'oreille.  
- Ouais, moi j'entends ! Dis-je en me penchant par-dessus bord.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Nami.  
Tout le monde tendait l'oreille.  
- Quelque chose approche ! Déclara Zoro.  
Effectivement un navire de la marine apparut. Je reculais d'un pas, prenant peur. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de marines dans les parages, voyons, ils ne les auraient pas suivies tout ce temps !  
- Incroyable ! S'étrangla Usopp.  
- Quoi ?  
- D-Des marines ! Cria-t-il.  
- HEIN ?!  
Avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une main puissante m'attrapa et me jeta par terre, sur le pont.  
- Traitresse ! Tu les appelés ! J'en suis sûr ! Hurla Franky en me retenant par les épaules dans l'herbe.  
- Non, je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Criai-je.  
Je posais mon regard sur les autres membres de l'équipage.  
Usopp me regardait tristement, mais ne fit rien et ne dis rien.  
Nami détourna le regard.  
Robin ne me regardait pas.  
Zoro m'observait sévèrement, me faisant penser qu'il s'en doutait depuis longtemps.  
Sanji était retenus fermement par Zoro.  
Et Luffy me dévisageait, cherchant le vrai du faux.  
Et mes yeux se reposèrent sur ceux de Franky, derrière ses lunettes.  
- Je vous jure, murmurai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
- Elle n'a pas put informer notre position aux marines sans escargophone et celui que nous avons est bien caché. Alors, si tu n'en as pas... ce sera la preuve que tu es innocente ! Déclara Zoro.  
Robin amena, grâce à son pouvoir, mon sac jusqu'à Nami qui l'ouvrit. Mais... elle en ressortit un escargophone à l'effigie de la Marine.  
- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle.  
- Je vous avais prévenue ! Hurla presque Franky. Un marine reste un marine toute sa vie !  
Un silence pesant s'installa. Sa phrase me faisait penser à Smoker, ils s'entendraient bien tout les deux...  
- Pour l'instant, nous devons nous échapper de la Marine... Commença Nami en se retournant vers l'horizon.  
Des dizaines et des dizaines de voiles blanches marquées de la mouette bleue venait d'apparaitre, formant un immense cercle autour du Sunny.  
Des explosions firent trembler le bateau pirate.  
Franky m'attacha au bastingage devant le gouvernail, sous les regards des pirates qui commençaient à courir en tous sens pour essayer de s'échapper.  
Moi, je ne disais rien et n'essayais pas de m'enfuir, ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.  
- Nami ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! On est encerclé ! Pleura Usopp en s'agrippant au manteau de la navigatrice.  
- Je ne sais pas ! Cria-t-elle en me regardant.  
- Nami ! Il y a une ouverture, là-bas ! Cria Sanji au gouvernail.  
Mais, lorsque Sanji voulut tourner la barre, le vent changea brusquement et le Sunny ne put tenir le cap, repoussé par les assauts répété du vent. Franky prit les choses en mains.  
- Le Soldier Dock Système est fait pour se genre de situation ! Expliqua-t-il. Channel 0 ! Les moteurs au Cola du Sunny sont en marche !  
Je ne pus voir ce qu'il se passait, mais le navire pirate reprit le cap et s'engagea dans l'ouverture.  
Je relevais la tête pour voir les navires de la Marines qui ne bougèrent pas.  
_S'ils sont là pour eux, pourquoi les laisser s'échapper ? Et pourquoi ne pas bouger ?!  
_Mais, en y regardant de plus près, ses soit disant navires Marine n'étaient que de vulgaire radeau surmonté de voile illuminé.  
- Mais... Ce ne sont pas des navires de...  
Je fus coupé très brusquement par Franky qui posa sa main sur ma bouche.  
- Les traitres ne parlent pas ! Ordonna-t-il.  
En fait, je comprenais qu'il soit comme ça, la Marine avait détruit la vie de bien des gens et j'étais sûr qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir dans la vie de Franky.  
Après avoir laissé les « navires » ennemis derrière nous, les pirates allèrent chercher Chopper sur l'autre bateau. Je restais sous la surveillance de Zoro, assis en face de moi, contre le gouvernail.  
_Je ne ais rester ici éternellement. Je comprends qu'ils se soient retournés contre moi, mais, je ne peux pas rester là. Je n'aurais qu'à les suivre... Mais, comment ?  
_Je regardais derrière moi, me tordant le cou pour voir la mer, découvrant des morceaux de glaces qui flottaient et qui tapaient la coque de temps en temps.  
_C'est parfait ! Je n'aurais qu'à les suivre sur un morceau de glace !  
_Ayant mon plan, je laissais mes dragons faire le reste, silencieusement. Une quinzaines de secondes suffirent pour me détacher. Maintenant, il fallait que je m'éloigne de Zoro. Cependant, l'escrimeur avait une espèce de sixième sens très développé. Que faire ?  
Je commençais par attendre un peu en faisant du bruit de temps en temps pour voir comment réagissait Zoro. La première fois, il ouvrit un œil. Mais, il le referma bien vite et se rendormit.  
Quand je fus sûr qu'il n'ouvrirait plus les yeux, je me levais doucement, sentant une vague de chaleur dans mon corps. L'adrénaline. J'avais vraiment l'impression que mes vêtements faisaient un boucan du tonnerre et que ma respiration était forte. Mais, il n'en était rien. Je respirais très doucement et mes vêtements ne faisaient qu'un léger bruit imperceptible.  
J'entendais les voix des pirates, sur l'autre navire et je voulus me dépêcher de m'éloigner. En regardant derrière moi, je vis une plaque de glace assez grande pour me retenir. Je montais sur le bastingage à pas de loup, toujours en regardant Zoro et après une inspiration, sautais.  
J'atterris sur le bord de la plaque et je manquais plonger dans l'eau glaciale. Le navire avança devant moi, continuant son chemin, puis, je fus à découvert entre les deux bateaux pirates et ma plaque de glace frappa celui qui était trainé. Je retins ma respiration et m'agrippais au bois du bateau pour me coller à la coque. J'entendis des voix et des pas, puis quelqu'un annonça qu'« il n'y avait rien ».  
_Pfiou, c'était moins une ! Mais, je dois m'éloigner rapidement parce que je sens que Zoro va bientôt s'apercevoir de ma...  
_- Luffy ! Cria l'escrimeur. Jun s'est fait la male !  
- QUOI ?!  
C'était Franky le plus choqué.  
Je me dépêchais de m'éloigner mais j'entendis Robin déclarer qu'elle allait voir.  
_Robin, tu es redoutable !  
_Juste au même moment, un œil apparut tout près de moi et je ne fis plus aucun geste. Un autre de l'autre côté et je pressentis l'apparition d'un nouveau juste à l'endroit où j'étais. Aussitôt, je me baissais pour voir ma prémonition s'avérée être juste.  
_C'est affreusement stressant !  
_Les yeux disparurent me laissant libre de tous mouvements.  
- Je n'ai rien vu, déclara Robin.  
- Elle ne peut pas être loin ! S'écria Franky.  
- On s'en fiche ! Pour l'instant, regardez, il y a de plus en plus d'iceberg ! Annonça Nami. Sanji, va prendre la barre !  
- Oui, Nami-Chérie !  
En me retournant je vis, qu'effectivement, il y avait de plus en plus d'icebergs. Je pourrais me cacher derrière, pour plus de discrétion.  
Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Je lâchais le navire et laissais mes dragons pousser mon morceau de glace jusqu'à un iceberg. Plutôt que de rester sur mon glaçon flottant, j'entrepris d'escalader l'iceberg.  
Une fois dessus, je constatais que le Sunny avançait rapidement entre les icebergs. Si je n'avançais pas maintenant, je ne pourrais pas les rejoindre. Je sautais alors sur un iceberg le plus proche et fit de même pendant un certain temps, suivant le Sunny.  
Alors que j'allais sauter sur les icebergs qui, en passant, bougeaient tous seul, Zoro se rendit sur l'un d'eux, qui leur barrait la route. Je me plaquais dans un trou d'un iceberg et attendit qu'il retourne sur le Sunny, mais... mais...  
_Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Pourquoi il ne retourne pas sur le Thousand Sunny, ce crétin ?  
_Je n'avais pas le choix de me mettre à découvert. S'il me voyait, eh bien, il me verrait et puis c'était tout.  
- Pff, ces gars ! Ils se sont encore perdus ! Ils sont idiots !? Pesta Zoro.  
- C'est plutôt toi, l'idiot de l'histoire ! Dis-je.  
Il fit volte-face, ses katanas découverts.  
- Toi ! Alors tu nous suivais !  
- Oui, je vous suivais parce que je n'avais pas le choix ! Répliquai-je. Mais sache que les navires que tu as vus de son pas... des navires de la Marine ! C'était de simple barque avec de fausses voiles ! Expliquai-je.  
Il ne répondit rien, réfléchissant.  
- Crois-moi ! Je n'ai jamais appelé la Marine, ça aurait été du suicide !  
- Tu es peut-être une espionne !  
Je balayais l'air de la main en secouant la tête.  
- Etre un espion est extrêmement dangereux ! La plupart sont pris dans un piège tendu directement par la Marine et ils se font exécuter en disant qu'ils sont des traitres ! Moins tu en sais, plus tu es protéger. Expliquai-je.  
Zoro rangea ses sabres, à mon plus grand soulagement et hocha la tête.  
- D'accord, ça semble plausible ! Mais, je te garde à l'œil ! Déclara-t-il, pas convaincu.  
- C'est ça ! Marmonnai-je.  
Zoro fit un pas en avant mais glissa et se cassa la figure, les fesses sur la glace. L'acte était si comique que j'éclatais de rire, comme jamais auparavant. Tellement, que j'en glissais et me retrouvais en travers de Zoro qui me regardait d'un œil assassin. Et ce fut son tour de rire. Comme un fou rire qui ne s'arrête jamais, nous riions seuls sur la glace. A se demander si nous étions fous ! Mais, une fois debout, nous reprîmes la route, cherchant du regard le Sunny ou l'autre navire, celui des Phoenix.  
- Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée que de te suivre ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment.  
J'ignorais superbement le regard noir de Zoro.  
- Tu sais mieux que moi où aller ? Répliqua-t-il.  
Je secouais la tête négativement.  
- Non, pas du tout, mais c'était pour savoir... Je sais plus me débrouiller dans des bâtiments de la Ma...  
Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, sentant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de remettre la Marine sur le tas. D'ailleurs, Zoro ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer par un soupire désappointé.  
- Tiens, c'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda soudain Zoro alors je marchais la tête baissée.  
Effectivement, il y avait là un bâtiment, pas très loin de nous, jaune qui était recouvert de glace.  
- C'est peut-être un asile de fous, dis-je.  
- Très drôle.  
Je laissais échapper un soupire triste, me doutant que ravoir leur confiance nécessiterait un certain temps...  
Nous entrâmes tout bonnement dans la villa chaleureuse. Nous étions dans de longs couloirs, avec plusieurs portes à la forme étrange.  
- On fait quoi ? Demandai-je.  
- Je n'sais pas, on visite, pour commencer !

Au bout d'un moment, un appel se fit entendre. Une grosse voix pas très rassurante d'après moi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Tu prends jamais de décision toute seule ? Répliqua Zoro en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
- Zoro, et si c'était eux, nos ennemis ?  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! Répondit-il, de plus en plus agacé.  
Je réfléchis un court instant et déclarais :  
- Ecoute, tu fais comme tu veux, moi, je... vais de mon côté, c'est bon ?  
L'escrimeur me regarda de travers et haussa les épaules.  
- D'accord.  
Et il entra.

Je me trouvais maintenant caché derrière une épaisse plante verte, observant, derrière un épais brouillard intérieur, la discussion de Zoro et d'une espèce de gros bonhomme tout moche.  
Ils buvaient ensemble, trinquant, de bonne humeur. (Si vous avez quelque chose à demandé à Zoro et qu'il dit non, il suffit de lui offrir de la boisson...).  
Le gros moche attendait sa famille pour fêter son anniversaire. Mais, apparemment, ils étaient en retard, partis chercher son cadeau.  
- Laisse tomber ces gens qui t'ont oublié ! Déclara le gros homme à Zoro qui avait expliqué qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses nakamas.  
- Ils doivent s'amuser sur la glace, sérieux ! Répondit Zoro en avalant sa choppe.  
L'escrimeur dû voir les drapeaux pirate qui ornait le plafond et les murs de la pièce car le bonhomme déclara :  
- C'est comment ? C'est la collection dont je suis si fier ! Ce sont tous les drapeaux des pirates que j'ai pourchassé.  
- Ton hobby est très ennuyeux... Déclara Zoro.  
- Allez, ne dis pas ça ! Regarde, il est enfin arrivé ! Dit le gros homme lorsqu'un oiseau-poisson entra dans la pièce par une fenêtre ouverte.  
Je faillis m'étrangler en découvrant le drapeau des chapeaux de paille. Et je pu constater que Zoro était comme moi.  
- Ce drapeau appartient aux Chapeau de paille, une bande de pirate dépassant les 600 millions de Berry ! Qu'en penses-tu Roronoa Zoro au 120 millions de Berry ?  
_Aïe, ça se corse ! Je savais bien que c'était eux, les ennemis !_  
Zoro explosa sa choppe par terre.  
- Putain, pourquoi t'as ce drapeau, hein ?!  
- Un drapeau précieux, hein ?! Sourit méchamment le gros homme.  
_Enfoiré !_

* * *

**Une Reviews pour moi, sinon moi, je n'écris pas !  
(C'est mon nouveau slogan ;D)  
**

**A la Prochaine n.n**


	20. Chapitre Vingt

**Re Bonjour, Bonsoir à vous n.n**

**Un autre chapitre aujourd'hui ! Comme je vous avais dit que je posterais d'autres chapitres avant mes vacances, je m'avance :)**

**Ce chapitre est plus court parce qu'il marque vraiment un tournant dans l'histoire. Je pleur presque tellement j'étais dans l'histoire... 3.3**

**;D MERCI A TOUS MES REVIEWSEURS ET TOUTES MES REVIEWSEUSES ;D**

**Bonne Lecture n.n**

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt**

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir en grand sur trois personnes deux hommes plus ou moins jeunes et une jeune femme.  
- On dirait un sauna, déclara doucement la dernière.  
Personnellement, cachée derrière le rideau, je commençais à craindre pour ma vie... Zoro avait commencé à se battre contre le gros bonhomme qui faisait fondre tout ce qu'il touchait. Et je ne pensais pas pouvoir utiliser mes dragons contre lui, c'aurait été trop dangereux ! Donc, comme le gros bonhomme avait commencé à s'énerver, la température avait monté rapidement et oui, la pièce ressemblait à un sauna.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le plus vieux des deux hommes qui était aussi le plus moche.  
La jeune femme, parut mal à l'aise.  
- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le calmer quand il est comme ça, sourions ! Répondit-elle.  
Je me surpris moi aussi à sourire, cachée que j'étais par le rideau.  
- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la femme gentiment.  
- VOUS ! Cria le dénommé « Papa ».  
La chaleur monta encore d'un cran tandis que « Papa » demandait des explications sur le fait que les « cadeaux » étaient mal emballés.  
- Mais...  
La jeune femme fut couper en voyant Zoro se relever. Elle échappa un cri grave de surprise qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, tellement c'était drôle. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'adrénaline, mais j'allais bientôt éclatée de rire, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Je commençais à penser que je pleurais tellement je riais. Et j'étouffais, me retenant autant de rire.  
- Qu'est-ce que Roronoa Zoro fait ici ?! S'écria le plus jeune des garçons.  
Zoro releva ses sabres, prêt à envoyer une nouvelle attaque.  
Et je pleurais.  
Le plus jeune chercha quelque chose et se rendit au rideau opposé au mien pour appuyer sur un bouton qui ouvrit une trappe sous les pieds de Zoro.  
Me repassant en boucle le cri de la jeune femme, j'entendis en même temps le cri de Zoro qui tombait et j'éclatais de rire.  
Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, seulement brisé par mes sauts de rire.  
- Qui est là ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
Je me repris et sortis de derrière le rideau, me tenant droit comme un « i », je fis une révérence à chacun.  
- Bonjour.  
- QUOI ?!  
Je m'approchais de l'endroit où se trouvait Zoro auparavant et relevais la tête vers le jeune garçon, ignorant complètement le gros bonhomme tout moche derrière moi.  
- Tu pourrais ouvrir la trappe s'il-te-plaît ? Demandai-je.  
- QUOI ?!  
Le jeune garçon appuya dessus et je tombais dans un long tunnel sombre, sans un bruit, faisant un signe d'au revoir à nos ennemis.  
Lorsque je vis de la lumière au bout, je distinguais aussi un corps.  
Malgré mes gestes pour ralentir ma chute (je repoussais l'air en vain), je me retrouvais bel et bien au-dessus de Zoro.  
- GIHAAAAAAAAAATENTION ! Hurlai-je.  
Mais non, Zoro fut mon coussin.  
Je me relevais d'un coup, m'excusant platement.  
- Encore toi ! Hurla Franky. Je te jure que tu va me le payer !  
Il ouvrit sa main, faisant apparaitre une rangée de petits trous, comme un revolver.  
- N-Non, Franky, arrête !  
Mais, il tira. Bien sûr, je n'avais rien à craindre avec mes dragons qui, d'un geste précis repoussèrent les balles.  
- Ca ne te suffit pas ?! Hurla-t-il. Tiens, prends ça !  
Un gros boulet vint s'exploser sur moi, mais toujours aucunes égratignures.  
Je commençais à en avoir assez. Vraiment.  
- CA SUFFIT ! Hurlai-je.  
Mon cri résonna dans la caverne de glace ou nous nous trouvions. D'ailleurs, la seule porte de sortie se trouvait être au plafond... Les pirates me regardèrent tous, se demandant.  
- J'en ai ma claque de te voir me prendre pour cible ! Dis-je en m'approchant de lui et en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son torse. Tu me traite comme une moins que rien depuis le début ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, tu me lance des piques, je fais tout pour les ignorer ! Je n'ai pas appelé la Marine ! Si je l'avais appelé, je me serais moi-même fais prendre !  
Franky allait dire quelque chose, mais je sus de quoi il voulait parler et je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'en placer une.  
- Et non ! Je ne suis pas une espionne ! Les espions de la Marine, tu sais ce qu'ils deviennent ? Trop souvent des traitres ! Eh oui, quand tu es espion, tu fais bien d'en savoir le moins possible pour ne pas te retrouver dans le piège de l'Amiral en personne !  
Tous les pirates présents, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Zoro et Franky m'observait, plus ou moins surpris.  
- Je me doute bien que tu as quelque chose contre le Gouvernement et contre la Marine, mais ne remet pas toute la faute sur moi ! Ajoutai-je. Et tu sais quoi ?! Si tu en as jusque là de moi, on va s'arranger ! Débrouillez-vous tout seul ! Lorsqu'on sera tous sortit d'ici, vous ne me verrez plus jamais ! Finis-je, parlant d'une vois tranchante. Je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance.  
Nami voulut intervenir.  
- Mais, nous...  
- Arrête Nami ! C'est pareil pour vous ! Criai-je. Quand Franky s'est mit dans tous ses états, vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt ! Vous m'avez tous regardez comme si vous vous en doutiez déjà depuis longtemps !  
Après ce discours, je m'éloignais le plus possible d'eux, remarquant à quel point j'avais parlé vite et froidement.  
Je sentais leurs regards brulants dans mon dos, mais, je faisais abstractions et fis apparaitre mes dragons qui brisèrent la porte de notre prison glacée. Les morceaux de métal retombèrent par terre avec fracas. Puis, l'un de mes dragons s'envola, ayant assez de force pour me faire monter jusqu'en haut, sur le bord de la porte brisée. Je fis volte-face, observant le fond de la caverne.  
- Et voilà, c'est la dernière fois que je vous aide ! Criai-je, hors de moi.  
Je frappais le gardien de notre prison qui essayais de se cacher en appelant ses supérieurs et sortis de ce trou, pour me retrouver dehors, par je-ne-sais quel miracle.

- ENFOIRES ! RENDEZ-MOI MON DRAPEAU ! Hurla une voix que je connaissais bien.  
Je me retournais, fronçant les sourcils, je voyais encore le bâtiment jaune et trois personnes était devant. Luffy, Chopper et le jeune garçon des Phoenix.  
_Ils n'ont absolument pas besoin de moi. Et je les comprends, je suis de la Marine. Smoker serait déçu. Tellement déçu.  
_Je continuais mon chemin ignorant les explosions de glace qui résonnaient. Finalement, je m'assis, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. En fait, ils ne m'avaient jamais fait confiance et ils me regardaient toujours de travers, s'attendant à ce que je leur fasse faux bond.  
_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'était totalement idiot. Je trahis Smoker, Tashigi et même la Marine tout entière. Un jour, j'en mourais. J'en suis sûr. Je mourais pour mes crimes, même s'ils ne sont pas si terribles. Franky, tu me le payera, tout ça, c'est de ta faute.  
_Je me surpris à serrer les poings en songeant à appeler vraiment la Marine, pour leur faire payer. J'oubliais aussi tôt cette idée, me trouvant tout à fait idiote.  
Je repris mon chemin, délaissant les cris de guerre derrière moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner là-bas. Non, c'était trop tard. En fait, j'étais rancunière et en colère de voir qu'ils ne me faisaient pas plus confiance que ça. Ma traversée dans la glace, me mena jusqu'à un iceberg de la taille d'un navire. J'eu une idée. Mes dragons firent un peu d'art, taillant la glace pour formé une haute plateforme. Ce serait mon navire, pour partir d'ici. Comme je savais que l'eau était plus chaude en pleine mer, j'avais laissé beaucoup de glace en hauteur, pour tenir le plus longtemps possible. Mes dragons firent office de turbines pour faire avancer l'iceberg. Et je m'éloignais de plus en plus de l'autoroute des glaces. Un peu plus tard, une explosion résonna jusqu'à moi. Le combat était terminé.  
Je me couchais, ne ressentant pas vraiment la fraicheur de la glace et observais le ciel qui se parait des plus belles couleurs orange.

- Ici le Lieutenant Jun, puis-je parler à Smoker ? Demandai-je.  
Je tenais le petit escargophone en main, assise sur un banc d'un village d'une île qui m'était inconnu. Je ne m'étais pas cassé la tête à demander. J'avais simplement pris les coordonnées.  
Mon morceau de glace avait, pendant un moment dérivé, jusqu'à ce que je croise un navire marchand qui m'avait déposé sur la première île qu'ils avaient vu.  
- Jun, c'est toi ? Demanda une voix grave.  
- Mmh. Je suis sur une île, je te donne les coordonnées.  
Il nota ce que je lui disais, puis il demanda :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien, pourquoi ? Répondis-je aussitôt. Vous arriverez bientôt ?  
J'entendis Tashigi toussoter dans l'appareil et Smoker répondit.  
- Nous ne sommes pas très loin, nous arriverons cette après midi, normalement.  
- Très bien, je vous attends au port, alors...  
Smoker approuva et raccrocha.  
La rancune est un vilain défaut.  
_Je ne leur pardonnerais pas, je ne peux pas. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de ne pas trahir tout le monde... Je suis désolé, les amis... Mais, c'est une bonne chose._  
Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, faute de mieux. Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne voulais pas mettre en danger Smoker et Tashigi, pour avoir, d'une certaine manière, aidé une traitresse, je devais retourner à ma place. J'avais joué au plus rusé, mais...  
Mes yeux se baissèrent sur une feuille que j'avais arraché sur un panneaux. On y voyait un visage caché par un masque blanc. Une capuche était relevé sur la tête de la personne.  
"Wanted, Ikasamashi, ? 000 000 Berrys, Alive"  
Ils me recherchaient et me voulaient vivante, pour mieux m'exécuter après. Et maintenant, c'était le monde entier qui était au courant...

* * *

**Une Reviews pour moi, sinon moi je n'écris pas !**

**A la prochaine n.n**


	21. Chapitre Vingt et Un

**Salut, Bonjour n.n**

**Oui, un nouveau Chapitre... n.n**

**Je dois vous avouer qu'il est un peu plus court, j'en suis navré, mais j'ai perdu Inspiration et puis je l'ai retrouvé dans la machine à lavée et finalement, Inspiration s'est refait la male pour atterrir dans la grange des voisins qui est sur notre terrain... Heum... Oui, bref.**

**Alors, j'ai eu une perte d'inspiration, malgré le fait que je saches tout à fait ce qu'il va se passer u.u**

**Réponse aux Reviewseurs (seuses) :**

**Yamito-Akumatensh****i**** :** Oui, c'est une prime bizarre... Ben, voilà... Et bah, on est dans One Piece, tout peut arriver, d'abord ! n.n

**Eltayass D. Nakami**** :** Je suis sûr que c'est les hormones de Luffy ! J'en suis persuadée ! Ouais, t'as trop de chance, d'abord... Pfff ! *Jalousie* C'est vrai que c'était triste... Moi aussi j'étais triste. Tellement, que j'étais en colère quand elle étais en colère et triste quand elle était triste. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte j'ai trouvé ça bizarre, dis donc ! (C'était le moment "Raconte-moi ta Vie") Mais, on aime ma Vie ! XD

**ChibiChibiLuna :** Yéééh ! T'es revenu ! n.n C'est cool, ça XD Oui, répare vite tes erreurs ou sinon... *Regard Sadique* Hum-Hum... Oui, ça a fait mal à son petit cœur tout mou ! u.u Pauvre elle. Et je dois t'avouer que pour ce chapitre on en parle aussi... Parce que ça l'a marqué, tu comprends :)

**Les Lecteurs Roses** : Une Reviews ? Mais, continuez de lire, c'est le principal ! ;)

* * *

**Bonne Lecture n.n  
**

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt et Un**

Après mon retour sur le navire de Smoker, la vie reprenait son cour. J'oubliais lentement et pas surement les Chapeaux de paille, me créant malgré moi, une haine infondée envers eux.  
En tant que lieutenant, j'avais encore plus d'hommes sous mon commandement et à chaque escale, Smoker me laissait un groupe de soldats pour aller capturer des pirates.  
Et, depuis ma réapparition dans l'équipage, je faisais part de mes plans de capture à Smoker chaque fois qu'on s'arrêtait sur une île. Et chaque fois, les hors-la-loi étaient capturés.  
Bien sûr, j'avais reprit un entrainement pour amélioré mes capacités et j'avais découvert que je ne craignais absolument pas le feu. Lorsque j'étais allé aider dans les cuisines, un plat avait brulé et l'aide de cuisine avait renversé le tout sur mon tablier par je-ne-sais quel miracle. J'ai été surprise de découvrir que le feu ne me faisait vraiment rien. Bien sûr, depuis ce jour-là, l'aide des cuisines faisait tout pour m'éviter.  
Mais, je m'étais souvenue de quelqu'un qui m'avait, d'une certaine manière, promis qu'on se reverrait.

_- Serais-tu capable de me battre ?  
- Tu juges les gens par leur apparence...  
- T'as l'air sympa ! J'espère qu'on se reverra !_

_« - Serais-tu capable de me battre ? »_ Cette phrase, restait gravée dans ma tête. Portgas D Ace, je te battrais.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda une voix à côté de moi, me sortant de mes pensées.  
Nous étions dans la cafétéria, tout le monde mangeant de bon cœur après une journée de capture de pirate. J'étais moi-même à la table de Smoker et de Tashigi qui m'observaient.  
Je dessinais des cercles dans le reste de sauce d'un plat de spaghetti trop cuite. Le cuisinier avait encore laissé faire le nouveau. Mais, je ne lui en voulais pas. Sa sauce était excellente et ses plats toujours très bien présentés.  
- Je récapitulais, dis-je en posant ma fourchette dans mon assiette.  
Smoker maugréa quelque chose. Il ruminait un plan pour capturer le Chapeau de paille, comme d'habitude.  
- Au fait, de nouveaux pirates se sont fait connaitre ! Déclara Tashigi en me tendant des avis de recherche.  
Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide au fiche, peu intéressée.  
- C'est pitoyable, lâchai-je soudain en découvrant des pirates aux allures de marchands.  
Smoker et Tashigi relevèrent la tête, surpris.  
- J'veux dire par là qu'ils n'essais même pas d'avoir une autorité juste avec leur avis de recherche et que leur primes de monte pas les 10 millions de Berrys ! Expliquai-je en laissant tomber les feuilles sur la table.  
- Je suis d'accord, appuya Smoker en acceptant un dessert.  
C'était un flan posé dans une assiette. Un sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres quand une idée vint illuminer ma journée. Un de mes dragons chipa les ustensiles posés sur la table et revint discrètement, sans le moindre bruit.  
- Un flan, déclarai-je. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs... ajoutai-je en regardant l'objet de mes convoitises trembler.  
Je me souvenais que lorsque j'étais petite, Smoker m'avait donné un flan comme celui-ci. Sauf que c'était pour moi la première fois que j'en mangeais, et j'avais directement aspiré mon flan, d'un « Slurp » sonore. Smoker m'avait regardé de travers et avait sourit pour m'imiter aussitôt.  
Un bruit de succussion fit relever la tête à toute la cafétéria. Personnellement, j'étais déjà tordue en deux, essayant déjà de ne pas rire.  
- Euh... Smoker, commença Tashigi qui ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Je relevais la tête pour découvrir le visage tordu par une grimace de Tashigi imitée par les soldats dans la salle qui observaient leur supérieur.  
J'éclatais de rire, les larmes aux coins des yeux.  
Smoker aspirait son flan, la tête baissé sur son assiette. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il s'essuya la bouche et regardant autour de lui, ne comprenant pas.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il froidement.  
Tous les regards passaient de lui à son assiette. Smoker, assiette. Smoker, assiette. Smoker, assiette.  
- Il n'y avait plus d'ustensiles, se défendit-il en m'envoyant un regarda assassin.  
Ce fut le tour de Tashigi de rire, puis enfin, toutes la cafétéria explosa de joie. Et tout le monde aspira son flan, même Tashigi, malgré un fou-rire incontrôlable.

Quelques jours auparavant...

_Lovely Land tremblait, le volcan enfouit sous la glace se réveillant. Les pirates au Chapeau de paille étaient sur le Sunny, prêt à partir après l'affrontement contre la famille de chasseurs de primes.  
- Hé, c'est quoi ?! S'exclama Usopp en voyant la glace se briser et trembler.  
- Il semblerait qu'à cause de l'homme à chaleur, le magma soit redevenu actif ! Expliqua Nami. Dépêchons-nous ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant l'éruption volcanique !  
Tous les pirates se préparèrent à leur postes quand...  
- STOP !  
Luffy était au milieu du pont, la main levée, Robin et Chopper à ses côtés.  
- Luffy, ce n'est pas le moment ! Cria Nami.  
- Justement ! Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est où, Jun ? Demanda-t-il.  
Robin et Chopper regardaient les autres pirates, soutenant la question de leur capitaine.  
Franky recula d'un pas, tandis que Sanji se roulait en boule par terre. Nami n'osait apparemment pas expliquer la situation et Usopp s'attendait à ce que ce soit Franky qui réponde, mais c'est Zoro qui brisa un silence pesant.  
- Elle est partit, déclara-t-il.  
- Partit ? Répéta Chopper. Partit où ?  
Luffy laissa ses coins de lèvres retomber.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Parce qu'elle nous a trahi ! Répondit Franky.  
Zoro observait son capitaine.  
- Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas appelé la Marine... Dit-il.  
- Les navires de tout à l'heure sont un piège des chasseurs de primes, expliqua Robin. Elle disait vrai ! C'est Lil, la petite fille de la famille des chasseurs de primes qui m'en a parlé !  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cria Luffy.  
- Je crois qu'elle nous en voulait beaucoup de ne pas lui avoir fait plus confiance que ça, répondit Usopp. En fait, je la comprends. Et, quand... quand Franky en a rajouté une couche, dit-il en regardant le Cyborg de travers, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, disons...  
Franky s'était retourné et avait baissé ses lunettes sur son nez. Il pleurait.  
- Cette fille, elle disait la vérité, je suis désolé ! S'écria-t-il.  
- Tu pleure ? Souffla Usopp.  
Franky secoua négativement la tête.  
- Non, je ne pleure pas, ok ?!  
- C'est horrible ! S'écria Sanji en se frappant la tête contre la porte de la cabine.  
- Et, où est-ce qu'elle est partit ?! Elle doit revenir ! Dans mon équipage ! S'écria Luffy en voulant retourner sur Lovely Land. Faites demi-tour !  
Robin le retenait grâce à son Fruit du Démon. Juste à ce moment, Lovely Land craqua et explosa en plusieurs morceaux de glace qui disparurent à leur tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que de la fumée au-dessus de l'eau glacée.  
- GYHÂÂÂÂ ! C'est horrible ! Paniqua Usopp en courant en cercle sur le pont.  
Les autres membres d'équipage ayant l'action « panique », paniquèrent.  
- Calmez-vous, je suis sûr qu'elle s'en est sortit indemne ! Déclara Robin.  
- Oui, si elle est partit juste avant que nous sortions de la prison glacée et qu'elle a marchée jusqu'au rivage, il n'y a pas de doutes possible, elle est sauve ! S'exclama Nami. Mais, comment va-t-elle faire pour partir d'ici sans navire ?  
- Faisons le tour de l'île, conseilla Robin. Si nous ne l'a voyons pas, c'est qu'elle est partit d'une manière ou d'une autre !  
Les autres hochèrent la tête et le Sunny fit le tour de l'île. Mais, personne n'était vraiment soulagé.  
- Et si on appelait la Marine ? Demanda soudain Usopp.  
Nami le frappa derrière la tête.  
- T'es idiot ou quoi ? La Marine nous repérerait en moins de deux ! S'écria-t-elle, le poing fumant.  
- Il faudrait appeler le sien, non ? Insista Chopper. Puisqu'elle en avait un.  
Nami réfléchit un instant.  
- D'accord, nous allons faire ça... Dit-elle. En plus, j'ai son numéro !  
Mais, au même instant, l'un des frères de la famille des chasseurs de primes les attendaient sur une minuscule île de glace avec une petite armée de soldats._

Mais revenons au présent...

- Lieutenant, ils arrivent, déclara un marine à côté de moi. Nous venons d'avoir le signal lumineux !  
Je hochais la tête et observais la ruelle.  
Nous nous étions encore arrêtés sur une île de Grand Line, dans le seul et unique but de trouver des pirates. Et mon plan fonctionnait jusqu'à présent, à merveille. Les pirates étaient rabattus vers plusieurs marines et moi-même, sur les toits.  
- Rendez-vous immédiatement ! Criai-je en me relevant vers une dizaine silhouettes noires dans la nuit.  
- Hé, merde ! Pesta un des pirates en reculant d'un pas et en regardant derrière lui où des marines leur barraient l'accès.  
Je sautais en bas de l'habitation, observant la prime de 45 millions de Berrys qui leva une arme.  
- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, dis-je, absolument pas apeurée.  
Soudain, une sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde se figea, m'observant. Je fouillais dans mon sac pour en sortir un Den-Den Mushi à mon effigie.  
- Vous m'excuserez un instant, dis-je, m'adressant aux pirates qui hochèrent la tête avant de se reprendre.  
Je décrochais violemment.  
- Je suis légèrement occupé, là, déclarai-je très froidement.  
Même la créature frissonna.  
Des chuchotements me parvinrent, laissant entendre qu'il y avait plus d'une personne.  
- Quel est votre prénom ? Demanda une grosse voix.  
Les pirates commencèrent à se jeter sur les marines et moi-même et je dû, tout en tenant mon escargophone, me battre avec l'un d'eux. Lame contre lame.  
Les bruits métalliques furent interceptés par l'escargophone qui s'écria :  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Sale garce ! Pesta le pirate.  
J'esquivais tout juste le coup de lame du pirate -qui me coupa la joue- et lui envoyai mon pied dans les parties, sans le vouloir. Il s'effondra à terre, une grimace sur le visage.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répéta l'escargophone.  
J'essuyai le sang qui longeait mon visage avant de répondre.  
- Je viens de castrer un pirate ! Dis-je en riant.  
- HEIN ?!  
Le cri poussé me faisait penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
- Quel est votre prénom ? Répéta la personne inconnue.  
- Jun ! Je m'appelle Jun ! Dis-je.  
Avant que j'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, j'entendis un « merci » sec et l'escargophone fut raccroché.  
Je faillis m'étrangler, hors de moi. Il venait de faire -presque- foirer mon plan de capture et ce, juste pour savoir mon prénom !  
Les marines avaient rapidement eu le dessus sur les pirates et ils étaient maintenant hors-combat ou attaché par des cordes solides.  
- Avons-nous des blessés ? Demandai-je, ayant l'habitude de m'intéresser plus à cela qu'aux pirates.  
Les marines furent négatifs.  
- Ca fait pitié, 45 millions de Berrys... Soufflai-je en faisant signe de ramasser les pirates. Maintenant, on rentre et on mange, ajoutai-je.  
Les marines hochèrent la tête vigoureusement, n'ayant rien mangé depuis le début de la journée.

Le repas était passé et tout le monde était couché et dormait. Tout le monde sauf moi. Les insomnies étaient encore présentes. Alors que je feuilletais les primes récentes et moins récentes, des coups résonnèrent sur le mur qui s'éparait ma cabine à celle de Tashigi. D'ailleurs j'étais coincé entre Tashigi et Smoker qui avait changé de cabine après un de mes entrainements ratés avec mes dragons. Les coups étaient réguliers, et plutôt fort. Au début, je n'osais pas bouger, pensant que ça allait s'arrêter, mais les coups continuèrent, aussi me levai-je et posai-je mon oreille sur le mur, pour écouter. Les coups continuaient, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était exactement. Hésitant à sortir en culotte et tee-shirt à cause des gardes, j'éteignis toutes les lumières et ouvrit la porte dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Je pouvais distinguer le garde sur le pont supérieur, en face, de dos. Je fis quelque pas et frappais doucement à la porte de Tashigi. Personne ne répondit, aussi entrai-je sans demander.  
Il faisait noir, mais soudain, une bougie éclaira la pièce. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis Ao Kiji assis sur le lit, ses yeux m'observant de haut en bas. Dans sa main, un masque bleu et mon sac à ses pieds. Je reculais d'un pas, mais des mains m'attrapèrent. Deux agents du Gouvernement. Une autre bougie illumina le visage de Tashigi humidifié par les larmes et celui de Smoker, une large ombre noire abattue sur son regard. Des menottes étaient à leur poignets et deux gardes étaient installé de chaque côté d'eux.  
- Smoker, Tashigi, vous êtes accusé de complicité et vous serez exécutez demain à la première heure, déclara d'une voix las Ao Kiji. Jun, vous êtes accusé de traitrise envers la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial, vous serez exécuté dans trois jours, après votre jugement, ajouta-t-il.  
Il faisait de plus en plus froid et mon cœur battait la chamade.  
- Monkey D Luffy et tout son équipage seront exécutés dans deux jours.  
Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge. Il n'y avait que des larmes qui ne servaient à rien. J'aurais voulu crier de ne pas leur faire de mal. J'aurais voulu, mais je ne pouvais rien.  
- Jun !  
Tout s'effaça, devenant trouble et je repris conscience de mon environnement.  
- Jun !  
Je me relevais d'un coup, me frappant à quelque chose. J'ouvris les yeux, découvrant Tashigi et Smoker, penché au-dessus de moi.  
Tashigi frottait son front douloureux, elle était en vie. Smoker était là aussi, la tête haute. Non, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve stupide. Stupide.  
- Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Murmurai-je.  
Smoker me regardait sans comprendre. Et la surprise se dessina sur son visage quand je l'enlaçais heureuse de le voir en vie et en bonne santé. Je fis pareil pour Tashigi. Ils étaient ma seul famille.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Tashigi, aussi surprise que Smoker.  
Je laissais un sourire se glisser sur mon visage et essuyais du revers de ma main les larmes que j'avais versées durant ce rêve terriblement angoissant.  
- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Smoker.  
Je hochais la tête et ne répondis pas aux questions que me posait Tashigi de ce dont j'avais rêvé. Ils sortirent et je passais directement sous la douche.  
L'eau chaude me fit du bien, mais mon sourire avait disparut. Tout cela n'est que ma faute. Si je n'avais pas joué au plus fine, tout cela ne serait pas une possibilité d'avenir. Et c'était d'ailleurs la plus plausible. Si je continuais à ce petit jeu, tout serais terminé.  
Si je cultivais cette haine stupide et infondée envers les pirates, en fait, c'était pour protéger Smoker et Tashigi. Par ma faute, ils pourraient être jugé coupables de complicité avec une traitresse.  
- Imbécile, pestai-je sous le jet.  
J'avais l'intention d'oublier tout ça et de continuer mon chemin en cachant ces légers soucis. Mais, était-ce si facile ?  
J'en doutais. J'en doutais énormément.

* * *

**Une Reviews pour moi, sinon moi je n'écris pas !**

**Be-Baïe et au prochain chapitre n.n**


	22. INFORMATION

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir...**_

_**JE SUIS DESOLE...**_

**Pas de Chapitre ce Vendredi et pendant deux semaines ! Je suis véritablement navrée… La préparation des deux semaines de vacances à été beaucoup plus éprouvante que ce que je pensais. Disons qu'il y a des raisons personnelles aussi… Je suis vraiment désolé.**

**Je remercie trés très fort _CHIBICHIBILUNA_ et _YAMITO-AKUMATENSHI_ et _ELTAYASS D NAKAMI_ pour avoir lu ma Fic ^^ Je vous aime fort fort fort !**

**Et je ne répond pas à vos questions qui sont presque toutes les même : Est-ce que Jun aime encore les Mugiwaras ? Vous ****verrez… MOUHAHAHA**

**Ah, et Yamito-Akumatenshi j'ai reçu Inspiration, je l'ais rangée, merci… Par contre, t'aurais pas de la crème pour _les piqures _****_d'insectes_ ?**

**Bisous, je vous aime et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...**

**Encore _DESOLE_, à bientôt 3.3**

**PS : Ce "Chapitre" sera ****remplacé par le vrai prochain Chapitre ^^**


End file.
